The Uncanny Sirens
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 45: The spawn of Dracula seek vengeance on Penny and the rest of the Sirens for the death of the Lord of Vampires all those months ago. Part of the Uncanny Marvel Universe.
1. Three Blondes and a Dragon

Cuckoos  
Part 1: Three Blondes and a Dragon  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Stepford Cuckoos, Lockheed or any other familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel. Some of the dialogue is from New X-men: Academy X #2, also owned by Marvel.  
  
Author's note- Were any of you guys disappointed at the sudden disappearance of the Stepford Cuckoos in recent issues of the X-Men? Hell, back in New X- Men they appeared in every other issue! What about New X-Men: Academy X #2, when the kids were split up into teams. Where were they then? I thought that they were Emma Frost's star pupils and who does she choose for her squad? An annoying telekinetic, a girl that turns into dust (Eew!), Thing- Lite, an Archangel wannabe and some chick made out of mercury? Please! And the Corsairs? BWAHAHAHAHAA!! {Falls off chair with laughter.} That is such a dorky name! Well, only somebody that dresses like a giant novelty condom could come up with a crappy name like that! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Scott Summers! {Snort!} At least Dani's team have a little credibility!  
  
Anyway, with that rant over and done with, let's get on with the story...  
  
Also note that this is a spin-off of 'The Uncanny New Mutants.' You might want to read that or this whole thing may be a leeetle confusing!  
  
The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-  
  
Phoebe, Fiona and Eve, the three remaining Stepford Cuckoos are sitting outside the Institute for the morning assembly. Why the assemblies at Xavier's are held outside are beyond me, but bear with me for a moment. It is an important day for the students at Xavier's as they are to be split into teams and assigned advisors. Scott Summers is up on stage blathering on about some such thing...  
  
'Get a load of his new uniform!' Eve snorts. 'He looks like a giant novelty condom!'  
  
'Who designed that thing?' Fiona asks.  
  
'I don't know.' Phoebe replies. 'But whoever did it needs to be shot'  
  
The three identical blonde telepaths look up as they hear the beating of leathery wings. It's Lockheed. Just recently the little purple dragon has adopted the three girls as his... sidekicks if you will after Fiona accidentally walked in on him singing to himself while making a sandwich. (See Uncanny New Mutants: The Uncanny BLEW Mutants- Part 2 for details.) Lockheed also employed their help in playing a rather amusing prank on Pete Wisdom involving an image inducer, several pairs of gloves, razors, a hat, a stripy sweater and some duct tape but that is a different tale altogether. (See The Merc and The Ninja: The Uncanny BLEW Mutants- Part 3 for details. Coming Soon!)  
  
'I ain't missed anythin' 'ave I?' The dragon whispers, landing on Fiona's shoulder.  
  
'Just another of Mister Summers's boring speeches.' Phoebe replies.  
  
'Get a load of his new uniform!' Lockheed says. 'He looks like a...'  
  
'Giant novelty condom.' Eve says. 'We know.'  
  
Cyclops continues with his speech.  
  
'...And those are the members of my squad, the Corsairs!'  
  
'The Corsairs?' Phoebe snorts. 'How lame can you get?'  
  
'I heard they were named after his father.' Fiona adds.  
  
'But still.' Eve says. 'Lame!'  
  
'Miss Frost will now introduce her squad.' Cyclops says.  
  
'Here we go!' Phoebe says. 'This is us!'  
  
Emma frost steps up to the mic and introduces her squad.  
  
'Julian Keller codename: Hellion.'  
  
'Arrogant Mommy's boy!' Phoebe snorts.  
  
'Cessily Kincaid codename: Mercury.'  
  
'Pretty girl.' Phoebe says. 'Lot of potential.'  
  
'Santo Vaccarro codename: Rockslide.'  
  
'Thing-Lite!' Phoebe yawns. 'This is getting boring. Eve, you take over insulting the newbies, 'kay? I'm gonna catch some shut eye.'  
  
Emma continues introducing her team.  
  
'Jay Guthrie codename: Icarus.'  
  
'Cute.' Eve says. 'But sooo an Archangel wannabe!'  
  
'Sooraya Qadir codename: Dust.'  
  
'Eew!' Eve winces. 'She can turn into dust! Ecch!'  
  
'Brian Cruz codename: Tag.'  
  
'Never heard of the guy.' Eve says.  
  
'And so, I give to you... my squad. The Hellions.'  
  
'WHAT?' Fiona yells, waking up Phoebe. 'This is an outrage!'  
  
'Calm down Fiona.' Eve says to her sister. 'Maybe Miss Moonstar's chosen us for her team.'  
  
Then Danielle Moonstar, the former New Mutant known as Mirage walks up and introduces her squad.  
  
Later-  
  
The Cuckoos and Lockheed are now hanging out in the student lounge. The three blonde girls are furious. They haven't been chosen for any of the squads!  
  
'I can't see how this could happen!' Phoebe says. 'We were Miss Frost's star pupils! What happened?'  
  
'I think it went balls up when yer told Jean Grey about the psychic affair Frosty had with Summers.' Lockheed replies.  
  
'Miss Frost doesn't hold a grudge.' Fiona says. 'Right?'  
  
'I'd like to think so Fiona.' Eve says. 'We'll have to go see her about it.'  
  
'Yipe! Time ter go!' Lockheed says. 'Kit's back from her mission to Hong Kong! Seeya round girls!'  
  
'Bye Lockheed!' The girls reply. They watch as Lockheed flies over to his 'owner' and flutters around her head like an obedient pet.  
  
'Look at her.' Phoebe says. 'Not a clue in the world!'  
  
'About what?' Fiona asks.  
  
'About the fact that she's got a real-live talking dragon!' Phoebe replies.  
  
'Oh, right.' Fiona says. 'I thought that you were talking about the fact that her best friend has a crush on Miss TJ.'  
  
'Rachel Grey's got a crush on Miss TJ?' Eve and Phoebe gasp.  
  
'What?' Fiona, being the ever-present ditz that she is, replies. 'Did I forget to tell you that?'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: The Cuckoos talk to Miss Frost about being left out of the squad selection. What will she say? Will they get their own squad? If so, who else will join them? And who will be their advisor? All these questions and more will be answered next time in: Cuckoos! 


	2. Three Blondes and a Redhead

Cuckoos  
Part 2: Three Blondes and a Redhead  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Red Witch- Who said anything about Emma bashing? Scot bashing, yes, but no Emma bashing. Nope, not Angel or Ernst.  
  
Joey1- The Cuckoos in Scott's team? {Twitch!} Has the world gone mad? {Shivers in disgust!} That is soo wrong!  
  
Darkstorm500- It's Scott the Giant Novelty Condom! He looks such a fck!  
  
Agent-G- AS I said above, Scott looks like such an ass in his new costume! I think that the Cuckoos having Rachel as their advisor would be quite cool. I think that it would piss Scott right off! You know, having his daughter teaching Emma's girls! I was going to have Sammy the Fish Boy in the team but now I'm not so sure.  
  
Author's note- If anybody knows the present whereabouts of Penance, could they please tell me because she's kinda important to the plot.  
  
The Corridor outside Emma Frost's office-  
  
Phoebe, Eve and Fiona walk purposefully towards Emma's office.  
  
'I can't believe that Miss Frost left us out of the squad selection!' Fiona says. 'It just isn't fair!'  
  
'I'm sure that she had a valid reason Fi.' Eve replies.  
  
'Yeah.' Phoebe adds. 'Cuz we told Jean about her little meetings inside Mister Summers's head!'  
  
'Don't you think that Miss Frost's a little too smart to hold a grudge?' Eve asks.  
  
'You tell that to Sebastian Shaw.' Phoebe replies.  
  
'Um guys, the door's locked.' Fiona says. 'Look!'  
  
Fiona turns the doorknob, the door is indeed locked.  
  
'I wonder why that is.' Eve says. 'She did say that her door is always open.'  
  
'I'm going to see what's up.' Fiona says. 'Give me your hair pin.'  
  
'I don't like where this is going.' Phoebe winces.  
  
'Don't worry Pheebs.' Fiona replies. 'I'm just going to try something that Remy showed me.'  
  
'You're going to pick the lock, aren't you?' Eve asks.  
  
'Shh!' Fiona replies. 'I'm concentrating.'  
  
'Miss Frost's going to be pissed.' Phoebe warns.  
  
'What would she be pissed about?' Fiona asks.  
  
There is a click and the door swings open.  
  
'Oh my.' Phoebe gasps.  
  
'Oh...' Eve adds.  
  
Fiona stands up and looks at her sisters.  
  
'Why? What's up?'  
  
'Oh Hank!'  
  
'Oh Emma!'  
  
Fiona's eyes pop wide open as she sees what is happening in Emma's office. Well, her desk anyway.  
  
'Ahem!'  
  
Emma and Hank jump up from the desk at the sound of Phoebe clearing her throat.  
  
'Oh my start and garters!'  
  
After a swift change of clothes-  
  
Emma is now sat BEHIND the desk while the girls sit on the other side. Hank has retired to his lab, rather embarrassed.  
  
'So what can I help you with girls?' A rather red-faced Emma asks.  
  
'We want to know why we were left out of the squad selection.' Phoebe replies.  
  
'We don't think it was fair.' Fiona adds.  
  
'We were your prize students.' Eve adds. 'What happened.'  
  
'Well I can't say that this is unexpected.' Emma says. 'However, there is a reason why you weren't selected.'  
  
'And why exactly was that?' Phoebe asks bitterly. 'Is it because we told Ms Summers about you and Mister Summers?'  
  
'Not everything in this school is about Mister Summers!' Emma snaps. 'Sorry, I'm just fed up of the way that he thinks that life at the school revolves around him, just because he was Xavier's golden boy!'  
  
'So why were we left out?' Eve asks.  
  
'Scott originally wanted you in his team.' Emma says.  
  
'What?' Phoebe gasps. 'In the Corsairs? He can't be serious! They are so lame!'  
  
'That is exactly why you were left out.' Emma says. 'I didn't want my girls in a team with an awful name like that.'  
  
'So what's going to happen now?' Fiona asks. 'Who are we going to have as our advisor?'  
  
'I thought that I would leave that up to you.' Emma replies.  
  
'You mean that we get to choose our own advisor?' Eve asks.  
  
'Oh yes.' Emma replies. 'You will also choose who else to have in your squad.'  
  
'Thankyou Miss Frost.' Phoebe says. 'You won't regret this. We'll choose the most worthy mutants ever for our squad!'  
  
The student lounge-  
  
The Cuckoos are now discussing who to choose for their squad. Lockheed flies over and lands on the back of the couch that they're sitting on.  
  
'How did yer meetin' with Frosty go?' The dragon asks.  
  
'We saw her having sex on her desk with Doctor McCoy!' Fiona grins.  
  
'Please don't say that.' Eve groans. 'I'm going to have nightmares for a month now!'  
  
'We're supposed to choose out own advisor.' Phoebe says, changing the subject.  
  
'So who're yer gonna have?' Lockheed asks.  
  
'That's what we were just talking about.' Phoebe replies.  
  
'Yer want ter get back at Summers, right?' Lockheed asks. 'Then what about Rachel? That'll piss him right off!'  
  
'That sounds like a great idea!' Eve says. 'But where is she?'  
  
'Makin' out with TJ.' Lockheed replies. 'I don't think they'll be long.'  
  
As if to prove his point, a rather dishevelled Rachel and TJ walk into the lounge.  
  
'I'll go and ask her.' Phoebe says.  
  
Lockheed and the other two girls watch as Phoebe goes to ask Rachel to be their advisor.  
  
'I wish I could bloody lip read.' Lockheed mutters.  
  
Phoebe turns around and gives them a thumbs up.  
  
'Yes!' Eve grins. 'Rachel's going to be our advisor!'  
  
'Time ter break the good news ter Summers don't yer think?' Lockheed says.  
  
Later-  
  
The Cuckoos and Lockheed are now joined by Rachel. They are sitting in Scott's office.  
  
'Now girls, I have something to ask you.' Scott says. 'I am truly sorry that you were left out of the squad selection and to make it up to you I want you to join the Corsairs.'  
  
The Cuckoos break into fits of laughter at the thought. Rachel chooses to speak for them.  
  
'No offence Scott but that is the worst team name I've heard since the new defenders!'  
  
'I see.' Scott sighs. 'I don't know what we can do about this then.'  
  
'Miss Frost said that we could start our own squad.' Phoebe says.  
  
'And she didn't run this by me first?' Scott asks.  
  
'Oh please!' Rachel sighs. 'Talk about delusions of grandeur! The school doesn't revolve around you, you know!'  
  
Scott ignores his daughter's sniping and continues.  
  
'Who is going to be your advisor?' He asks.  
  
'Me.' Rachel replies. 'The girls asked me themselves.'  
  
'I see.' Scott says. 'And this isn't to get back at me for the affair, is it?'  
  
'Oh please!' Rachel replies. 'Give me some credit!'  
  
'Very well.' Scott sighs. 'You can start your own squad. I suppose that Emma is going to let you choose your own member as well.'  
  
'Oh yes.' Eve replies. 'And we don't want any lame-o members like Sammy the Fishboy or Beak!'  
  
'Who's going to join your team then?' Scott asks.  
  
'Emma said that she'd found the signature of an new mutant downtown.' Rachel replies. 'So we're gonna go get her.'  
  
'Are you sure that you won't take anybody else with you?' Scott asks.  
  
'TJ's coming too.' Rachel replies.  
  
'Very well.' Scott says. 'I'd wish you luck but...'  
  
'We don't need it!' Phoebe replies.

'Yeah, blondes rule!' Fiona grins.  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Three Blondes and a Clone...


	3. Three Blondes and a Clone

Cuckoos  
Part 3: Three Blondes and a Clone  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Red Witch- Emma/Hank rules! Emank, Hamma, whatever you want to call it.  
  
Aaron- Glad you liked it. I like the Cuckoos too, as you can see. I would tell you who else I have planned to join their team but... I'm not gonna.  
  
Darkstorm500- That's exactly why I hate Scott, he's all 'I'm Xavier's golden boy and everybody has to do everything I say.' That's when he's not all 'Boo-hoo, my wife's dead again, I think I'll go bone the first white leather-clad blonde that I come across.' Idiot.  
  
Agent-G- Watch out for more Scott/Corsairs bashing soon. I wonder how comic- verse Logan would react to the fact that he has a clone.  
  
Notes- this has nothing to do with the fic but I've just seen Spider-Man 2. Some of you may not have seen it so I won't say too much in case I give anything away. The only thing that I am going to say is... IT FRICKIN' RULES!! That is all...  
  
Somewhere in Hell's Kitchen-  
  
A van containing the Cuckoos, Marvel Girl, Nocturne and Lockheed the Dragon drives down a street in Hell's Kitchen. Marvel Girl is driving. Fiona, one of the Cuckoos, leans over the driver's seat to talk to her.  
  
'Sensing anything on the old spidey-sense?' She asks.  
  
'Not yet no.' Marvel Girl replies. 'Has the portable Cerebra picked anything up TJ?'  
  
'Our girl should be just around the next corner.' Nocturne replies.  
  
Marvel Girls does as she is told and parks opposite a grotty-looking apartment building.  
  
'Cerebra says that she's in there.' Nocturne says, pointing to said apartment building.  
  
'We'd better get in their quick.' Marvel Girl says. 'I'm sensing a lot of fear in that building.'  
  
'It's party time!' Eve grins.  
  
'Let's go rescue ourselves a mutant!' Phoebe adds.  
  
'BOOYAH!' Fiona yells, punching the air. Everybody turns at Fiona's outburst and look at her in bewilderment. 'No more Teen Titans for me.' She sighs.  
  
Inside the building-  
  
Zebra Daddy, a rather nasty pimp/drug dealer/general all-purpose scumbag is presently in his apartment berating on of his... girls. The 'girl' in question is a gothic-looking young girl with long black hair and heavy makeup. Zebra Daddy is about to stick a knife in the girl when there is a knock on the door.  
  
'Don't you go anywhere.' He says. 'I ain't finished with you yet.'  
  
He walks up to the door and looks through the peephole. On the other side of the door he sees a group of people. One is a redhead wearing a green and yellow shirt and mini-skirt. Standing next to her is a young woman with blue skin and long blue hair in a green tube top and mini-skirt. There are also three identical blonde girls with them, all dressed in identical black and yellow costumes. Sitting on one of the girls' shoulders is what seems to be a small purple dragon. The redhead takes flashes a badge at the peephole.  
  
'I'm Marvel Girl, sir.' The redhead says. 'I'm here on behalf of the X- Treme Sanctions Executive. We have reason to believe that you are guilty of mistreatment towards a mutant. Will you please open up so that we may talk about this.'  
  
'Kiss may ass!' Zebra Daddy replies. 'I ain't lettin' no muties in my apartment!'  
  
Outside Marvel Girl turns to Nocturne with a sigh.  
  
'I tried reasoning with the man. I suppose that it's time to move to more drastic measures.'  
  
All Nocturne does in reply is smile evilly at what comes next.  
  
Back in the apartment, Zebra Daddy is about to go for a gun when he finds himself thrown across the room as Marvel Girl uses her telekinesis to knock down the door.  
  
'I tried to reason with you sir.' Marvel Girl says. 'You gave me no choice but to use more drastic measures.'  
  
Marvel Girl then notices that Zebra daddy is about to go for another concealed gun. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' She says. 'Unless you want the Cuckoos to implant their finest home-made nightmares inside your mind for the rest of your crappy little life.'  
  
'Bite me muties!' Zebra Daddy yells, grabbing the gun. However, before he can fire of a single shot, he lets out a yell of pain as Lockheed blasts his hand with a jet of flame from his mouth.  
  
'There's a good boy, Lockheed.' Fiona says, patting him on the head. 'You sure showed that nasty man who's boss.'  
  
Lockheed coos in reply.  
  
Marvel Girl turns to Zebra daddy, now cradling his injured hand.  
  
'Do I have to tell you a third time to give up?' She asks. 'Or will I have to get angry?'  
  
As if in response to Marvel Girls' comments, several black tattoos appear on her face, giving her a more fearsome appearance. Her eyes also start to glow a deep red. 'Trust me buddy.' She snarls. 'You don't even know the meaning of pain!'  
  
Zebra Daddy cowers in a corner at the sight of a highly pissed off Marvel Girl.  
  
'Aww.' Phoebe coos. 'The nasty drug dealing pimp just peed himself.'  
  
'I'll go tend to the girl.' Nocturne says, moving over to the goth girl cowering in the other corner.  
  
'What are we gonna do with this guy?' Eve asks.  
  
'I know.' Fiona replies with an evil grin. 'We could go pay a visit to a certain skull-wearing vigilante!'  
  
Zebra Daddy's eyes open wide in fear at the mere thought of paying a visit to the Punisher.  
  
'I don't think that'll be necessary girls.' Marvel Girl replies. 'Seeing that we're in Hell's kitchen, why don't we go see Daredevil?'  
  
That small fact does little to lighten Zebra Daddy's fear.  
  
The offices of Murdock and Nelson, later-  
  
Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil: the Man Without Fear, has just walked out of his office to pour himself some coffee when his heightened hearing senses footsteps approaching.  
  
'That's funny.' He says to himself. 'I don't have any clients 'til three o' clock and Foggy isn't due back from the court 'til half-two.'  
  
Matt's other heightened sense then tell him that the approaching figures aren't dangerous so he goes and opens the door to his office. Standing outside the door is Marvel Girl with a bound and gagged Zebra Daddy.  
  
'Hi.' Marvel Girl says. 'Some friends and I just found this scumbag outside and thought that we might hand him over to you to y'know, have your buddy daredevil hand him over to the police or something.'  
  
'Uh... thanks.' Matt replies, somewhat confused.  
  
'Cool.' Marvel Girl replies. 'Be seeing ya!'  
  
And with that, she leaves, leaving a rather confused Matt Murdock watching after her.  
  
Outside-  
  
TJ watches as Rachel walks out of the law office and down to the van.  
  
'Everything sorted?' She asks.  
  
'One random scumbag sorted and bagged.' She replies, getting into the driver's seat.  
  
In the back seat, Phoebe turns and looks at the goth girl that they have just rescued.  
  
'Do you have a name?' She asks. 'Or do we just call you Silent-goth-girl?'  
  
'I don't have a name.' The girl replies. 'People call me X-23.'  
  
'Okay...' Eve replies. 'What powers do you have?'  
  
'I can do this...' X-23 replies. Eve and the others watch as X-23 makes a fist and two metallic claws pop out of her knuckles.  
  
'Hunh.' Rachel says. 'A miniature Wolverine, cool.'  
  
Later-  
  
X-23 has now been settled in to her new room at the institute after a shower and a change of clothes. Rachel and TJ are just about to break the news to Logan that he has a female doppelganger. They find him in the kitchen drinking Scotch and smoking a cigar.  
  
'Umm, Logan.' Rachel says. 'Can we speak to you a sec?'  
  
'Sure.' Logan replies. 'Sit yerselves down.'  
  
Rachel and TJ sit down and proceed to tell Logan about the new girl.  
  
'This new mutant girl that we rescued today, she's kinda... similar to you.' Rachel says.  
  
'What do yer mean?' Logan asks.  
  
'She's got honking great claws sticking out of her knuckles for one.' TJ replies.  
  
'Riiight.' Logan replies. 'So yer sayin' that she's got the same pig- stickers as me, what's yer point?'  
  
'I did a little mental scan when we picked her up.' Rachel says. 'She's got exactly the same brain patterns as you.'  
  
'And Hank took a blood sample.' TJ adds. 'It's identical to yours!'  
  
Logan processes the sudden revelation.  
  
'I need more Scotch.' Her groans.  
  
Elsewhere-  
  
Emma Frost is just walking across the main lobby when there is a knock on the door. She sighs at the inconvenience as she has matters to attend to before answering it. No sooner has she opened the door then she is knocked to the floor in a lavender blur.  
  
'Mizz Frost! It is most wondrous and cool to see you again!' The person squeals, grabbing her in a huge hug.  
  
Emma just stares in amazement at the sight before her.  
  
'What's the matter Mizz Frost?' The girl asks her. 'Don't you remember bestest student Catseye?'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Three Blondes and a Catgirl... 


	4. Three Blondes and a Catgirl

**Cuckoos**

**Chapter 4: Three Blondes and a Catgirl**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_Shout Outs-_

_BlackRoseApocalyps- I'm glad that you like my stuff. Scott torture is kind of a theme in my work._

_Aaron- Thanks for the info on Penance, that'll come in very handy. I'm going to give X-23 a name but keep her codename as X-23. _

_Agent-G- Yeah, there's nothing that brings a family closer together than slicing up stuff with your adamantium claws. With the 'Sirens' (what I've decided to call the squad) I was kinda aiming on having students with a connection to Frosty. Phoebe, Eve and Fiona are the top of her telepathy class, Catseye was her top student in the Hellions and Penance was a member of Generation-X._

The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning-

Catseye, the former Hellion that wasn't dead after all, was sitting in Emma Frosty's office while the co-head teacher of the school explained to her former pupil what she had missed.

'So Magneto was really Healy-Man-Xorn all along.' Catseye said. 'Catseye sure didn't see that coming.'

'None of us did.' Emma replied. 'He killed one of my dearest students too, and Jean Grey as well... I suppose...'

'Jeannie-Grey is dead again?' Catseye asked. 'She is coming back, right?'

'It's only a matter of time before she does.' Emma replied. 'And starts to order people around like she owns the bloody place.'

'Catseye gets the impression that Mizz Frost doesn't like Jeannie-Grey?'

'What gives you that idea, dear?' Emma replied mock innocently. 'I was devastated when poor old Jean died.'

'Mizz Frost didn't even care, did you?' Catseye asked, not believing a word of it. Emma quickly changed the subject.

'I have already assigned you a roommate, her name is Valeria Richards.'

'Sounds kinda like Mister-Stretchy-Fantastic.' Catseye said.

'That is because she is the daughter of Reed and Susan Richards of the Fantastic Four.' Emma replied. 'She only just arrived the day before you appeared.'

'And doesn't Mizz Frost want to know how Catseye appeared?'

Emma knew where this was going.

'Let me guess.' She said. 'There was a bright light and a deep, booming voice.'

'How did Mizz Frost know?' Catseye asked.

'That kind of thing has been happening a lot recently.' Emma replied. 'Several dead X-Men have been brought back form the dead already.'

'Catseye thinks that something freaky is going on.'

'I'm sure that it's nothing, Sharon dear.' Emma replied. 'Now you run along and go and meet your teammates, they're in the students lounge.'

The student lounge-

Phoebe, Eve, Fiona, Val and X-23 were hanging out in the student lounge. The three blondes were gossiping, Val was reading a science book and X-23 just sat in place watching people walking past. The Cuckoos stop gossiping as Jay Guthrie walked past them.

'Omigod!' Fiona said. 'Jay was sooo checking me out!'

'You wish!' Eve replied. 'He was checking me out.'

'You're both wrong.' Phoebe added. 'He was checking ME out!'

Val stopped reading her book and looked at the three girls.

'All three of you are wrong.' She said. 'Jay was checking out X-23.'

'What?' The young clone said, not believing her ears.

'Jay was checking you out.' Val replied. 'It looks like you've got an admirer, 'Twen.'

'Why would he want to check me out?' X-23 asked. 'I'm nothing to look at.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself, 'Twen.' Val replied. 'I bet you could have any guy you wanted.'

X-23 just muttered random vowels in response.

Everybody stops talking as Emma walks up with Catseye.

'Girls, I'd like you to meet your new team-mate, Sharon Smith, aka Catseye.'

'The Hellion Catseye?' Fiona asked.

'No, the New Warrior Catseye.' Phoebe replied sarcastically.

'Catseye was in the New Warriors?'

Emma just ignores Fiona being a ditz and continues the introductions.

'I hope you don't mind Valeria but I've roomed Sharon with you.' Emma said.

'I'm hip.' Val replied. 'I've always wanted a cat chick as a roomie!'

'Very well then.' Emma said. 'I have urgent business to attend to so I'll leave you to do the introductions.'

'That urgent business wouldn't have anything to do with Beast would it?' Eve asked with a cheeky smile.

Emma was about to say something in response but thought better of it and simply left the room to attend to whatever she had to do.

Val takes charge and begins the introductions.

'Hi Sharon, I'm Val. My codename's Marvel Girl.'

'Problem.' Phoebe said. 'That's Rachel Grey's codename.'

'Okay then.' Val replied. 'My codename is... the Invisible Girl. The three blondes are Phoebe, Eve and Fiona. Phoebe is the smart one, Fiona is the ditz and Eve is... the other one.'

'Catseye thinks that they're cute! They look like three little Mizz Frosts!'

Val continued with the introductions.

'And the Goth girl is X-23.'

'Hmm, X-23. That's a funny name.' Catseye said.

'I'm a clone, I don't have any other name.' X-23 said.

'Oh, we must give you a name!' Catseye said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

'What about Nina?' Eve asked.

'Samantha?' Phoebe added.

'What about Mary-Sue?' Fiona said.

'No offence guys.' X-23 said. 'But they're terrible names.'

'Catseye thinks that Lucy is a good name.'

'Hmm, Lucy.' X-23 said, thinking about it for a bit. 'Yeah, that sounds good. Lucy Logan... Cool!'

As the introductions had finished, the girls then sat down to discuss different matters, mostly boys that they liked.

'Oh God!' Val said. 'Lucy, look! Jay's checking you out again!'

X-23 (or Lucy, as she will now be known) looked in the direction Val indicated and saw Jay Guthrie looking at her. Jay then realised that Rachel knew that he was looking at her and quickly turned away.

'Lucy's got a boyfriend!' Val said in a singsong voice.

'Why don't you go over and ask Jay-Angel-Boy on a date?' Catseye said.

'I don't know.' Lucy embarrassedly replied. 'I'm not really into dating.'

'Suit yourself.' Val said. 'I'll call him over for you. HEY JA-...'

Lucy clamped her hand over Val's mouth to silence her.

'Geez, alright, I'll go and talk to him.' She sighed.

The girls watched as Lucy walked over and talked to Jay. Phoebe, Eve and Fiona smiled as they read the thoughts of the two young mutants. Then, X-23 walked back with a dejected look on her face.

'What's the matter Lucy?' Val asked. 'Didn't you ask him on a date?'

'No.' RLucy replied, her face still saddened. 'He asked me out!'

Val and Catseye let out identical screams and grabbed Lucy in a hug and bounced up and down.

'Yay!' Catseye squealed. 'New Bestest-Friend Lucy has a date with a hot guy! We must go prepare!'

The others watched as Catseye and Val dragged a reluctant Lucy in the direction of the student dorms.

'Clones have all the fun.' The Cuckoos pouted.

END...

NEXT: Three Blondes and a Penny...


	5. Three Blondes and a Penny

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 5: Three Blondes and a Penny**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

_Shout Outs-_

_Needles- If you'll check out _'The Uncanny Couple'_ you'll find out that I brought back the teenaged Val Richards. I started this fic before I found out that the Cuckoos were members of Scott's team. If you'll go back and check the first chapter, you'll find out my opinion on the team that Mister-Novelty-Condom built._

_Agent-G- Perhaps one of these days I'll be able to decide on a name to call X-23. In a previously (deleted) fic I called her Jasmine. I called her Stephanie in _'Wolfsbane' _and I'm calling her Lucy in this one. I'll most probably have Val whip up something to help Penny communicate with the others._

* * *

**The skies above the Atlantic-**

In the skies above the Atlantic, one of the X-Men's Blackbird jets was travelling towards Europe. Rachel Grey was piloting while TJ Wagner sat in the co-pilot seat. Both women were dressed in their usual X-Gear. Rachel was wearing her green and yellow uniform while TJ was wearing something similar to Nightcrawler's old black and red uniform. Behind them were the members of the Sirens, the three remaining Stepford Cuckoos, Phoebe, Fiona and Eve, X-23, Catseye, and Valeria Richards. They were all dressed in uniforms too. The Cuckoos were wearing all-white ensembles with X-emblems on the shoulders. Sort of like the uniform Emma Frost wore when she was leading Generation-X, but less slutty. Catseye was wearing something similar but pink. Her uniform was also divided into a black half from the left shoulder, identical to the old Hellion's uniform. X-23 was wearing all black with X-emblems on the shoulders while Val was wearing a blue uniform with X-emblems.

Rachel had decided that if they were going to recruit Penance on to the team, it would be best to have a familiar face with them. They had tried calling Jubilee but she was busy with her work in New York with Deadpool, Psylocke and everybody, so they decided upon Chamber, seeing that he was the first one that befriended Penance.

'I bet this is a first for you, Sharon.' Val said to the young cat girl. 'Working for the other side, I mean.'

'I guess it is.' Sharon replied. 'But I can't get over how much everything has changed since I...'

'Died?' The Cuckoo's 'helpfully' chimed in.

'I wouldn't put it that way but... yeah, since I died.' Sharon replied. 'Miss Frost is a member of the X-Men for one, Wolfsbane's all grown up and got a boyfriend, I'm surprised I'm taking it so well.'

'Yeah, surprisingly well-adjusted from somebody that's just come back from the dead.' Val added. 'That's been happening a lot recently.'

'Tell me about it.' Sharon chuckled. 'I've lost count how many X-Men have come back from the dead in these past few weeks.'

'Now the only one left is Jean Grey.' Val said.

'She doesn't count.' The Cuckoos said. 'She dies and comes back to life all the time.'

'They're certainly Miss Frost's girls.' Val said. 'Down to the Jean-hatred too.'

'Kinda makes me jealous.' Sharon sniffed. 'I used to be Miss Frost's favourite back in the old days.'

Jono overheard this and turned back to address the young cat girl.

'_Emma never stopped carin' about you.' _He said. _'Even after you... passed.'_

'Thanks Mister Starsmore.' Sharon said. 'That's nice to hear.'

Up at the front of the Blackbird, Rachel and TJ were making pre-landing checks. TJ turned form the controls and looked at their team gossiping, all except one. X-23 was sat at the back of the plane, away form the others.

'Poor girl.' TJ said. 'Do you think she wants some company?'

'I'm almost finished up here.' Rachel replied. 'You go give her a pep talk, and tell the others to buckle up, we're about to land.'

'Okey-dokey skip.' TJ said as she gave Rachel a jaunty salute.

TJ walked down to the back of the Blackbird, telling the other girls to prepare for landing as she went. As she got to X-23, she sat down to the young clone and buckled herself in.

'Penny for 'em, Lucy.'

'Hmm, sorry?' X-23 replied as she looked back form the window. 'Sorry, I was just watching the view. I've never seen the sea before.'

'Yeah, I've always loved the sea. Back home, my mom and dad loved to take me to the beach.'

'Do you miss them?' X-23 asked.

'My parents?' TJ replied. 'Kinda. But I have important work here, I guess I can wait to see them again some day.'

'But what about Mister Wagner and the Scarlet Witch, aren't they your parents too?'

'It's confusing.' TJ replied. 'They are my parents but... not. I'm from a different reality to this one.'

'What about Miss August, how do you feel now that Mister Wagner's with her, not the Scarlet Witch?'

'I get along.' TJ shrugged. 'I couldn't expect this reality to be identical to mine.'

There was a small jolt as the Blackbird landed.

'Well, I guess we're here.' TJ said. 'Welcome to your first trip abroad, kiddo.'

* * *

**Later-**

Rachel, TJ, Jono and the Sirens exited the Blackbird. They had landed in a private airfield and were met by a cavalcade of black limos.

'Geez, it feels like we've been caught by the FBI or something.' Sharon said.

'Good job I left all those dead aliens in the basement.' Val replied.

Rachel stepped up and addressed the head guy-in-black.

'Umm, hi. I'm Rachel Grey, from the Xavier Institute. We're here to see Cartier St Croix, I believe we're expected.'

The head guy-in-black spoke something into his lapel mic and ushered Rachel and co along.

'Monsieur St Croix is in the main building, get into the cars and they will take you the rest of the way.'

Rachel did as she was told and the others followed suit.

'Ahh, this brings back memories.' Sharon sighed nostalgically.

'But which memories?' The Cuckoos smirked.

Sharon just ignored the triplet's comments and turned to look at Lucy. The young girl looked uncomfortable in such an expensive vehicle. Seeing what she used to do before coming to Xavier's, it wasn't too hard to understand why she was so uncomfortable.

'Anything the matter, Lucy?'

'I don't like limousines very much.' Lucy replied. 'They don't bring good memories.'

Sharon nodded in realisation and patted the girl on the shoulder in comfort.

'Well at least those days are over and done with, you're safe with the X-Men now.'

'Assuming Magneto doesn't blow up the place again.' The Cuckoos added.

'You're not helping.' Sharon sighed.

'Just trying to bring things into perspective.' The Cuckoos replied.

Val looked out of the window and noticed that they were approaching a huge mansion surrounded by an orchard.

'I know that my family's fought Galactus and been to the Negative Zone but that mansion takes some beating!'

The others girls followed Val's lead and peered out of the window amidst a chorus of 'Oooh's.

'That guy certainly knows to look after himself.' Sharon said.

'And look at all those orchards.' Val added. 'You can bet that Penance'll have a great time there!'

'I guess that we'll have a difficult time convincing her to come along with us.' TJ replied. 'Who'd want to leave when you've got your own orchard?'

The limos pulled up outside the mansion and a guy that looked like he would be the head butler, walked down the steps to the cars.

The drivers opened the doors to let the girls out.

'You must be Mademoiselle Grey.' Head Butler Guy said. 'Monsieur St Croix is in his study attending to some business; he will meet you in the guests suite. Would you like some refreshments until he arrives?'

'Nothing alcoholic, thanks.' Rachel replied. 'We're on duty.'

'Perhaps some tea or coffee? We have a wide selection of pastries.'

'You do mean donuts as well, right?' TJ asked. 'I haven't eaten since we left Westchester.'

'Yes, we have donuts also. We have chocolate éclairs, croissants and apple tarts. Miss penny is quite fond of those.'

'It would be rude to say no.' Rachel replied with a smile. 'Lead on.'

The doorman opened the door and Head Butler Guy led them all inside.

* * *

**Later still-**

While the Sirens were scoffing down the pastries and various fruit juices, Rachel and TJ were talking business with Mr St Croix. That left Jono to explore the grounds.

Seeing that he didn't have a mouth, Jono didn't need to sample the free pastries, not that he didn't want to, they all looked delicious.

Jono strolled along the orchard, enjoying the sun on what remained of his face. Such a beautiful day could make him forget how crappy his life was. Sure, he had a girlfriend that loved him, not caring about his hideous disfigurement. It wasn't as if he could kiss her or anything.

Jono's brooding was caught short as he heard rustling in the branches above him.

'_Penny, is that you?'_

There was no answer, just more rustling branches.

Jono was about to ask once more but an apple fell from a branch and hit him between the eyes. He cursed to himself and knelt down to pick the apple up. Once he got back to his feet, he saw a familiar red-skinned face looking back at him upside-down from the branches.

'_I think you dropped this, luv.'_

Penance cocked her head in curiosity and jumped down from the tree.

'_Miss me?'_ Jono asked.

Penance blinked a few times in confusion, not remembering who Jono was for a moment. Once she did, her blue eyes lit up at the sight of a familiar face.

'_Yeah, it's good to see you too.'_ Jono 'smiled.' _'You enjoyin' yourself in your own orchard? It must be fun to have all these apples to yourself.'_

'It is... nice.'

'_Yeah I can guess...' _Jono replied; not realising that Penance had just spoke. _'Wait a sec, did you just speak?'_

'Yes, the nice man in the big house... helped me. It is nice to talk to somebody after being quiet for so long.'

'_Bloody 'ell. The others'll be chuffed ter hear this!'_

'Others?' Penance asked. 'Is Yellow Coat here?'

'_Uhh, no. Jubilee isn't here. But I can take you to show her.'_

'Is that why you came here? To take me back?'

'_I'm here with some friends.' _Jono replied. _'They'd like you to join their team. They're nice, you'll like them.'_

'Are they as nice as Yellow Coat and Kentucky?'

Jono chuckled bitterly at the sound of his ex's name.

'_Yeah, they are.'_

'Can we go and see them?'

'_Just follow me, luv.' _Jono replied as he led Penance back to the mansion.

* * *

**Back at the mansion-**

Rachel and the others were being shown around by Mr St Croix when Jono and Penance walked up.

'Ah, I see you have found Penny.' Mr St Croix said. 'Say hello to the nice people Penny.'

'H-hello.' Penance replied shyly, hiding behind Jono.

'Don't take this the wrong way or anything.' Rachel said. 'But I thought Penance couldn't talk.'

'I taught her myself.' Mr St Croix replied. 'It took a long time but Penny is a quick learner, aren't you petite?'

'It was fun.' Penance replied. She then looked back at Jono. 'Are these your friends?'

'_Yeah, they're my friends that I was talking about.'_

Penny looked at the new arrivals and gave them the once over. There were three girls that reminded her of No Clothes and a girl that smelt rather like the smelly hairy man that sometimes came to visit Yellow Coat. She didn't recognise the others but the older people looked familiar. The blue one looked like the 'Elf' that Jubilee was always talking about and the one with the red hair looked like the woman that was married to One-Eye. What had No Clothes called her? Oh yes, a bitch!

Rachel kneeled down to look Penny in the face.

'Do you want to come with us?' She asked in a kind voice. 'You'll have fun.'

Penance looked back at Mr St Croix, unsure what to say.

'It's up to you Penny. You can go with them if you want.'

'Won't you be lonely?' Penance asked. 'What about the apples?'

'Nobody will be allowed to touch them.' Mr St Croix replied. 'When you come back, they will be the same as you left them.'

'_Well, love. What do you say?'_ Jono asked. _'Do you wanna come with us? Perhaps I'll go take yo to see Yellow Coat one day.'_

That was the clincher; Penance smiled happily and stepped next to Rachel.

'I-I would like to go with them.' She said. 'I would like to see Yellow Coat again.'

'If that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you.' Mr St Croix replied. 'You just make sure that you have a good time, okay?'

'I will.' Penance said. 'I will have a good time with my new friends.'

With that, Mr St Croix gave Penance a little wave as the bodyguards escorted them back to the limos, which would take them back to the Blackbird.

TBC...

* * *

_Next: Three Blondes and an Empath_

_The Sirens travel to Canada to recruit their last member._

_Notes-_

_For those of you that don't know who penance was referring to, _'Yellow Coat'_ was Jubilee, _'Kentucky'_ was Paige Guthrie and _'No Clothes'_ was Emma Frost. I should hope I don't have to explain who the other three were; they were Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Jean Grey._


	6. Three Blondes and an Empath

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 6: Three Blondes and an Empath**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G._

_**

* * *

Shout Outs- **_

_**Needles- **I can see where you're coming from but no; the Sirens' last member isn't the former hellion. He's too old for one._

_**Agent-G- **One of the Cuckoos has been appearing in the regular X-Men. It was during the battle with the Brotherhood. I hope I handle Gale okay for you. Give me a heads up if I mess up her character or anything._

**

* * *

Xavier's- **

The Sirens were hanging out in the student lounge. Everybody was there, apart from Lucy. The other Sirens were waiting to find out how her date with Jay Guthrie went.

'I'm kinda jealous that Lucy's the first to get a date.' Val said. 'Don't get me wrong, I like her and everything but…'

'She doesn't strike you as the type guys go for.' Sharon finished for her. 'I hear you. But I guess that not everybody goes for the straight forward cheerleader type, huh?'

'You sound jealous.' The Cuckoos chimed in.

'Oh, and you're not?' Sharon replied with a cheeky grin.

'We do not get jealous.' The three blondes replied. 'It is tacky.'

'You three are such bad liars.' Val snickered.

Val turned around and saw Penance gazing through the window. Normally, given her razor-sharp skin, Penance wouldn't sit with the others in fear of slashing somebody, but Val and Hank McCoy whipped up some special gloves that enabled her to touch.

'Penny for them… Penny.' Val said, chuckling a little at her accidental joke.

Penance didn't answer, it was almost as if she didn't even hear Val.

Val looked out of the window and tired to see what Penny was looking at. All she could see was Chamber strolling around outside. Val smiled to herself as she realised what was going on, Penny had a crush. She decided to leave Penny to it and turned back to the others.

'Hey, look who's finally decided to join us!' Sharon said as she saw Lucy walk up.

'Sorry I'm late.' Lucy said timidly. 'I had some thinking to do.'

'Thinking about Josh no doubt, huh?' Sharon asked with a cheeky grin.

'Kinda…' Lucy replied as she said down with her teammates. 'I was thinking about our date last night.'

'Ooh, sounds like gossip.' Val replied as she scooched closer. 'C'mon kiddo, spill. We wanna know.'

'Yeah, spill.' Sharon added. 'We want all the gory details!'

Lucy sighed reluctantly; she really wasn't looking forward to this.

'It was nice.' She said simply.

Val and the others just looked at her with blank expressions.

'Is that it?' Sharon asked. 'Your date was… _nice_?'

'Jay's nice and all but he's not really my type.' Lucy replied.

'Who is your type then?' Val asked. 'We gotta fix you up with somebody girl!'

'What kind of things do you look for in a guy?' Sharon asked. 'There must like at least one of the guys here.'

'That's the whole point.' Lucy sighed; it was inevitable that her secret came out sooner or later. 'I don't like boys… period.'

Val and Sharon both blinked a few times in confusion, then it clicked.

'Well, colour me stupid.' Val finally said. 'Man, I should've seen this earlier. I'm your roomie for God's sake!'

'It's alright.' Lucy shrugged. 'It's not that I advertise the fact.'

'That's all well and good but we still have to pair you up.' Sharon said. 'What're friends for?'

'I don't even have a choice in the matter, do I?' Lucy sighed.

'Got it in one, roomie!' Val said as she put her arm around the other girl's shoulders. 'Now to find out an eligible bachelorette…'

'There's no time for that.' The Cuckoos piped up. 'Miss Grey wants us to gather in the Blackbird landing bay, we're going to Canada to recruit another member.'

'Well, it looks like our quest for a girl will have to wait.' Val said.

Lucy sighed in relief, she liked her teammates but they could be infuriating at times.

* * *

**The Blackbird- **

The Sirens were all suited up and were sitting in the Blackbird on their way to Canada to pick up their final member. Rachel and TJ were in front once again while the girls were sitting behind them.

Sharon noticed that Penny looked rather preoccupied.

'Hey roomie, anything the matter?' The cat girl asked.

'Hmm, sorry?' Penny asked as she snapped out of her daydream. 'I was thinking.'

'This team seems to be doing a lot of thinking right now.' Sharon replied. 'Let me guess, you've got a crush.'

'W-what makes you think that?' Penny asked, panicking slightly that her secret might be out.

'Val told me that you were staring dreamily at Mr Starsmore earlier.' Sharon replied. 'And as your roommate it's my duty to tell you that…'

'He already has somebody.' Penny finished for her. 'I know, I saw him with Miss Moonstar. It's not like that he sees me the same way.'

Sharon put her hand out to comfort her roommate but wasn't sure how to do it without cutting herself on Penny's skin.

'I'm sure there's somebody out there for you.' Sharon said. 'Now that Lucy and Jay aren't together, why don't I ask him out for you?'

'I-I don't know…' Penny replied timidly. 'He won't like me anyway.'

'That's rubbish and you now it!' Sharon replied honestly. 'You're a beautiful young lady and any guy that turns you down would be mad to do it!'

A half-hearted smile spread on Penny's face as she thought it over. Jay was pretty cute and it would be nice to have somebody to take her mind off her crush.'

**

* * *

Winnipeg; Manitoba, Canada- **

TJ and Rachel had stashed the Blackbird somewhere safe and were about to meet their new recruit. They were waiting outside a quaint-looking house in a suburban district of the city.

'Are you sure that the Blackbird'll be safe just standing there on its own?' Sharon asked. 'Won't it be kinda conspicuous?'

'We're telepathically blocking people's view of it.' The Cuckoos replied. 'They won't even know that it's there.'

Sharon just let that go and waited for whoever lived in the house to answer the door. She didn't have to wait very long as a worried-looking man opened the door.

'Oh, you must be the people from Xavier's.' He said, as he looked everybody over. 'Please, come on in.'

'Thank you very much, Mr Hunter.' Rachel replied. 'Is Gale inside?'

'Yes, she's waiting in the lounge.' Mr Hunter replied. 'I must tell you, she's pretty excited about joining your school.'

Mr Hunter led everybody into the lounge where a blue-haired, blue-eyed girl was waiting on the sofa.

'You must be Gale.' Rachel said. 'Hi, I'm Rachel Grey. This is TJ and the girls are Phoebe, Eve, Fiona, Penny, Sharon, Val and Lucy.'

'Umm, hi…' Gale replied shyly.

'Please, take a seat.' Mr Hunter said.

Rachel and the others did as they were told. It took a while for everybody to find a seat but they managed it non-the-less.

Rachel took the role of the leader and explained the ins and outs of the Xavier institute. Both Gale and her father listened intently as the redhead told them all about the institute, how Gale would be taught to harness her powers and put them to good use.

'Can I ask you a question?' Gale asked.

'Sure, go a head.' TJ replied. 'What do you wanna ask?'

'Will I have to fight any of those evil mutants like the ones on TV?'

'Hopefully not.' TJ replied. 'That's mostly left to the senior X-People.'

'What powers do you have?' Rachel asked. 'Miss Frost was kinda lacking in details.'

'I think I'm an empath.' Gale replied. 'My mother was, before she… died. I think I can heal people too but it kinda tires me out when I do it.'

'Hank'll like you then.' TJ said. 'We're always looking for extra nursing staff.'

'Oh wow, that's cool.' Gale replied. 'I've always wanted to be a nurse.'

'I guess that only leaves me to welcome you to the Xavier Institute.' Rachel said with a happy smile. 'Welcome to the Sirens.'

A big smile spread on Gale's face as she hugged her father.

'Did you hear that, Daddy? I'm going to be an X-Woman!'

'Yeah, I heard you, sweetie.' Mr Hunter smiled. 'And I'm glad for you.'

'We'll just leave you to say your goodbyes.' Rachel said as she led the others out of the room. 'We'll be waiting in the big jet plane outside, okay?'

'You guys really arrived in a big jet?' Gale asked, not believing her ears. 'Man, I thought that was just a story.'

'Oh no, it's all true.' Val replied. 'We've got loads of them.'

Something clicked in Gale's memory as she looked at the blonde.

'Wait, didn't you used to be in the Fantastic Four?'

'Well, kinda…' Val replied. She didn't really like it when people compared her to her father. Sure, she was super-intelligent but she wasn't just Reed Richards's daughter.

'Wow, I'm gonna be mixing with celebrities! Yay me!'

**

* * *

Back at Xavier's- **

Gale was now in her room. She had the room to herself for now, as she hadn't yet been allocated a roommate. She was unpacking her clothes and putting them in her closet. It was the start of a new life for her and she was quite excited about it. Sure, she loved her father and all but being a trainee X-Man was something else.

Gale had just about finished unpacking her clothes when there was a knock on the door.

'Hey Gale it's me, Val. Can I come in?' The blonde said as she peeked her head around the door.

'Sure, come on in.' Gale replied as she slid her case under bed. 'What can I help you with?'

'Seeing that the squad's pretty much sorted, Sharon and I were thinking about holding a sleepover, you in?'

'I guess.' Gale replied. 'It'll be nice to get to know the other girls.'

'Cool, I'll go tell the others.' Val aid as she disappeared once more.

Now alone again, Gale flopped onto her bed and hugged herself. It was going to be so much fun here at Xavier's.

**TBC… **

* * *

_**Next: Three Blondes and a Sleepover **_

_Crushes are admitted and feelings shown as the girls hold their sleepover. Who has a crush on which X-Man and which two Sirens end up together?_


	7. Three Blondes and a Sleepover

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 7: Three Blondes and a Sleepover**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, the X-Men all belong to Marvel while Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_Oh yeah, the girls will kick some bad guy butt soon enough._

**Needles- **_I'm counting the three Cuckoos as one as they all share one mind, okay? Therefore, the Sirens still have six members. If you think Rachel will be busy in The Uncanny X-Men as well s teaching the Sirens, just think about poor Wolverine, in the comics he's in all three main X-Team as well as the New Avengers._

**Agent-G- **_Oh yeah, you can bet that a few things will be brought into the open in the sleepover._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Sharon and Gale were in their dorm room getting ready for their upcoming sleepover with the other members of their squad.

'It was sure nice of you guys to hold this sleepover for me.' Gale said as she gathered up her pillow and other necessary supplies. 'I wish I had friends like you guys back home.'

'Your friends not big on the mutant thing, huh?' Sharon asked as she flopped down onto her bed.

'Then that would mean that they're my real friends.' Gale replied. 'Real friends would like me whether I was a mutant or not.'

'That's the spirit.' Sharon grinned. 'You'll go far, kiddo.'

'Uh… What exactly do you do at a sleepover?' Gale asked.

'You haven't ever had a sleepover, have you?' Sharon replied.

'No friends, remember?' Gale said.

'Well, just stick close to me and you'll be fine.' Sharon replied as she put her arm around Gale's shoulder companionably.

* * *

**The rec room-**

Gale and Sharon joined the rest of the girls in the rec room. Everybody was dressed in their respective sleepwear. Sharon was wearing an oversized purple t-shirt with matching shorts and bed socks while Lucy was wearing a simple black t-shirt with matching shorts. Gale was wearing blue tartan jammies while Val was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of Starfire of the Teen Titans on the front with blue shorts. The three Cuckoos were wearing long white nightdresses while Penny was wearing her usual leather straps, special gloves and fluffy bunny slippers.

'Now that we're all here, we can start with the sleepover.' Phoebe said as she plopped down onto the sofa. 'Any suggestions what we can do first?'

'Watch a chick flick?' Sharon asked.

'Uch, please no.' Val groaned. 'They suck.'

'It's alright for you, little-miss sci-fi addict.' Eve replied.

'I'm not all that big on chick flicks either.' Gale added.

'Same here.' Lucy said.

'Okay, is there anybody here that actually likes chick flicks?' Fiona asked.

Out of the assembled Sirens, Eve, Phoebe and Sharon were the only ones that held up their arms.

'You guys suck.' Sharon sighed. 'What's a sleepover without chick flicks?'

'Fun?' Penny shrugged.

'Hey, look at you Pen.' Val grinned as she patted her roomie on the shoulder. 'You've gone got yourself a sense of humour!'

Penny just smiled at the compliment.

'Why don't we talk about guys?' Sharon asked. 'That's unless the rest of you guys wanna ruin another staple part of sleepovers.'

'Nope, I'm cool.' Val replied.

'Us too.' The Cuckoos chimed.

'I guess…' Penny shrugged.

Gale meanwhile looked over at Lucy, who seemed to be uncomfortable with the subject matter. Gale's heart went out to the girl, she had been told what Lucy used to do before she joined the institute and it wasn't very pleasant.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' Sharon asked.

'Ooh, ooh! I do!' Val replied, waving her hand about.

'Okay then…' Sharon said as she thought of a question. 'Which X-Man do you think is the cutest?'

'Oh God, I don't wanna answer that.' Val groaned embarrassedly.

'You gotta answer the question, unless you wanna forfeit.' Sharon replied.

'Okay, okay, I'll tell you.' Val sighed. 'The X-Man that I think is the cutest is… Beast.'

'Mmm, good choice.' Sharon nodded. 'Mr McCoy's a cutie alright.'

'You're just saying that because he's a cat person too.' The Cuckoos replied.

'Okay then girls, who do you think is the cutest?' Sharon asked.

'Gambit, no contest.' The Cuckoos replied, a little too quickly. 'Mmm, Gambit…'

'Like we didn't see that coming.' Gale snickered.

'Okay then, I'll go next.' Sharon said. 'The X-Man that I think the cutest is… Wolverine!'

'Eww! You can't be serious!' Eve groaned. 'Mr Logan is so gross! He's all hairy.'

'Unlike Remy.' Fiona added with a dreamy smile. 'He's perfect.'

'Mmm, Remy…' Phoebe sighed.

'Penny, your turn.' Sharon said.

'I-I don't know…' Penny replied timidly.

'Aww, c'mon Pen.' Sharon said. 'There's got to be someone that you think is cute.'

'Sharon, don't.' Val said as she tried to stick up for her roommate. 'Penny doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to.'

'That's alright.' Penny replied. 'I'll tell you who I like…'

The rest of the girls leant closer; eager to hear who the timid young girl liked the most.

'I-I like No-Face.' Penny whispered.

'No-Face, who's that?' Sharon asked.

'I think Penny means Chamber.' Val replied.

'Mmm, he's pretty cute.' Eve nodded. 'Pity that he doesn't have lips to kiss with.'

'You don't need to have lips to be a good lover.' Sharon snickered.

'Sharon Smith, that as disgusting!' Val gasped in mock shock. 'What if Miss Frost heard you say that?'

'I bet she'd encourage it.' Sharon shrugged.

'You should hear some of the thoughts she has about Mr McCoy.' The Cuckoos chimed. 'They're sweaty and inappropriate.'

'Have any of you guys noticed that she seemed to have a strand of blue hair stuck to her clothes earlier?' Val asked. 'I saw her walk out of her office looking all messy, her hair was in a right state.'

'She was most probably defiling her desk with Mr McCoy.' Sharon replied.

The Cuckoos shivered in disgust as they had once walked in on Miss Frost doing that very same thing.

'Okay, enough nasty mental imagery.' Val winced. 'Gale and Lucy haven't told us who they like yet.'

'I-I can't talk about this…' Lucy said as she got up and walked out. 'Sorry…'

'What's up with her?' The Cuckoos sniffed. 'It was just a little fun.'

'You should perfectly know why Lucy doesn't want to talk about this.' Gale said, getting rather riled up. 'You all know what she used to do before she came here. Did you ever think that she wouldn't be comfortable talking about boys when she used to be a prostitute?'

'Why so defensive, Gale?' Eve asked. 'Don't tell us you're sweet on the poor little clone…'

Gale blushed slightly, what if she did have the teensiest bit of a crush on Lucy?

'Oh God, you do!' Val gasped. 'Since when?'

Gale fidgeted uncomfortably, she had never been comfortable talking about her sexuality.

'I'm not sure this is the time to talk about whether I have a crush on Lucy or not, she's upset and I'm going to go check on her.'

The rest of the girls watched as Gale disappeared up the stairs.

'She is so in denial.' The Cuckoos said.

'Oh give it up, you three.' Val sighed. 'She's your teammate for God's sake, you should be supporting her too.'

'We do.' The Cuckoos replied. 'We just think that it would be better if Gale came out and said it.'

'Perhaps she's not ready to tell Tiny Claws how she feels.' Penny piped up.

'Wow, sarcastic and insightful.' Val replied. 'You're smarter than you think.

* * *

**Upstairs-**

Gale stopped outside the room that Lucy shared with Cessily Kincaid once she heard gentle sobbing.

'Lucy, are you alright?' Gale asked gently. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

The door opened slightly as Lucy slowly peered out, the trails of tears evident on her face.

'I'm not really in the mood…' Lucy sniffed.

'You'll feel better if you talk about this.' Gale replied. 'Please?'

Lucy sighed slightly and opened the door to let Gale in.

'No Cessily?' Gale asked as she walked in.

'She's having a sleepover too.' Lucy replied. 'Don't know who with…'

Gale sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her. Lucy cautiously sat beside the blue-haired empathic healer.

'I'm sure the Cuckoos didn't mean to be mean.' Gale said. 'That's what you get when you're Miss Frost's prize students, huh?'

Lucy nodded silently.

'I don't like talking about boys.' She whispered.

Gale bit her lips as she sensed a wave of sadness come from the girl beside her. Sadness mixed with something else… A sense of longing, wanting to be held.

'Do you… like boys?' Gale asked. 'I heard about your date with Jay Guthrie.'

'Jay was nice.' Lucy said. 'But I don't think he was right for me. Hellion most probably got him to ask me out as a joke.'

'Jay wouldn't ever do something like that.' Gale replied. 'He's too nice for one.'

'Then why would he ask me out?' Lucy asked, starting to tear up again. 'I'm a freak.'

As if to illustrate her point, Lucy unsheathed the twin claws on both of her hands.

'Nobody in their right mind would ask me out on a date, let alone like me.'

'That's not true…' Gale replied honestly. 'I like you…'

'Of course you like me.' Lucy snorted. 'You're on the same squad as me.'

'That wasn't what I meant.' Gale replied. 'Lucy, I _really_ like you.'

Lucy looked at Gale with a confused expression.

'I-I don't understand.'

'Here, let me show you…' Gale said as she slowly leant in closer.

Lucy didn't know what was happening to her as she felt Gale gently press her lips against hers. Lucy's eyes snapped open at the touch and her skin started to tingle.

The kiss was a chaste one and was over as soon as it began.

Lucy's mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise as her claws popped back in.

'Y-you kissed me…'

'That's because I like you.' Gale replied. 'I don't like seeing you hurt and perhaps you'd let somebody help you feel better.'

Lucy bit her lip nervously, she wasn't sure if she felt the same way as Gale did for her. The kiss was a good one, however. If Lucy were to let somebody into her heart, it would be somebody like Gale, kind, smart and beautiful.

'Okay…' Lucy said as a small smile graced her lips. 'I think I'd like that.'

Gale just smiled and placed her hand onto Lucy's. This time the sense of sadness that Gale sensed from the other girl had dissipated somewhat and was replaced by a sense of happiness.

Lucy looked at Gale and bit her lip nervously.

'Umm Gale, can I ask you something?'

'Sure, go ahead.'

'Can we kiss again? I kind of liked it…'

Gale just smiled and leant in once more. This time the kiss was between the two of them as Lucy returned it wholeheartedly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and the Danger Room**

_The Sirens get their first Danger Room session and they must work as a team to rescue a young mutant girl form the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants._


	8. Three Blondes and the Danger Room

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 8: Three Blondes and the Danger Room**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G._

**

* * *

Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yeah, Lucy is a cutie._

**Agent-G- **_Glad you liked how I handled Lucy and Gale, there will be plenty more fluff where that came from._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was time for the Sirens' first Danger Room session as a squad and Rachel had programmed a simulation especially for them. She wouldn't tell the girls what it was, only that it was an extra-special surprise.

Gale was the first one to finished getting changed into her uniform and was waiting outside the Danger Room for the rest of the squad. She wasn't exactly sure why she was even included in this training session; it wasn't as if her powers could be used in any offensive way. Gale let out a heavy sigh as Gambit walked past.

'Problem, p'tite?' The Cajun asked.

'Oh, hi Mr LeBeau.' Gale said, as she looked up form the floor. 'I was just thinking.'

'Care to share?'

Gale bit her lip nervously before continuing.

'I-I'm not really sure if I should be included in this session, it isn't as if I can use my powers for anything other than healing.'

'But you're an empath, right?' Gambit asked. 'Why not screw up yo' opponents emotions?'

'I would if I could.' Gale replied. 'But my powers aren't strong enough to do that yet.'

Remy nodded in reply as he thought something over.

'I'll tell you what, take dis bo staff, dat should give you somet'ing to use as a weapon.'

'But I can't take this.' Gale said as she turned the staff over in her hands. 'This is yours.'

'Dat's alright.' Gambit shrugged. 'I've got plenty others. Well, I can't chat here all day, Havok'll go nuts if I miss de mission briefing.'

'Bye.' Gale nodded. 'And Mr LeBeau, thanks…'

'No problem, p'tite.' Gambit replied as he gave Gale a jaunty salute.

Gale smiled to herself as she twirled the staff in her hands. Oh yeah, she would be able to kick some butt with this!

'Was that Gambit that you were talking to just then?' The Cuckoos asked as they walked up with Rachel and the rest of the squad. 'He didn't give you his staff, did he?'

'Oh yeah.' Gale nodded as she held the staff out to show it off. 'Isn't it cool?'

'That isn't fair!' The Cuckoos pouted. 'We've been stalking Gambit for ages and we haven't got within an inch of getting our hand son his staff.'

'Apart from that time you walked in on him in the shower.' Sharon added.

'Yeah, that'll stay with us forever.' The Cuckoos sighed dreamily. 'Mmm, Remy…'

'I think we'd better get in before they start drooling, don't you?' Rachel asked.

The rest of the girls nodded in reply as Rachel led them into the Danger Room. It only looked like a big blank room with round metallic walls right now, as the training session hadn't started yet.

'You guys just wait here for the simulation to begin and I'll get up into the control room, okay?'

The girls nodded and waited for the simulation to begin.

'I wonder what she's got planned for us.' Val said. 'I hope it's a fight against the Brood or something.'

'I-it won't be, will it?' Penance asked timidly. 'I-isn't that a little bit difficult?'

'I kind of doubt that this session'll be too advanced.' Sharon replied. 'We didn't even get to go that far straight away back when I was with the Hellions. Miss frost may have been evil then but she wouldn't kill us just for the sake of a training session.'

'Okay girls.' Rachel said through the speakers. 'Welcome to your first ever Danger Room session!'

The girls looked around as the blank, metallic walls of the Danger Room changed to what seemed to be a simulation of Central Park.

Gale whistled in appreciation.

'Wow, and I thought this session was just going to be something lame like self defence.'

Rachel's voice came through the speakers once again.

'Okay girls, the aim of this mission is to rescue a kidnapped young girl from somewhere in Central Park. The enemies that you'll face won't be too difficult, just a few low-level Brotherhood grunts, but there will be a surprise at the end. Good luck.'

The girls looked at each other as they tried to decide what to do next.

'Lucy, can you sense any unusual scents?' Val asked, taking the role of leader.

'Yes, I can sense something… big.' Lucy replied. 'I'm guessing that was the kidnapper.'

'Right, so we know which direction they went in then.' Val said. 'Lead on Lucy!'

Lucy set off at a quick pace as Val and the others headed after her.

* * *

**Several minutes later-**

Lucy stopped at the foot of a bridge over a lake and held out a hand to stop the others.

'Somebody's coming…' She said. 'I think it's the Brotherhood.'

The girls turned around and sure enough, a few Brotherhood grunts appeared form the underbrush.

'Die X-Men!' One grunt yelled as he let rip with an energy blast form his hands. Fortunately, Val was ready and put up an invisible force field around the squad.

'We'll take care of them!' The Cuckoos said as three identical evil smiles spread across their faces.

The quintet of Brotherhood grunts let out yells of pain as they clutched their heads and fell to the ground.

'Nice work, grilse.' Rachel said through the speakers. 'Now you just need to gte over the broken bridge.'

'That's easy.' Val replied. 'I'll just take us over on an invisible slide.'

So Val did that very thing and slid the squad over to the other side. Unfortunately, more Brotherhood grunts popped up.

'They're mine!' Lucy said as she unsheathed her claws and leapt at the grunts. She stabbed one grunt in the face and kicked the other in the face before spinning around and sweeping the third grunt's feet from under him. She then stabbed him in the chest.

'Wow, hardcore 'Twen.' Sharon nodded. 'Remind me never to piss you off.'

* * *

**Later still-**

Next up the Sirens found themselves in an alleyway with several more Brotherhood grunts.

'Wanna back me up on this, Pen?' Sharon asked.

Penny just nodded and got ready to leap at the grunts. Sharon was the first to attack as she morphed into her were-panther form and pounced on a grunt, slashing at him with her claws. Penny followed suit and stabbed a grunt in the knees before elbowing him in the gut.

'Penny, look out!' Gale yelled as she saw a grunt leap down. Penny spun around to see the grunt getting ready to blast her. Before he could do that however, Gale threw her staff, hitting the grunt in the throat.

'Get your stinking energy blasts off my friend!' Gale hissed as she hit the grunt in the gut with her staff. She then followed that with a blow to the back of the head, and another, and another…

'Umm Gale, I think you got him.' Val said.

Gale stopped beating her grunt to a pulp and looked down at him.

'Oh right, whoops!' She winced, blushing slightly. 'Got a little carried away there.'

'Okay, good job with those grunts girls.' Rachel said. 'You're almost at the end of the mission. Now for your surprise…'

'Do you guys hear that?' Lucy asked as she cocked her head. 'Something rumbling…'

Val's eyes widened in realisation.

'Everybody down!'

Val got up a force field just in time as something came smashed though a nearby wall, scattering debris everywhere.

'Oh no, it's the Blob!' Sharon winced. 'We're so screwed!'

'Oh we wouldn't say that…' The Cuckoos chimed. 'It's time to put the telepathic smack down on you tubby!'

'Don't make fun of me!' The Blob bellowed. 'I'll crush you!'

Lucy leapt at the walking tub of lard with a feral yell and began clawing at his back.

'Lucy no, that won't work!' Val yelled.

Val's warnings came too late as the Blob merely plucked Lucy off his back and flung her against a stack of crates.

'Lucy, no!' Gale yelled, fearing that her friend was seriously hurt. 'You'll pay for that you monster!'

Gale then took aim and threw her staff like a spear, hitting the Blob in the eye.

'I'm blind!' He bellowed. 'No! I'll squish you!'

'Oh shut up fatty.' The Cuckoos chimed as they zapped the Blob with three consecutive mind bolts.

The Blob let out another scream of pain and clutched his head.

'Get outta my head!' He bellowed as he slammed his fists into the ground., knocking the Cuckoos off their feet. Sharon rushed over to check them out.

'Okay that's it, you're going down!' Val hissed. 'And I'm the one that's gonna do it!'

Val winced as she visualised the Blob's heart with an invisible fist clutching it, then she squeezed. The Blob grunted in pain and clutched his chest. Val squeezed harder. The Blob gave one last groan of pain before collapsing on his face.

'Wow, what did you do to him?' Gale asked as she helped Lucy to her feet.

'Gave him a heart attack.' Val shrugged. 'Nothing too fancy.'

'Good job you're on our side, huh?' Sharon snickered.

'Congratulations girls, you just completed your first Danger Room session!' Rachel said. 'And I must say, I'm pretty impressed. Now we have to see if the other squads can beat your record.'

'I-I think that'll be difficult.' Penny said. 'W-we kicked butt, right?'

'Damn straight we did!' Val grinned as she held out her hand in celebration. 'Go Sirens!'

The other girls put their hands on top of Val's and beamed happily.

_'GO SIRENS'_ They echoed.

* * *

**Nearby-**

Angel Gonzales looked around cautiously as she and Beak snuck out of the institute and headed into the woods.

'C'mon Beak, keep up.' Angel said as she headed further into the woods. 'Unless you wanna get caught by Mr Stick-Up-The-Ass… Beak?'

Angel stooped running and noticed that she had lost Beak.

'Beak, this isn't funny. Stop screwing with me…'

Angel jumped as she heard a wet snap.

'Quit it Beak, you're freaking me out!'

'Oh that's good, I always like it when they scream.' Sabretooth said as he walked out form the trees.

'You're not Beak…' Angel said as she started to back away.

'Fraid not Frail, your hubby ended up in a bargain bucket.' Sabretooth replied as he licked the blood from his fingers. 'Mmm, finger-licking good!'

Angel tried to let out a scream but Sabretooth grabbed her by the throat.

'Y'know, I've changed my mind about the screaming thing, it gives me a headache.'

Angel whimpered in fear, as the evil grin on Sabretooth's face grew even wider as he brought her closer…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and the Bad Kitty**

_The Sirens vs Sabretooth, 'nuff said!_


	9. Three Blondes and the Bad Kitty

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 9: Three Blondes and the Bad Kitty**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_I'm glad you liked my squad, it took me long enough to think up suitable members. _

**David-** _In the URM-Verse Beak was brought back to Xavier's in _'The New Exiles.' 

**Needles- **_I pity the fool that ends up teaching the 'special' kids._

**GothikStrawberry- **_Sabes is gonna get his furry, feral butt whupped alright. And by a bunch of girls at that!_

**Agent-G- **_Gale might even have a mentor in the shape of Mr LeBeau. To tell you the truth, I didn't really think about Angel and Beak's kids (nor do I particularly care) but for argument's sake, let's say that Sabes got to them too._

**Thanks to-** _Kldslkfj._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

After a successful Danger Room session, the Sirens decided to celebrate by camping out in the woods nearby the X-Mansion.

Val and Penny were in their dorm room preparing their camping equipment.

Val finished packing her stuff and looked over at the confused Penance.

'Something wrong, Pen?' Val asked.

Penny just stood there looking at the small pile of camping equipment on her bed. There was a sleeping bag and some comfy clothes.

'Umm, I can't pick these up.' Penny said. 'I'll rip them.'

'Mr McCoy made you those special gloves, right?' Val asked. 'Why not try those on?'

'I don't really like them.' Penny admitted. 'They don't feel right…'

'They're to help you, Pen.' Val said. 'You'll need to wear them if you're ever going to get a chance with Jay Guthrie.'

Penny blushed embarrassedly and shifted her feet.

'W-what do you mean?' She asked. 'I-I don't like him like that…'

'Sure you don't.' Val chuckled. 'Now, put those gloves on, the others'll be waiting for us.'

Penny sighed reluctantly and put her special leather-adamantium blend gloves that enabled her to touch.

* * *

**Outside-**

Sharon, Gale, Lucy and the Cuckoos were waiting impatiently for Val and Penny to arrive.

'What's taking them so long?' Phoebe sighed. 'It'll be day by the time they get here.'

'Aww don't be so impatient, Pheebs.' Sharon said as she patted the blonde on the shoulder. 'Poor Penny's most probably nervous. You know she isn't big on these social gathering things.'

'That girl needs a boyfriend already.' Fiona said. 'Then she'd be more social.'

'But how can she kiss if she's got razor-sharp skin?' Gale asked. 'Isn't that kind of dangerous?'

'I heard that Val's helping Mr McCoy to make something that'll help her.' Sharon said.

Gale looked over at Lucy and noticed that her friend had spaced out.

'Lucy, you alright?' The blue-haired Canadian asked.

Lucy snapped out of her stupor and looked back at Gale.

'It was weird, I felt like somebody was watching us.' She said.

'It's most probably Lockheed.' Eve said. 'You know how much of a perv that dragon is. If he's not sniffing Miss Pryde's underwear, he's snooping on the women.'

Lucy shrugged off her doubts and followed the rest of the girls in to the woods.

* * *

**Later-**

Val and Penny had joined the rest of the girls and started to set up their tents. Sharon had even started up a fire so they could get themselves warm.

Once the tents were all set up, everybody sat around the campfire and began to enjoy its warmth.

'So what do you guys wanna do now?' Sharon asked. 'Tell ghost stories?'

'I'm not so sure about that.' Val replied. 'I don't think Penny would like that.'

'That's okay.' Penny replied. 'Don't change your plans because of me.'

'Ooh, I know!' Sharon said as she snapped her fingers with an idea. 'Has anybody got a guitar?'

'I have.' Gale said. 'But it's back in my room.'

'Aww nuts.' Sharon muttered. 'I thought we could sing some camp songs.'

'Oh God, not _Kumbaya_.' Val groaned. 'That is so totally lame!'

'Well what ideas have you got, Little Miss Brain-Box?' Sharon asked.

'I thought we could just roast some marshmallows.' Val shrugged. 'Y'know, just enjoy the quiet.'

Lucy sat up straight as she sensed something unusual.

'Somebody's here.' She hissed.

'We can sense it too.' The Cuckoos added. 'And it's not Lockheed.'

'You got that right, frail.' A voice growled from the shadows. 'I already killed some of yer little friends, might as well add a few more to my list.'

The Sirens got up form their seats and tried to find who was threatening them.

'Show yourself.' Val demanded. 'We're not scared of you.'

'Yer scent says different, darlin'.' The voice chuckled evilly. 'Bein' scared always sweetens the kill.'

'He's above us!' The Cuckoos gasped.

The girls looked up as one and saw Sabretooth sitting atop a branch above their heads.

'So much for my surprise.' Sabretooth sighed before letting out a growl and leaping down. He never got very far as Val conjured up an invisible force field, deflecting Sabretooth away form them.

'Enjoy that while yer can, frail.' Sabretooth growled. 'Cuz it won't protect yer fer long.'

'Leave my friends alone.' Lucy snarled. 'You're not welcome here.'

'And what're you gonna do about it?' Sabretooth asked. 'You gonna hit me with yer Barbie?'

Lucy just growled and unsheathed her claws.

'Oh great, the Runt's got himself a daughter.' Sabretooth said. 'It's gonna make this a fair sight sweeter.'

'Says you, Creed.' The Cuckoos hissed.

Sabretooth let out a scream of pain as the Cuckoos zapped him with three identical mind bolts.

'Get outta my head!' Sabretooth hissed as he clutched his head and fell to his knees.

Sharon let out a hiss of rage as she change din to her werepanther form and leapt at Sabretooth. She raked her claws against his chest and dug her teeth into his neck.

'It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me.' Sabretooth growled as he grabbed Sharon and threw her against a tree, knocking her out.

'You will pay for that!' Penny snarled. 'Nobody hurts my friends.'

Penny then leapt at Sabretooth with astonishing speed and slashed at his face.

Sabretooth went to swat Penny away but she was too fast and raked her fingers over his arm, almost cutting him to the bone.

Then Lucy leapt in and slashed at his chest, aiming for his heart.

'Leave our friends alone!' She demanded.

Sabretooth just roared in rage and pain and threw the two girls away.

'Lucy, no!' Gale yelled, fearing that her friend was hurt.

'Aww, looks like yer got a soft spot fer Runt Junior.' Sabretooth chuckled evilly. 'You can watch me kill her.'

Gale just bellowed in rage and charged at Sabretooth, battering at him with her fists.

'Gale, don't!' Val yelled.

Sabretooth just growled in anger as he grabbed Gale by the throat.

'Looks like you're the first, Blue.'

'Leave her alone, Creed.' Val demanded. 'I won't tell you again.'

'Oooh, I'm shakin' in my boots.' Sabretooth taunted.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Val sneered.

Sabretooth was about to snap Gale's neck when his eyes snapped open in surprise.

'What the Hell are you doin' to me?'

'Force fields aren't the only things I can create.' Val replied as she squeezed her hand into a fist. 'I've encased your heart in an invisible box. Let my friend go or I'll squeeze your heart like a zit.

'Go to He… Aargh!'

Sabretooth fell to his knees as Val tightened the force field around his heart.

'I've always wondered how much a healing factor could take.' She said. 'A crushed heart for instance. Then again, what if I cut off the oxygen supply to your brain?'

Sabretooth dropped Gale and clutched his throat as Val encased his head in another invisible force field.

Sabretooth was about to expire from oxygen deprivation when two claws protruded form his chest. Val released the force field from around Sabretooth's head and he collapsed onto his face.

'It won't take him long to heal.' Val said. 'Cuckoos, if you'll care to do the honours?'

'It'll be our pleasure.' The Cuckoos grinned evilly as they put their hands to Sabretooth's head and zapped his brain.

'When he wakes up he'll think that he's a Thai prostitute called Mai-Ling.' The Cuckoos said.

'Just a little thing Ms Frost taught us.' Eve shrugged.

'That'll teach him to mess wiht the Cuckoos.' Phoebe added.

* * *

**The med bay-**

Sabretooth had been safely stashed in the brig while the girls had a check up in the med bay.

Nobody was seriously hurt, just a few bumps and bruises, which was pretty lucky seeing who they had just fought.

'That was totally hardcore, Val.' Sharon said as Gale healed her wounds. 'You're freaking unbeatable!'

'I just hope you don't boast about it like your mother did when she beat the Hulk.' Eve said.

Val just smiled modestly and dumped some gauze into the bin.

'Who knows, at the rate we're going, next week we could be fighting Magneto or something.' Val grinned.

'Apocalypse even.' Fiona said. 'Y'know, if he wasn't dead…'

While all this was going on, Gale walked over to the bed where Lucy was recuperating from the battle.

'That was really brave of you, Lucy.' Gale said as she laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. 'I wish my powers were as useful in a fight as yours. All I ca do is heal people up afterwards.'

Lucy took Gale's hand and gently squeezed it in comfort.

'Your powers are useful too.' She said. 'It stopped everybody form being seriously hurt.'

'You're just saying that because we kissed.' Gale replied cheekily.

'Do you know what would make me feel even more better?' Lucy asked, the merest hint of a smile gracing her lips.

'I've got a fair idea what…' Gale replied as she leant down and gently pressed her lips against Lucy's.

Lucy smiled under Gale's lips and laced her arms around her friend's waist.

'Geez guys, get a room.' Fiona groaned. 'This is a med bay, not a brothel.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and a Guthrie**

_Chamber isn't the only guy that Penny has a crush on, she fancies Jay Guthrie too. If only she could build up the courage to tell him how she feels. Then there's her powers, how could a girl with razor-sharp skin kiss anybody? Perhaps Val and Beast will be able to help her…_


	10. Three Blondes and the Guthrie

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 10: Three Blondes and a Guthrie**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Yes, Lucy and Gale are together in this story. Jay is a member of the New Mutants in this._

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yup, Lucy and Gale are a cute couple. Gotta love the Cuckoos. What's not to like about a trio of miniature Emmas?_

**TheLegendaryManHimself-** _Sabes will never be able to live down the fact that he got his butt kicked by the Sirens. Heh. _

**Agent-G- **_More Gale/Lucy fluffiness coming right up. _

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The young mutant girl known as Penance, or as Penny by her friends, woke up with a groan. Penny's roomie, Valeria Richards, was still snoring away like a freight train. Val always was a heavy sleeper.

Penny pushed aside her sheets and winced as her claw-like hands tore several large gouges into them. She'd better ask one of the grown-ups for some more.

Penny threw the ruined sheet onto the floor and looked at her pillow, that to had been shredded by her razor-sharp skin. Even more stuff that she'd have to get from the grown-ups.

Penny reached out to put on the special gloves that the fuzzy blue cat man **(1)** made her but decided against it, she needed to stretch her legs. Luckily, the window was already open. It had been quite a warm night so Val had left the window open to let some air in. Penny carefully clambered out onto a tree next to the window.

Luckily nobody was around to see her clambering about, not even the stinky hairy man with the claws **(2) **who was always up and about early. Perhaps he had gone to see the nice lady with the white hair. **(3) **Penny may have been a little naïve in the ways of the world but she knew that there was something going on between them.

Penny carefully climbed down from the tree and loped across the lawn to the small forest beyond the mansion.

Even though Penny and her friends had defeated the nasty cat man **(4)** a week or so previous, Penny felt that it was her duty to guard her home and her friends from any attacks that may come. That was one of the things that she often did back when she lived with Yellow Coat **(5) **and the others.

Penny quickly made sure that nobody could see her before loping into the forest to begin her guard duty.

* * *

**Later-**

When Penny was sure that the mansion was in no trouble of any attacks, she clambered back in through her window and got ready for breakfast with the others.

That is where Penny was now, sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of her teammates. Val, Sharon and the others were gossiping about their usual stuff, boys, boys and more boys. Penny was just poking at her food; she never did have much of an appetite.

Val noticed her friend's sombre expression.

'Pen, you okay?' Val asked concernedly.

'M'fine.' Penny shrugged as she poked at her apple.

'C'mon Penny, you can tell me.' Val replied. 'I'm your friend, it's not as if I'm going to spread all your dark secrets around the mansion.'

'I'm fine, really.' Penny said. 'There's nothing wrong.'

'It' Jono, isn't it?' Val asked. During the Sirens' getting to know you sleepover, Penny let it slip that she had a crush on Jono Starsmore, the X-Man and her former Generation-X teammate known as Chamber. Her crush was never to come into fruition however, as Jono was already spoken for and Penny didn't want to anger Ms Moonstar by hitting on her guy.

'No…' Penny lied. 'It's not about him.'

Val just cocked a sceptical brow.

'Really?'

Penny sighed reluctantly, there really was no use in lying to Val.

'Okay, maybe a little bit.' Penny admitted. 'I'm never going to kiss him, am I? Not with my skin. I'll hurt him if I even touch him.'

'What would you say if I knew a way to help you soften your skin?' Val asked.

'There's nothing that can do that.' Penny replied. 'I'm going to be stuck like this forever.'

'Meet me in Mr McCoy's lab after our Danger Room session, I'll tell you there.' Val said, a small smile growing on her lips.

Penny just blinked in confusion at her friend's words, could there be a way to cure her problem or was it just a dream?

* * *

**Hank's lab-**

Penny was nervously walking down the corridor that led to Hank McCoy's lab. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Had Val come up with a way to help Penny with her mutation? Penny stopped for a moment and ran over her thoughts. What is Val actually had made something to help Penny? Kissing Jono was a no-no so she had to set her sights on somebody else. What about Kentucky's **(6)** brother? The one with the wings. All of the other female students thought that he was cute.

A small smile spread across Penny's face at that, Jay Guthrie was awfully cute. And that singing voice, wow.

Penny was so immersed in her daydream that she didn't hear Remy and Rogue approach.

'Don' tell me McCoy's got you to test dis new doo-dad.' The Cajun mutant said. 'He already press-ganged Roguie into dis.'

Penny jumped slightly at the Cajun's sudden voice.

'Oh! Mr Gambit. Sorry, I was just thinking…'

'About Paige's li'l brother ah bet.' Rogue chuckled. 'All the other galls're doin' that. An' I must admit, he is a hottie…'

'Chere, de boy's jailbait, remember?' Remy replied. 'Dat kinda t'ing is freaky.'

'Says the guy with the three telepathic stalkers.' Rogue teased.

'So, dis new doo-dad McCoy an' Val have invented…' Remy said, swiftly changing the subject.

'Dou you think they've really done it?' Penny asked. 'Made something that can help with my powers, I mean.'

'Well Monsieur La Bet has never let us down before.' Remy replied. 'So I've got faith in him. What about you, chere?'

'Ah kinda gave up hopin' really.' Rogue shrugged. 'So ah'm gonna wait an' see if it actually works before dancin' up an' down.'

'Ah, felicitations everybody.' Hank said as he popped his head out of the door to his lab. 'Valeria has finished making the preparations for the experiment. If you would all like to join us in the lab?'

'Well, no time lahke the present.' Rogue shrugged.

Hank just nodded and stepped out of the way to let everybody walk in.

Penny timidly followed everybody into the lab and looked around. The lab didn't look all that different than it did the last time she was in there, all shiny metallic floors and walls and cluttered desks. One thing that was different about it was the fact that Val was standing in front of a table with her hands behind her back and a huge grin on her face.

'Why do ah get a sense of impendin' doom?' Rogue muttered to herself.

'There's really no need to be worried, Rogue.' Val replied. 'It has already been safely tested.'

'An' who would de unlucky victim… test subject be?' Remy asked.

'That would be Mr Summers.' Val replied. 'We suckered… requested his help and he helped us.'

'It's quite extraordinary what young Alex will do for five dollars and a couple of Twinkies.' Hank said.

'So, we gonna get this show on the road or what?' Rogue asked.

Val just nodded and picked up some watch-type objects.

'These are based on a combination of Kurt's old image inducer and Forge's power nullifier.' Hank explained. 'I will spare you the details so you can feel free to put them on at your discretion.'

'Uhh, wasn't Mr Forge's thing supposed to be permanent?' Penny asked. 'I heard that when Miss Monroe was zapped by it, she lost her powers for months.'

'That's why we've included a failsafe switch.' Val replied. 'Just put the watches on, flip the switch and your powers are temporarily cancelled out. And Pen, the strap on yours is a special blend of leather and adamantium, just like your gloves.'

Penny and Rogue just looked at each other nervously.

'Wanna try it at the same tahme, hon?' Rogue asked.

Penny just nodded silently.

'Okay, after three.' Rogue said as she placed the watch on her wrist. 'One. Two. Three…'

Both Penny and Rogue closed their eyes nervously as they flicked the switches on their watches.

'Well ah don't feel any different.' Rogue said as she opened one eye. 'Just a li'l bit tingly.'

'Me too.' Penny replied. 'I thought it would feel… different.'

Hank and Val just looked at them both with knowing smiles.

'Try and use your powers.' Val challenged.

Penny nervously stuck out her hand towards Hank's desk, expecting her skin to cut straight through it. Quite to her amazement, all Penny could feel was the coldness of the metal desk against her fingers at they lay there on top with no sign of damage to the desk.

'Whoa.'

With that, Rogue decided to try to use her powers. She carefully reached out for Remy's hand. Instead of the usual dizziness and queasiness of her absorption powers kicking in, she felt the sensation of warm and slightly clammy skin against hers.

'Oh mah God…' Rogue said as she put her hand to her mouth. 'It actually worked!'

'Wow, I'm… soft.' Penny said, looking at her reflection in the veneer of Hank's desk. 'I'm cured!'

'The watches will last for several days of continuous use before needing to be recharged. The indicator on the face of the watch will flash red and emit a beep when it is low on energy.' Hank explained. 'It just used regular watch batteries.'

'Well ah know what ah'm gonna be doin' for the next few days.' Rogue said, tightening her grip on Remy's hand.

Remy's face slowly spread into a smile.

'Are you sayin' what a t'ink you're sayin'?' Remy asked.

'Well let's just go an' see.' Rogue chuckled as she dragged Remy away.

Penny didn't even realise that they had gone, she was engrossed in her new reflection. She gently prodded her cheeks and felt the soft skin underneath hr fingertips. She still had her pale blue eyes and her red hair, but instead of being spiky and razor-sharp, her hair was soft and luxurious, the same way it would feel if it had just been washed.

'Well Pen, d'you like it?' Val asked.

'Wow. I'm just… wow.' Penny said.

'Looks like Jay's all yours now.' Val grinned.

'Do you really think he'd go for somebody like me?' Penny asked.

'I would.' Val replied. 'Y'know, if I was that way inclined. 'You're a hottie.'

Penny's cheeks flushed slightly.

'W-well, I think I-I'd better go see…' Penny said as she slowly backed out of the lab. 'Wow, I'm beautiful. Wow.'

Val and Hank turned and smiled triumphantly at each other.

'Was this just a ploy to pair young Penance up with Jay?' Hank asked.

'It might have been.' Val replied coyly. 'Now I just need to work my magic on Sharon and the others…'

'Oh my stars and garters…' Hank groaned 'And I thought Katherine was bad.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and Murderworld**

_During a night out at the movies, the Cuckoos are kidnapped and end up in the clutches of the new Hellfire Club where one the Inner Circle has a revelation for Sharon…_

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Penny's nickname for Hank McCoy._

**(2)- **_Penny's nickname for Logan._

**(3)- **_Penny's nickname for Ororo._

**(4)- **_Penny's nickname for Sabretooth._

**(5)- **_Penny's nickname for Jubilee._

**(6)- **_Penny's nickname for Paige._


	11. Three Blondes and Murderworld

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 11: Three Blondes and Murderworld**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G and Mally belongs to matt3671._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Matt2671- **_Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for letting me use Mally too._

**Needles- **_I've never liked Arcade, he's always been pretty lame in my opinion. Also, the URM-Verse Arcade was killed by Scourge in _'Uncanny West Coast Avengers.'

**Agent-G- **_I haven't got anybody set for the Cuckoos just yet, I think I'll keep them single. _

**GothikStrawberry- **_I'd be a pretty happy guy too if I was with Rogue. Yummy. _

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Bobby has his own nullifier now. I think it would be rather uncomfortable for Lorna to kiss a guy made out of ice, right? She might get stuck. Heh._

* * *

**Quote of the day- '**_Hello Rose, I'm The Doctor. Run for your life!'- _**The Doctor (Doctor Who)**

* * *

**Salem Centre-**

It was a typical night in Salem Centre as people went about their business. It was early evening time and the crowds were beginning to flock to Harry's Hideaway.

The group of young teenage mutants known as the Sirens had just finished a day out on the town and were waiting for a cab to take them back to the Institute.

'Why don't we try the mall again?' Sharon asked. 'I could swear that there's something I missed yesterday.'

'And traipse us all over the place again?' Val groaned. 'I don't think so.'

'Let's check out the movies.' The Cuckoos chimed. 'There's a Johnny Depp double-bill. Pirates of the Caribbean, and Edward Scissorhands.'

'Mmm, Johnny…' Fiona sighed dreamily.

'What happened to _Mmm, Gambit?_' Gale asked. 'I thought you girls were always crushing on him.'

'Well it's a little difficult when Rogue keeps him locked in the bedroom all the time.' Phoebe muttered.

'We can sense their thoughts all the time.' Eve added. 'They are sweaty and inappropriate.'

'Somebody's jealous.' Val teased in a singsong voice.

'Are not!' The Cuckoos chimed. 'Jealousy isn't becoming of a lady. Miss Frost said so.'

'And Miss Frost is so well know for being a lady.' Gale snickered. 'Showcasing her… bits all the time.'

'Oh, so you've noticed that, then?' Lucy asked. 'Drooling all over her… things.'

'I-it's not that…' Gale replied. 'It's just that I can't help but _not_ notice Ms Frost displaying her… things.'

'Better watch yourself there, Lucy.' Val snickered. 'It looks like you've got some competition for Gale's attention.'

'I could take Miss Frost.' Lucy sniffed. 'I took the Red Skull down. **(1)** Did I tell you about that?'

'Yes.' The girls all sighed at once. 'Every darn chance you get.'

'Oh.' Lucy said, a little disappointed. 'Sorry. I was only making conversation.'

'It's just that you keep on going on about it.' Penny replied. 'Not that there's wrong with you being proud of doing that but… It's getting old.'

'I'm still proud of you, sweetie.' Gale said as she put her arm around Lucy's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. 'I never get tired of hearing it.'

Lucy blushed slightly at that.

'Cab's here.' Val said as one pulled up. 'Pile in, guys.'

The other girls did as they were told and climbed into the cab.

'Xavier Institute, please.' Val asked.

The cab driver nodded in reply and drove off.

Safely in their seats, the Sirens continued their conversation, not realising that the cab driver had wound up the screen that separated her from the passengers. A strange scent started to fill the air in the cab.

'Hey, do you guys smell that?' Sharon asked as she sniffed the air.

'_Gas!' _Gale yelped.

Lucy growled in anger as she unsheathed her claws with a _Snikt! _Unfortunately, the gas was already taking effect and she collapsed onto the other unconscious Sirens.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Lucy woke up with a groan. She rubbed her head as her vision slowly came back.

'Oh God, where are we?'

'I'm not sure.' Val replied as she looked around. 'It looks like we're in some kind of warehouse. Eve, Fiona, Phoebe, can you sense our captors telepathically?'

'There's something blocking our telepathy.' The Cuckoos replied. 'We can't get a strong enough signal.'

'I can't smell them either.' Lucy added. 'There's too many scents mixed all together.'

'Well it looks like whoever kidnapped us didn't expect us to wake up so soon.' Gale said. 'We're not even tied up.'

'Where's Sharon?' Penny asked as she looked around for their missing teammate.

'Crap.' Val hissed. 'First we get kidnapped, now we lose one of our own. Just how could this get any worse?'

'_Multiple mutant signatures detected. Eliminate with maximum force.'_

'I had to open my mouth.' Val sighed as several giant robotic Sentinels stomped towards them.

**

* * *

Several floors up-**

Once Sharon regained consciousness, she found herself tied to a chair in a room full of computer screens and control panels.

'Ah, you're awake.' A smug voice said. 'And here I was thinking that I'd have to slap you until you woke.'

Sharon's eyes widened in shock at the voice.

'_No!_ Not you! I saw you die.' **(2)**

'What can I say?' Jennifer Stavros, the former Hellion known as Roulette said as she stepped into Sharon's view. 'I got better.'

'Jennifer…? Why? How?'

'Long story short, the Hellfire Club brought me back.' Roulette replied. 'Now I'm one of their White Rooks.'

'W-where am I?' Sharon asked. 'Where are my friends? What have you done with them?'

'Welcome to Murderworld.' Roulette said as she threw her arms wide. 'Currently under new management after Arcade had an unfortunate encounter with a sniper. **(3)** I'm in charge, ain't that cool? I got my own little playground to mess around with. Your friends are going to be the first ones to try it out. Now, if I remember correctly, they should be encountering a small band of Sentinels. What do you say we sit back and watch?'

Sharon's eyes widened in shock once more at what she saw on one of the video monitors. It was her fellow Sirens, doing battle with Sentinels.

Under usual circumstances, Sharon would be delirious to see one of her old friends come back form the dead but a friend under the thrall of the Hellfire Club and threatening the safety of her teammates? All bets were off.

* * *

**Back with the other Sirens-**

The battle between the other Sirens and the Sentinels was going well. The Sentinels were obviously older, more primitive models, evidenced by the Sirens easily turning them into robotic mincemeat. Lucy was in the midst of her own little berserker rage as she leapt at the robotic giants and sliced them up with her claws. Val impaled a few with spikes created from invisible force fields. Penny switched to her sharp form and followed Lucy's lead as she shredded at them with her claw-like fingers, scoring the Sentinels' metallic skin until their inner workings were exposed. Then she dug her hands in and ripped their circuitry out.

The Cuckoos and Gale stood by as their teammates did their thing. Telepathy and empathy weren't all that useful against things that had no mind to latch on to.

'I feel kind of crappy, just standing here and letting the others do all the work.' Gale said. 'I wish there was something for us to do.'

'You'd better be careful what you wish for, meat.' A voice hissed form the shadows. 'You might just get it.'

The four Sirens stood back as a small contingent of robotic Brood dropped down form the wall.

'One of these days I'm going to learn to shut up.' Gale sighed. 'Pity I haven't got my staff with me.'

'Will this do?' Eve asked as she picked up a metal pole and pitched it to Gale.

'Perfect.' Gale grinned as she caught said pole and twirled it in her hand. Gambit had been teaching her in the proper use of her staff and she had learnt a few tricks with it already.

The Cuckoos followed suit as Gale met the robotic Brood head on and used their own makeshift staffs like swords, bashing the robotic aliens with all their might.

Gale grunted under the strain as she impaled one of the robots through the chest with her pole and tossed it over her head. Lucy was there to meet it as she cut the robot in two with her claws.

'Thanks for the assist, babe.' Gale grinned.

'Anytime.' Lucy smiled as she and the other Sirens leapt in to fight the robotic Brood.

* * *

**Upstairs-**

An evil grin spread across Sharon's face as she watched her teammates wade through the robotic Brood, beating them with ease.

'It looks like your toys aren't all they're made out to be.' Sharon chuckled. 'They look faulty. You should send them back where they came from.'

'Oh, you think this is all I've got?' Roulette chuckled. 'Let's just see how your friends deal with a flesh-and-blood opponent…'

* * *

**Back with the Sirens- **

The Sirens barely had time to take a breather after defeating the robotic Brood as a door slid open behind them and a figure stepped out. The figure was quite tall and looked kind of like a red-furred human kangaroo. He had the same bent-legged gait of a kangaroo and half walked, half hopped along.

'Oh look, we've got to fight Skippy the Bush Kangaroo.' Val snickered. 'Whoever caught us must be running on empty to bring this guy out.'

'_Val!_ Look out!' Penny yelled.

Penny's warnings came too late as the kangaroo man lashed out and knocked her across the room with a sweep of his feet.

'You'll pay for that, whoever you are.' Penny said. 'Val is my friend.'

The kangaroo guy just glared at Penny and leapt towards her. Penny tried to dodge out the way but found her way blocked by an invisible wall.

'The joys of telekinesis, luv.' The kangaroo said as he slugged Penny with a metal cricket bat, sending the red-skinned mutant sailing across the warehouse. 'Mallory O'Bryanson's the name an' I'm gonna be kickin' yer arses!'

* * *

**Upstairs-**

It was Roulette's turn to smile evilly as she watched the Sirens take on the kangaroo guy.

'Not so cocky now eh, Sharon?' Roulette chuckled. 'The wonders of killing off a poor Aussie's family and brainwashing him into service of the Hellfire Club.'

'Why are you doing this?' Sharon asked. 'This isn't like you, Jennifer.'

'Perhaps death has changed me.' Roulette replied. 'At least I don't have to live under Frost's thumb anymore. Bitch.'

'But Miss Frost cared for us.' Sharon said. 'Please Jennifer, think about this. The Hellfire Club is only using you.'

'Oh, and Frost wasn't?' Roulette snorted. 'As soon as I've finished with your friends, I'm going to show Frost just what I think of her.'

Sharon growled angrily as she began to change into her werepanther form.

'Ooh, I'm scared.' Roulette chuckled. 'I think you'll find escape quite impossible. Those ropes are quite tough.'

Catseye growled under the strain as she flexed her muscles and broke out of the ropes.

'Crap.' Roulette hissed. 'I guess that's what I get for buying French rope. Bunch of cheese-eating surrender monkeys.'

Catseye growled once more as she grabbed her former teammate and threw her across the room, knocking her out.

'Gotta find the others…' Sharon said to herself as she searched the view screens for her friends' whereabouts. 'Ah! There they are! I've got me a mutant kangaroo to beat!'

* * *

**Back with the Sirens-**

The battle with the kangaroo guy, or Mallory as he called himself, wasn't going so well as Mallory easily took them all on. The Cuckoos' couldn't even strike him down with their telepathy as their powers were still being blocked somehow.

'Normally I wouldn't be up fer fightin' Sheilas but times are changin'.'

'People say the same things about tides.' Sharon growled from the shadows. 'As in _the tides are changing and you're going to get your butt kicked!_'

Mallory spun around just in time to be knocked off his feet by the lavender werepanther.

'Nice kitty.' Mallory hissed as he threw Sharon off him. 'If yer good I'll give you some catnip.'

'Catnip _this_, bub!'

Mallory gasped in shock as Val enveloped his head in an airtight force field.

'Give up now or suffocate.' Val demanded.

'You're X-Men, you Sheilas don't kill.' Mallory wheezed.

'Oh, I wouldn't know about that…' Lucy said as she unsheathed her claws. 'Now, are you going to surrender like a nice little kangaroo boy or will I have to get nasty?'

Mallory sighed reluctantly.

'Okay, yer got me. I surrender.'

'Y'know, you'd be pretty cute if you weren't a lackey of the Hellfire Club.' Sharon said. 'Perhaps the Professor could undo all of his brainwashing.'

'He helped Miss Beaubier with her problems.' Penny replied. 'So I guess the Professor could do anything.'

'Now we just need to find a way out…' Val sighed. 'That's unless you know a way out, Mallory…'

'Aww strewth.' Mallory groaned. 'You Sheilas are takin' advantage of my overly kind nature, ain'cha?'

'It's either that or Lucy introduces your insides to your outsides.' Gale replied.

'You Sheilas're evil, you know that?' Mallory sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Back in Salem Centre, Julian Keller and the rest of the Hellions were staying out past curfew.

Julian led Tag, Rockslide and Wither through the back alleys of Salem Centre as they went on the search for fun.

'I'm not so sure about this, Julian.' Wither said. 'We could get in lots of trouble for this.'

'That's what makes it so much fun, Kevin.' Julian replied with an evil grin.

Rockslide cocked his head as he heard something.

'Hey, d'you guys hear that? It sounds like something whirring.'

'Nah, you're hearing things.' Julian replied. 'You've been listening to Wither too much. He's giving you the willies.'

'No, there's something really there.' Tag added. 'Look!'

Julian looked in the direction indicated. There was some kind of lights shining in the shadows. One small blue light in-between two white lights.

The four Hellions cautiously approached the lights.

Upon closer inspection, the lights seemed to belong to some kind of novelty garbage can with a sink plunger for a hand.

'What the Hell is this thing?' Julian said as he inspected the blue light that shone at the end of a proboscis poking out from the thing's domed head. 'It looks like some retarded sculpture or something.'

'Mutants!'

'Geez!' Wither yelped. 'It just spoke!'

'All mutant will be exterminated! Exterminate! _EXTERMINATE!_'

Julian screamed in pain as the creature zapped him with some kind of beam. The other Hellions hardly had time to defend themselves at the creature turned on them.

'All mutants will be exterminated under the rule of the Daleks! Exterminate! _EXTERMINATE!'_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and The Doctor**

_Do I really need to explain the next chapter? I should hope not._

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Lucy took on the Red Skull in _'Uncanny Wolverine.'

**(2)- **_The Hellions, including Catseye and Roulette, were killed by Fitzroy and his Sentinels in Uncanny X-Men #282._

**(3)- **_Arcade was killed by Scourge in '_Uncanny West Coast Avengers.'


	12. Three Blondes and The Doctor

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 12: Three Blondes and The Doctor**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_The X-Men belong to Marvel. The Doctor, Rose and the Daleks belong to the BBC. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G. Mally belongs to mattb3671._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Yup, Wither go boom. As for their replacements, I already have a few people planned…_

**Mattb3671- **_I'm glad that you liked how I used Mally. You can expect to see a lot more of him soon. Thanks for letting me use him by the way._

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yes, I'm afraid that the Cuckoos have got over their crushes on Remy and moved on. You can expect much more Lucy/Gale fluff soon. Wither is dead, the other Hellions aren't. Yet._

**Agent-G- **_Oh yeah, you can see what one of my favourite TV programmes has been recently, can't you? I knew that Tarot was French, I'm not so sure about the other old Hellions though._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The Sirens had just returned from their victory in Murderworld. The kangaroo boy: Mallory, or Mally as he liked to be called, was in Xavier's office. Xavier wanted to get through Mally's Hellfire Club brainwashing as soon as possible.

Sharon was walking along with the Cuckoos when she noticed the three telepaths gasp in surprise, their eyes wide in fear.

'What's the matter?' Sharon asked concernedly. 'Cuckoo-Sense tingling?'

'It's Wither.' The Cuckoos all replied at once. 'He's in trouble. We sensed a telepathic shout of anguish. Then he was… gone.'

'We'd better tell Ms Frost.' Sharon nodded.

'She's not here.' Eve replied. 'Ms Frost is on a mission with Mr McCoy and the other X-Men.'

'Then we'd better go get TJ and Rachel, then.' Sharon nodded. 'I'll take care of that. Cuckoos, you go gather the other Sirens.'

The three Cuckoos nodded silently in reply and ran off to find the rest of their team.

**

* * *

Salem Centre, a short while later-**

Sharon and the Cuckoos were buckled in to one of the X-Jets as they flew to Salem Centre. Lucy, Gale, Val and Penny were there too. As were Rachel and TJ, the Sirens' joint advisors. TJ was in the pilot seat while Rachel sat beside her.

It turned out that Rachel had felt the telepathic shout as well. The redhead surmised that Wither attempted to call to his advisor, Emma Frost, but in his panic ended up calling all the telepaths in the Institute. It caused some of the students to have quite nasty headaches.

'Wither's telepathic signature came from somewhere near here.' Rachel said as she made a quick telepathic scan. 'But it's getting very weak. I just hope that we're not too late.'

TJ turned on the X-Jet's cloaking device and landed on the roof of a building.

The Sirens obediently filed out and waited for further instructions.

'Right, we'll split into two groups and try to find Wither and the rest of the Hellions' whereabouts, okay?' Rachel said. 'Penance, Nightingale and Catseye, you're with me. We're going to try and find Wither. Cuckoos, Invisible Girl and X-23, you're with TJ. Somehow, the rest of the Hellions got separated form Wither. Your job is to find them.'

And with that the Sirens split up to find the missing Hellions.

* * *

**Marvel Girl-**

Rachel carried her group over the buildings of Salem Centre with her telekinesis.

'Sharon, can you catch Wither's scent?' Rachel asked.

'My senses aren't as heightened as Lucy's but I'll give it a try…' The young feline mutant replied as she sniffed the air. 'He's down in that alley below us. Oh God. I think we're too late.'

And with that, Rachel lowered everybody down into the alley where they saw Wither sprawled on the ground deathly still. Rachel didn't need her telepathy to tell her that Wither was already dead.

'Dammit.' Rachel hissed. 'We're too late.'

'Gale, can you heal him?' Sharon asked.

'I'm not sure I can.' Gale replied solemnly. 'He's too far-gone. I can't bring people back from the dead. And even if I could, I'm not sure my healing abilities would be able to cope with his death touch.'

'Do you know what killed him?' Penance asked.

'I believe I can answer that question…' A voice replied form behind them.

Rachel and the three Sirens spun around as one at the sound of the voice.

A tall man with short black hair and sticky-out ears stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed all in black. Black shirt, black pants and a battered leather jacket. Beside him stood a blonde girl wearing a red top, Union Jack t-shirt and battered jeans.

'How do we know _you _didn't kill him?' Sharon growled. 'You could be some anti-mutant killer.'

'I can't sense anything from him with my telepathy.' Rachel said. 'It's just static…'

'Your friend's innards have been scrambled.' The mysterious stranger explained. 'It was a quick death but very painful.'

'Just who are you?' Rachel asked, as she looked the stranger up and down.

The stranger looked at the quartet of mutants and his eyes seemed to bore through them.

'I am the Doctor…'

* * *

**Nocturne-**

TJ kept an eye out for trouble as Val carried the small team of mutants over the buildings. The Cuckoos were scanning for trouble with their telepathy.

X-23 growled slightly as she heard something nearby.

'I can hear voices.' The young clone explained. 'It's the other Hellions. But they're not alone.'

'Val, take us down.' TJ instructed.

The small team of mutants slowly descended into an alley below.

'Everybody be careful.' TJ said in a hushed whisper. 'We don't know what attacked the Hellions. It could be dangerous.'

TJ led the Sirens deeper into the alley.

The further the group of mutants travelled into the alley, the more they were able to hear. Somebody was shooting away with some kind of energy weapons. There were screams off pain followed with bodies falling onto the cold concrete below their feet.

TJ gasped in shock at the sight before her. Rockslide and Tag were down while Hellion was fighting for his life against something that looked like an oversized pepper pot with a sink plunger and an egg whisk for arms.

'Julian, are you okay?' TJ yelled.

'It killed them.' Julian whimpered. 'Kevin, Santo, Brian, It killed them all.'

The oversized pepper pot spun towards TJ and the Sirens and pointed its egg whisk arm at them.

'The Daleks cannot be stopped!' The creature said in a horrific robotic voice. 'You will be exterminated!'

Before the Dalek could even take one shot at them, Val lashed out with an invisible force field and blew the back of the Dalek's head off.

TJ ran towards Julian.

'Julian, it's okay. That… thing is finished.'

'But… It wasn't alone…' Julian replied. 'Look!'

TJ spun around to see more Daleks trundle out from the shadows.

'Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!'

'Oh, crap.' TJ hissed.

Back with Rachel- 

Rachel looked at the so-called 'Doctor' with an angry glare.

'_Riiight…_' The redhead said, not believing a word. 'Strange or Doom?'

'Neither.' The Doctor replied. 'People just call me The Doctor.'

'Don't I get an introduction?' The Doctor's blonde companion asked with an obviously British accent.

'This is Rose.' The Doctor explained, jerking his thumb at the blonde girl. 'She's my… companion.'

'That's real nice…' Sharon said. 'But, how the heck do you know what killed Wither?'

'He was killed by a creature called a Dalek.' The Doctor explained. 'If there was a race of creatures that epitomised evil in the universe, the Daleks would be it. They only live to exterminate. They travel from planet to planet killing everything in their path. I've met them several times, none of them were good experiences.'

'Well, that's just ducky.' Gale said. 'Are we going to stand around talking al day or try to find the others?'

'I'll have to get Wither's body back to the X-Jet first.' Rachel replied. 'You guys wait here. And if this… Doctor tries anything, you know what to do.'

The three Sirens regarded the Doctor with impatient glares as Rachel levitated Wither's body out of the alley.

'There's really no need to be so suspicious.' The Doctor explained. 'I don't mean you any harm.'

'You'll have to excuse us if we're sceptical.' Sharon replied. 'We found you standing over a dead body, I think we're entitled to be suspicious.'

'_The Daleks are extinct_, you said.' Rose groaned. '_There are no Daleks left_, you said. Looks like your screwed up again, Doctor.'

The Doctor ignored his companion's comments and waited for Rachel to return.

* * *

Back with TJ- 

Elsewhere, TJ and the other Sirens were tearing through the hoard of Daleks. For allegedly deadly killing machines, the Daleks sure seemed to get knocked down easily. Whether it was adamantium claws, hex bolts or invisible force fields, the Daleks fell beneath the mutants' onslaught.

Unfortunately for the Sirens, as son as they took down one Dalek, more seemed to pop up to take its place.

'Exterminate! Exterminate!' The Daleks said over-and-over again as they let rip with their lazer blasts. 'Destroy! Annihilate! Extermina…'

Lucy let out a feral yell as she cut off the Dalek's eyestalk.

'I am bind!' The Dalek squealed as it began to spin around wildly. 'I cannot see! I am blind!'

'Oh, stop whining.' Phoebe muttered as she barged in to the blinded Dalek, knocking it within firing range of another Dalek. The blinded Dalek squawked in pain as a stray lazer bolt struck it, blowing it into pieces.

'Booyah!' Fiona grinned as she smacked another Dalek with a metal pole. 'That's what I'm talking about! I am invincible!'

'Don't get cocky, Phoebe.' The other two Cuckoos replied as they lashed out with their respective staffs. 'We're not out of the woods yet.'

TJ vaulted over a Dalek and threw a hex bolt at it, blowing out the back of its head.

'There's too many of them.' TJ said as she lashed out with more hex bolts. 'WE have to fall back!'

'I can take them!' Lucy snarled as she buried her claws in the innards of yet another Dalek. '_Rrrraaaaagghhh_!'

'Oh great.' Val groaned. 'She's gone berserker.'

'That's a good thing, right?' Phoebe asked. 'It would make it easy for the rest of us.'

'Do you want to calm Lucy down?' Val replied.

'Point.' Phoebe shrugged.

Then, out of nowhere, the air was split by an ear-splitting screech. The Daleks screamed in pain as one-by-one, their heads exploded. The Sirens dived for cover as shrapnel shot all over the place.

'It looks like I came here just in time to save the day.' The Doctor said as he put a small cylindrical contraption, his sonic screwdriver, back in his pocket. 'Now do you believe that I'm on your side?' He asked, turning towards a still sceptical Rachel.

'I guess you're legit.' Rachel shrugged. 'Is this all you came here for? Just to blow up a few overgrown pepper pots?'

'That and the best pizza in the States.' The Doctor admitted.

'And the shopping!' Rose added.

'Yes Rose, and the shopping.' The Doctor sighed. 'You humans are all the same. You're all so hung up on your material belongings.'

'Like you and your sonic screwdriver.' Rose commented. 'Remember Omicron Persei Eight?'

'Vaguely…' The Doctor replied, his eyes darting about nervously.

'You thought that you'd lost your sonic screwdriver and ended up crying like a baby for five hours straight.'

'You're wrong.' The Doctor replied, somewhat petulantly. 'I don't cry. Ever.'

'Not even when Bambi's mom gets shot?' Phoebe asked.

'W-what did you say?' Fiona asked, her lip wobbling a little. 'B-Bambi's mother got shot?'

'Oh no, here we go…' Val groaned as she put her arm around the token ditzy Cuckoo. 'We'd better go before the waterworks start.'

'I've already arranged for somebody to pick up Rockslide and Tag's bodies.' Rachel added.

'Julian's okay.' TJ said from her position knelt beside the young telekinetic. 'Well, by okay I mean, alive. He'll be in therapy with the Professor for quite some time.'

'I'd hate to think how Miss Frost would react when she finds out what happened.' Sharon sighed heavily. 'Even more of her students have died.'

'I never even got to know these people.' Penance said as she looked at the corpses of the two male Hellions. 'So I don't really feel as bad as you guys. But when I found out the nice Rainbow Man **(1)** died… I felt very sad. He was always nice to me.'

'Yeah, death is always a downer.' Gale nodded. 'Poor guys. They may have been jerks but they didn't deserve to die like this.'

Lucy cocked her head as she heard an unusual sound nearby.

'Wait. Do you guys hear that?' The young clone asked. 'It sounds like some kind of… grating sound.'

The rest of the Sirens followed their teammate as she headed into another alley. The strange grating sound was coming form an old blue British police telephone box that seemed to be vanishing into thin air.

'So that's where the Doctor went…' Val nodded in realisation. 'I thought he left a little abruptly. It was either that or Bill and Ted **(2)** just paid us a visit.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and a Kangaroo**

_Sharon gets to know Mally a little better while Emma Frost assembles a new squad of Hellions. Introducing: Hellion, Dust, Mercury, Wicked, Freakshow and Melody: The All-New And Proved Hellions!_

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Penance is of course referrign to Synch, formerly of Generation X fame._

**(2)- **_For those of you that don't know, Bill and Tedwere the lead charactersin_ 'Bill and Ted's ExcellentAdventure' _as well as_ 'Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey.' _They travelled through time in a telephone box. Val is making a comparison with Bill and Ted's mode of time travel and The Doctor's TARDIS, which looks like a blue police box._


	13. Three Blondes and a Kangaroo

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 13: Three Blondes and a Kangaroo**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G while Mally belongs to matt3671._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_That grating sound that Lucy heard was the TARDIS (The Doctor's police box thingie) taking off. _

**Needles- **_Dr Who can travel anywhere in the Universe so why not to alternate Earths like the one in the URM-Verse? _

**Matt3671- **_I'm glad you liked this. Look out for Mally getting closer to a certain cat girl soon…_

**Agent-G- **_Okay, my fan fiction is far from perfect but I'm only human. I can't be expected to cater for everybody, whether they have a comic book store nearby or not. I'm sure that there are many websites with the information that you need. is where I get most of my information. Actually, I believe that the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to blow up the giant maggots in_ 'The Green Death.'

* * *

**The Danger Room, the Xavier Institute-**

It was business as usual for the Danger Room as two squads of students competed against each other in yet another Field Day exercise. The two Squads were the Stepford Cuckoos, Catseye, Nightingale, Penance, Invisible Girl, and X-23: The Sirens. Their opponents were Match, DJ, Pixie, Trance, Preview and Wolf Cub: The Paragons. The Paragons were actually intended to have Rahne Sinclair as an advisor but she was on her honeymoon at the moment **(1)** so Xi'an Coy Manh had taken over the role as advisor until Rahne came back.

The chosen ground for the two squads' battle was the Savage Land, a prehistoric land situated in Antarctica. So far there had been no clear winners. Catseye and the Cuckoos had already been taken out of play along with Preview, Trance and Match of the Paragons.

Lucy (X-23) was presently sneaking through the rainforest in search of any members of the opposing team. Lucy sniffed the air and caught somebody's scent. It was the lupine Paragon known as Wolf Cub, real name Nicholas Gleason. Lucy kept as stealthy as she could as she followed her opponent's scent.

Wolf Cub may have been a member of the Institute's student body longer than Lucy had, but he had much to learn about stealth. He was standing right out in the open. Lucy smiled to herself and unsheathed her claws.

Lucy carefully snuck closer to Wolf Cub, being extra careful to stay downwind of him as he had heightened senses too.

Lucy paused a moment as she detected another scent nearby. This time it wasn't one of the Sirens or the Paragons. It was a T-Rex. And a hungry one at that.

Lucy forgot all about the exercise and rushed out of her hiding place.

'Wolf Cub! Run!' Lucy yelled as she charged towards the T-Rex.

'I can look after myself.' Wolf Cub replied as he bit the T-Rex on the ankle, eliciting a roar of pain from the giant dinosaur.

Lucy took that as her moment to react and leapt up as high as she could. She dug her claws into the T-Rex's thigh.

The giant dinosaur roared once more and tried to throw the two mutants away.

'So Lucy, you come here often?' Wolf Cub asked, in an attempt to charm the young clone as he dug into the T-Rex's neck.

'Wolf Cub, now_ really _isn't the time.' Lucy sighed. 'Unless you haven't noticed, we're in a simulation of the Savage Land and fighting a giant robotic lizard. Surely your ineffective flirting can wait.'

'Geez, way to spoil a guy's fun.' Wolf Cub sniffed.

'Forget this!' Lucy hissed. 'I'm going to end it!'

Lucy let out a feral yell and dug her claws deep into the T-Rex's neck and pulled downwards, ripping a huge gash in the creature's throat.

Eventually, the giant dinosaur gave one last grunt of defeat before falling to the ground.

'Good work, you two.' Rachel Grey, one of the Sirens' co-advisors, complimented them through the intercom. 'Unfortunately for you Nicholas, while you and Lucy were fighting that T-Rex, the Sirens tagged the rest of your team. The Paragons lose, I'm afraid.'

'Aww, man.' Wolf Cub groaned. 'This bites.'

'Not as much as the T-Rex would.' Lucy smirked.

* * *

**Later-**

After the two squads had showered and changed into some clean clothes, they both decided to hang out in the student lounge. Unlike the New Mutants and the Hellions, there was no poorly veiled animosity between the two squads, just a friendly rivalry.

'You guys are invincible!' Pixie, real name Megan Gwynn, a sweet little Welsh girl with butterfly-like wings and the ability to create a hallucinogenic dust, cheered. 'You just need to win one more Field Day and you've won the end of semester prize!'

'What squad do you have to beat?' Match; real name Ben Hamill, a guy whose powers of thermal projection caused his skin to glow and his head to radiate fire, asked.

'Umm, I think it's Ms Moonstar's team.' Val replied. 'It's going to be a tough one.'

'I know.' Trance; real name Hope Abbot, a young girl with powers of astral projection, nodded. 'They beat us on that Hulk exercise.'

'Was that the one when you had to stop the Hulk as soon as possible without bystanders getting hurt?' Fiona asked.

'Yeah, that's the one.' Megan answered. 'Man, we got toasted on that one. How did you guys do?'

'Not all that well, to be honest.' Gale sighed. 'I think we ended up last place on that one.'

'Not like that one where we had to beat the Blob.' Eve beamed proudly. 'We kicked butt on that one!'

'But the Hellions still beat us.' Phoebe sighed. 'Dust used her powers to blind the Blob, which confused him and Julian knocked him over with a telekinetic field.'

'I'm surprised that the Hellions haven't been taken out of the Field Day exercises.' Hope spoke up. 'Y'know, seeing that Wither and the others got killed like that.'

'How's Ms Frost taking that?' Megan asked with concern. 'That must have broken her heart to lose her students like that.'

'She's surviving.' Phoebe answered. 'But it must be hard for Ms Frost to process everything. First she finds out that she's pregnant, now her students are killed by some oversized pepper pots. Nobody should have to see that.'

'Sorry to interrupt you Sheilas' convo, but can I nick Sharon for a bit?' Mally the Kangaroo Boy asked as he walked up to the row of couches where the two squads were sat.

'Umm, sure Mally.' Sharon nodded as she made to get up. 'What can I do you for?'

Mally motioned for Sharon to follow him, which she did.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Mally turned to face Sharon.

Sharon cocked a curious eyebrow. Mally seemed to be worried about something.

'Is everything all right, Mally?' Sharon blinked with some worry. 'Are your sessions with the Professor going okay?'

'Oh yeah, they're bonzer.' Mally smiled shyly. 'But there's this thing… Y'know, the end of school dance thing. I was thinkin'… Do you wanna be my date?'

Sharon just stared at the Australian mutant with a dumbstruck expression.

'Whozza-whuzzah…?' Sharon mumbled.

'I don't expect ya to make a decision right away.' Mally said. 'Just… take it under advisement, 'kay?'

'Sure.' Sharon nodded, smiling gently. 'I'll go with you.'

'W-what?' Mally gaped in shock, unsure whether he heard her right. 'Just like that? Don'cha wanna think it over?'

'Nope.' Sharon grinned. 'If I were to go to the dance with somebody, I'd prefer it if it was with you.'

'Oh wow.' Mally grinned back. 'That's rippa! Are you sure there ain't no other bloke you wanna go with?'

'I think all the eligible guys are taken.' Sharon thought. 'Hell, Jay Guthrie's taking Penny to the dance. Penny. The red-skinned cutie that won't say boo to a goose. She's going to the dance with the hottest guy in the Institute. Well, the hottest guy who isn't Mr LeBeau.'

'What is it with Sheilas and guys with accents?' Mally mockingly groaned. 'Get yourself a sexy accent and the Sheilas're crawlin' all over ya. There's Mr Wagner and Mr Cassidy.'

'Mr Cassidy?' Sharon raised an eyebrow. 'Dr MacTaggart's guy? Isn't he a little… old?'

'If you heard some of the stuff I've heard the other Sheilas say, then sexy accents just get better with age. Or so I understood.'

'An accent doesn't really matter to me.' Sharon admitted. 'Get me a cute fuzzy dude any day.'

'Does it matter what colour the fuzz is?' Mally asked hopefully.

'Nope. Not really.' Sharon shook her head. 'I'm kinda partial to blue fuzz myself. But I'd make do with any kind of fuzz really.'

Mally narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion.

'Are you hitting on me?'

'Has the koala poop gone to your brain or something?' Sharon snickered. 'Of course I'm hitting on you, ya big goof! What do you want? A big, wet, sloppy kiss?'

'I wouldn't mind.' Mally nodded hopefully.

'Not just yet though.' Sharon smirked. 'No smoochies on the first date.'

'So does this make it official?' Mally asked. 'Y'know, us I mean. Dating.'

'Well, I guess it's true what Mr Wagner says.' Sharon replied. 'The chicks dig the fuzzy dudes.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and a Partay!**

_It's time for the Xavier Institute's End-of-Semester Dance. Who will win the Field Prize award? Who will go to the dance with whom? And what will happen when a Siren finds herself attracted to somebody that is already spoken for? It's the super-powered catfight to end all super-powered catfights! Invisible Girl versus Wind Rider. 'Nuff said!_

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Rahne married Warlock in _'Uncanny New Mutants.' _And for once an X-Wedding went off without a hitch._


	14. Three Blondes and a Partay!: Part 1

**Uncanny New Sirens**

**Chapter 14: The Blondes and a Partay!- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G while Mally belongs to mattb3671._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Julian isn't the only Hellion left, Mercury and Dust are still around._

**Sean Malloy-1- **_I would pair up the Cuckoos with somebody but I think everybody is taken. Unless you want me to pair up one of them with Sammy the Fish Boy…_

**Matt3671- **_I'm glad you like this. There will be more fluff with Mally soon…_

**Thanks to- **_GothikStrawberry._

* * *

**Penny's room-**

The red-skinned mutant known only as Penance was standing in front of a mirror as her former Generation-X teammates fussed over her. It was the night of the Xavier Institute's end of semester prom, and Jubilee was going to make Penny look beautiful if it was the last thing she did.

'Penny, please!' Jubilee begged as she fiddled with her friend's dress. 'Stop fidgeting so much. You'll wrinkle your dress.'

The dress was a slinky black number that trailed to the ground and left Penny's left shoulder bare.

'I can't help it…' Penny muttered. 'This dress itches.'

'Don't be silly.' Jubilee snorted. 'How can a dress itch?'

'You have to remember that Penny's more used to wearing those leather strap things.' Paige reminded her best friend. 'And tonight is her special night. Penny's excited.'

Penny reached over for a glass of apple juice to steady her nerves.

'I-I can't do this…' Penny mumbled as she shivered nervously. 'W-what if Jay doesn't like me? I bet I look ugly.'

'Just look in the mirror, Pen.' Jubilee sighed as she turned Penny around. 'Behold the hotness that is you.'

Penny looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, Jubilee had done a very good job on her hair. Penny wasn't so sure about a few lumps though.

'I'm all lumpy.' Penny announced. 'I'm ugly.'

'Don't be silly.' Paige chuckled as she gave Penny a reassuring hug. 'You look beautiful.'

'And those bumps you're talking about?' Jubilee added. 'They're yer boobies.'

Penny looked down at her chest.

'Where did _they_ come from?' The red-skinned mutant blinked in confusion. 'I never used to have _them_ before.'

Jubilee wiped a tear from her eye with a sniffle.

'They grow up so fast…'

* * *

**Sharon and Gale's room-**

Elsewhere in the girls' dorms, two more members of the Sirens were also preparing themselves for the prom.

Sharon fiddled about with her hair while Gale applied her makeup.

'Seriously Gale, Lucy is gonna go nuts when she sees you in that dress.' Sharon smiled, as she looked over at her roommate in her sparkly blue dress. Gale wasn't much for showing off her flesh, but her dress showed off enough to still seem demure before becoming slutty.

'Oh, I'm not so sure about that…' Gale blushed as she smoothed out some imaginary lines from her dress. 'It's not like it's anything special.'

'Not special?' Sharon snorted. 'Of **course** you're special! You're special to Lucy, aren't you? You're the first person that's ever made her feel like you do.'

'Horny?' Gale blinked.

'I wouldn't have said that.' Sharon shrugged. 'But… If that's the way you're gonna put it then… yeah. You push all Lucy's buttons. Just watch those claws when you're making out, 'kay? You don't wanna get accidentally snikt'd or anything, do you?'

'That would put a bit of a damper on the smoochies, wouldn't it?' Gale nodded with a chuckle.

Sharon made the last few adjustments to her hair before standing up.

'Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to _partay!_' Sharon grinned.

Gale matched her roomie's smile and joined her by the door.

'It's now or never.' The blue-haired Canadian smiled. 'God. I hope Lucy'll like my dress.'

'I don't think Lucy will be interested in your dress, sweetie.' Sharon chuckled as she headed down to her waiting date. 'I think she's more interested in what the dress contains.'

Gale just blushed deep red at the thought.

* * *

**Downstairs-**

The three Cuckoos, Lucy and Val waited for their teammates to arrive. As usual, the three Cuckoos were itching to show off their spiffy new dresses. All three telepathic blondes wore identical white strapless dresses complete with opera gloves. They all looked every inch the miniature Emma clones.

'What is taking them so long?' Fiona groused. 'How many guys do you think I could seduce in the time they're taking to get ready?'

'Uh… None?' Val suggested. 'You scare everybody, Fiona. With your eerie monotone voices and glowy eyes.'

'We're not that bad, are we?' Phoebe blinked.

'Well, you scare me.' Lucy sniffed. 'And I beat up the Red Skull.'

'Ooooh.' Eve growled. 'I am _sooo_ fed up with hearing that story! Can't you think of any other stories?'

'Gale thinks the story's cute…' Lucy pouted. 'She _never_ gets tired of my stories.'

Val shook her head and put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

'Just ignore them, Lucy.' Val said. 'They're just jealous cuz they haven't got a date.'

'Neither have you.' Fiona pointed out. 'You're as much of a dateless wonder as we are.'

'Unless you're going to try and win Julian away from Sophia.' Eve chipped in.

'That's tempting serious injury, if you ask me.' Phoebe commented. 'You're gonna regret it…'

'Whatever.' Val shrugged. 'Am I wrong in comforting Julian after his friends died? I don't think so.'

'We all know how jealous Sophia gets.' Phoebe remembered. 'I hope you don't have any immediate plans because you're going to be spending the next week or so in the med bay.'

'Oh no. Val's not blathering on about Julian, is she?' Sharon groaned as she and Gale walked down the stairs. 'Geez. That girl is like a broken record sometimes.'

'Thanks for the support, Sharon.' Val sighed.

'Hello Lucy…' Gale said as she stepped up next to her date dressed in a rather conservative black dress. 'You look… nice.'

'You look nice… too.' Lucy replied.

'Geez. Get a room you two.' The Cuckoos groaned.

Lucy just ignored the three blondes' comments and smiled at her date.

'I-I wasn't sure whether to wear something more revealing or not.' Lucy confessed. 'I-I wasn't sure whether you'd like this dress or not.'

'Oh, I like it well enough.' Gale nodded. 'You look beautiful.'

A slight blush coloured Lucy's cheeks.

'Beautiful?' The clone blinked. 'Y-you think I'm beautiful?'

'I do, Lucy.' Gale nodded. 'I've never seen anything more beautiful.'

'Hi. Not to spoil the moment or anything but… Bored now!' Fiona interrupted. 'C'mon. There are cute single guys out there that haven't had the pleasure of being associated with a Cuckoo yet.'

'Name one.' Val challenged.

Fiona blinked in confusion.

'Well… There's… Sammy the Fish-Boy!'

'Oh yeah.' Sharon snorted. 'He's a prime catch. Ha! Prime catch. Get it?'

'We get it, thank you Sharon.' Val sighed. 'Where's Penny got to? Jay will be here to pick her up soon?'

'Your wish is my command…' Jubilee announced as she and Paige stood at the top of the stairs. 'Preeeesenting… The Perfect Personality of the Prime Piece of Personage that is… Penance!'

Penny shyly popped her head out from behind Jubilee.

'I'm not ready.' She hissed.

'Of course you're ready.' Jubilee hissed back. 'Now get yer booty out there. I'm not having all my hard work come to nothing. I want a full breakdown of the date. I want photographs, tables, saliva samples…'

'Don't you think you're getting a little obsessed over this, Lee?' Paige blinked. 'I mean, it's only one little prom.'

'One little prom?' Jubilee scoffed. '_One little prom_? This is one of the most important moments of these young girls' lives. Just because you never got that chance with Jono, there's no need to take it out on them.'

Paige quickly ushered Penny down to her teammates.

'I think you'd better get a move on.' Paige explained. 'It looks like Jubilee's gone mad with power.'

Penny did as she was told and joined the rest of the Sirens.

Val looked her roomie up and down and let out an impressed whistle.

'Wow, Pen. You look hot!' Val grinned. 'If I swung the other way I'd _sooo_ be in there!'

'I swing the other way and I think you're hot too!' Gale agreed. 'Jay would be nuts to turn you down.'

'Umm… Thanks?' Penny blinked.

'Well, this gossiping is all well and good.' Fiona sighed. 'But can we _please _get a move on? Cute guys!'

'I think we'd better do what the Cuckoos say.' Val nodded. 'On to the cute guys!'

Back up on the stairs, Jubilee blew her nose with a hanky.

'They grow up so quick.' Jubilee sniffed. 'It makes a gal feel so useful. Oh. And you might wanna wear this with your dress…'

Paige blinked in surprise as Jubilee held up a cowboy hat.

'I think Worthington would want it that way.' Jubilee mocked sniffed, pretending to cry into her hanky.

'Give me that!' Paige hissed as she snatched the hat away. 'You're going to pay for this, Lee! I can never live this down thanks to you!'

Paige growled in anger as she began to beat her best friend with her cowboy hat.

'Geez Hayseed, I never knew you went for S&M to boot.' Jubilee snickered.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Three Blondes and a Partay!- Part 2**

_Boys, dancing and general prom-ness ensue as the Sirens meet up with their dates. Who will be crowed the Prom Queen? What will happen when Val tries to dance with Julian? Tune in next time to find out…_


	15. Three Blondes and a Partay!: Part 2

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 15: Three Blondes and a Partay: Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G. Mally belongs to matt3671._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yay! Another update! Yay me! As for Val trying to dance with Julian… The prom is going to be one that the students wont forget for a long time. Heh-heh._

**Mattb3671- **_Oh yeah, Paige just loves her hat. Kinky, non?_

**Agent-G- **_I've only used the hat joke about three times. It's not like I'm totally over-using it. Even though, I do think the joke has run its course. And Penny talking about her 'bumps', I have only used that twice. That is hardly over-using it, don't you think? The Sammy thing was just a joke. I don't know how old he is and he's still around in the URM-Verse. _

**Todd fan- **_Oh yes, there is a prom coming. Prepare to squee all you want._

* * *

**The gym-**

The end of semester dance had barely begun when Penny, Val and the rest of the Sirens walked in to the gym. The whole place was decked out with decorations and balloons. Some of the teachers had even lain on a band. Beast was on the drums while Gambit was on bass with Iceman on lead guitar. Rogue was on vocals.

Fiona let out a squeal of excitement at the sight of her crush doing his thing with the bass.

'Omigod! Omigod!' Fiona bounced up and down excitedly. 'Mr LeBeau's _sooo_ hot!'

'Mmm, Gambit…' Phoebe and Eve chimed.

'I can almost feel myself being drawn in by his hotness…' Fiona mumbled as she began to walk through the throng of the students towards the front of the stage.

'We must go to him…' Phoebe and Eve added.

Sharon shook her head at the three identical blondes.

'Well, we've lost them.' The feline mutant sighed. 'Don't you agree, guys? Guys?'

Sharon looked around for her teammates. They had all disappeared into the crowd of dancing students.

'Aww, fish sticks!' Sharon hissed.

'Usin' food fer insults, real classy that.' An accented voice piped up.

Sharon yelped in surprise and spun around to see Mally standing behind her dressed in a simple black tuxedo.

'Mally!' Sharon yelped. 'I-I didn't see you!'

'One of my many talents, Sheila.' Mally grinned. 'I dunno how I can be so stealthy with honking big feet.'

'That tux really suits you, Mally.' Sharon smiled as she looked her date up and down. 'It must have been difficult to find a tux with a hold cut in for your tail.'

'Mr Wagner seems to get by.' Mally pointed up as he indicated the eponymous fuzzy elf dancing with his date.

'Point.' Sharon nodded.

'You look bonza in that dress, by the way.' Mally smiled.

'Yeah, I do, don't I?' Sharon matched her date's smile. 'The benefits of having Ms Frost as your mother figure.'

'An' it looks like you won't be the only one.' Mally added as he indicated the pregnant Emma walking around the perimeter of the gym, making sure that no students were up to any shenanigans in her role as chaperone.

'There must be something in the water.' Sharon suggested. 'Think about it, Ms Frost, Ms Sinclair, Mrs Grey-Summers and Rogue become pregnant at the same time. It's a little unusual, don't you think?'

'We're talkin' Twilight Zone weird.' Mally nodded.

'We'd better get on that dance floor if you wanna get a decent space.' Sharon realised.

'I thought I was supposed to ask.' Mally frowned slightly.

'Sorry, go ahead.' Sharon chuckled.

Mally offered Sharon his hand.

'May I have this dance, milady?' The Australian mutant bowed chivalrously.

'You may, kind sir.' Sharon smiled as she took Mally's hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

Mally put one hand on Sharon's shoulder as he put the other on her waist. Sharon put both arms around her date's shoulders.

'There's no need to be afraid, Mally.' Sharon reassured him. 'I won't bite…'

'Can I have that in writing?' Mally teased.

'Kinky.' Sharon rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Over by the punch bowl-**

Penny had lost sight her teammates and had somehow found herself by the punch bowl. The red-skinned mutant was holding a cup of punch in her hands as she looked over the throng of students in an attempt to locate a familiar face.

'You lost there, pretty lady?'

Penny let out a gasp of surprise as her cup fell out of her hand. Fortunately, a hand grabbed it out of the air before any of the contents could stain Penny's dress.

'Sorry about that.' Jay Guthrie winced. 'I didn't mean to surprise you.'

'I-it's not your fault…' Penny bit her lip nervously. 'I-I get a little jumpy around big groups.'

'How about we go find a table to sit down?' Jay asked as he offered Penny his arm. 'We could just sit down and talk.'

'I'd like that…' Penny smiled gently. 'I don't know how to dance anyway.'

'Perhaps I could teach you.' Jay offered. 'I'm no Lord of the Dance but I know enough.'

'There's no need to do anything special on my account…' Penny smiled timidly. 'I-I-I don't want you to go to any trouble.'

'It's no trouble.' Jay reassured the shy mutant. 'I'd be glad to spend time with a pretty girl like you.'

Penny blushed at the comment.

'You think I'm pretty…?' She asked. 'But I'm nothing compared to everybody else…'

'Oh Penny…' Jay shook his head as he gave Penny's hand a gentle squeeze. 'When are you going to stop being so hard on yourself? To me you're the prettiest girl in the room.'

'Prettier than Ms Frost?' Penny asked.

'Prettier than Ms Frost.' Jay nodded.

'What about Ms Rogue?' Penny asked.

'Penny, trust me…' Jay smiled. 'You're prettier than all of the other girls in this room.'

Penny's blush deepened at that. All these new feelings were so new to her. A boy finally liked her. But what would happen if Penny lost control of her powers and accidentally cut Jay with her razor-sharp skin?

Penny shook such gloomy thoughts from her head. Tonight was a special night and she wouldn't let herself get depressed by such thoughts.

* * *

**Over on the dance floor-**

Gale and Lucy were dancing amongst the other students. Lucy was holding on to her date shyly. The young clone had never been to a school dance before. The Weapon-X Program wasn't much for social activities.

Gale noticed her date's solemn mood.

'Is there something wrong, Lucy?' gale asked kindly. 'You seem a little… quiet.'

'It's nothing really…' Lucy replied quietly. 'There's no need to worry.'

'Lucy…' Gale frowned as she looked her date in the eye. 'if you're worried about something, I worry too. Now, are you going to tell me or will I have to find out using my powers?'

Lucy sighed heavily as she tried to voice her thoughts.

'I don't think I fit in here.' Lucy admitted. 'All these people… All the smells… It's a little much.'

'Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?' gale asked.

'If you wouldn't mind.' Lucy nodded. 'I'm sorry if I'm spoiling your night.'

'Don't be silly.' Gale chuckled. 'I'd be perfectly happy just as long as I'm with you.'

Lucy smiled at the compliment as she followed Gale outside.

The clone formerly known as X-23 shivered slightly as she felt the cold night air against her skin. Lucy smiled as she felt Gale gently wrap her arms around her.

'Better?' the blue-haired empath asked.

'Much.' Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes and leant into Gale's embrace.

'Call me sappy if you want but I think you look beautiful in the moonlight.' Gale whispered into Lucy's ear. 'The moonlight makes your pale skin look almost… ethereal.'

'So I'm a ghost now?' Lucy teased.

'You know I don't mean it like that.' Gale rolled her eyes.

'Just teasing.' Lucy smiled slightly.

'But really, you do look beautiful.' Gale insisted. 'I really feel like you're the one, Lucy.'

'The one?' Lucy cocked an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?'

'I love you, Lucy.' Gale said.

Lucy's eyes snapped open in surprise at the revelation. Love? How could a perfect girl love broken goods like Lucy?

'Lucy, is there something wrong?' Gale asked, slightly moving out of the embrace. 'You're worried again. I can sense it… Did I come on too strong?'

'No, it's not that…' Lucy shook her head. 'It's just… I'm not sure whether I _can_ love somebody. The people at Weapon-X… They took away all of my emotions. I was only left with hate. I don't even know what it's like to love somebody…'

Gale's heart went out to the clone. Gale could sense her date's sadness everywhere.

'Lucy… I'm sorry if I upset you…' Gale bit her lip in shame. 'It's just… I've always been open about my emotions. I guess my empathy makes it pretty hard for me to hide my emotions. Sometimes I blurt things out that I shouldn't. I-I'm sorry if I upset you.'

'No, it's my fault.' Lucy shook her head. 'I'm broadcasting my emotions. _I'm _upsetting _you._'

'I-I think we'd better go inside.' Gale said solemnly. 'They'll be announcing the Prom King and Queen soon.'

Lucy just nodded quietly and followed Gale inside.

* * *

**Back inside the gym-**

Val was leant against the wall with an angry frown on her face. She was watching Julian dance with Sophia. Everybody had a date but her. Hell, even the Cuckoos had dates and everybody was scared of them! The three blondes were dancing with Ben, Nicholas and Mark, aka Match, Wolf Cub and DJ of the Paragons.

Val sighed heavily as she watched the paired up mutants dance with each other.

'Penny for 'em, Val.'

Val turned to see Rachel and TJ walk up to her.

'It's about the fact that you haven't got a date, isn't it?' Rachel asked.

'Pretty much.' Val nodded. 'Look at everybody. They've all got somebody.'

'Having a date is overrated anyway.' TJ sniffed.

'Hey!' Rachel frowned. 'I am right here, you know!'

'Oh chill out, hon.' TJ rolled her eyes. 'I was merely saying that being without a date isn't the end of the world. I'm sure you'll meet a cute guy soon enough.'

'I hear Sammy's still available.' Rachel added.

Val just fixed her advisor with a withering glare.

'Sheesh.' Rachel groaned. 'It was only a joke. You know, that thing where you laugh?'

'At this rate the only guy that I'll be able to dance with is Lockheed.' Val sighed.

'Talk of the purple devil…' Rachel smiled as Kitty Pryde walked up with her dragon draped around her shoulders. 'Hey Kit, mind if we borrow Lockheed for a sec?'

Kitty narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

'You're not going to dunk his head in the punch, are you?' Kitty frowned. 'I already told you, the poor guy's allergic to cranberries.'

'Val's without a date.' TJ pointed out. 'And we were just wondering whether he would consider taking this fair maiden to the dance floor.'

Kitty turned to her dragon.

'Well, what to you say, Dragon?'

'Yah-yah!' The purple dragon grinned as he hopped off Kitty's shoulders and nuzzled up close to Val.

'Just watch yourself, Lockheed.' Kitty warned him. 'Try to cop a feel and there won't be any bacon for you tomorrow!'

'Awww…' Lockheed sulked.

'Lockheed won't _really_ try to cop a feel, will he?' Val blinked.

'I wish I could reassure you.' Kitty shook her head. 'But the little perv's got busy hands.'

'Oy…' Val groaned. 'What have I got myself in to?'

* * *

**Later-**

The students were all dancing away as Scott Summers took to the stage. Emma Frost followed him up.

The students all stopped dancing as the band stopped playing.

'Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention?' Scott asked. 'Then I can now announce this year's Prom King and Queen…'

A buzz of excited chatter rose from the assembled students at the news. Speculation was rife to see who would be crowned king and queen.

Scott motioned for quiet as Emma handed him the envelope that contained the results of the vote.

'This year's Prom King and Queen are… Drum roll please, Hank…'

Hank gave a drum roll, amping up the tension.

'Penny and Jay Guthrie!' Scott announced. 'Come up here to receive your drowns!'

A thunder of applause rose from the other students as Jay led a nervous Penny up to the microphone.

Penny slightly as Emma placed a sparkling tiara upon the red-skinned mutant's head and gave her the sceptre.

'Now, do you have anything that you wish to say to your adoring audience?' Scott asked.

'Well, I don't know what to say…' Jay blinked as he took the mic. 'It's an honour to think that you guys have such faith in Penny and myself. Wow. This is just… wonderful! Thank you very much. Penny?'

Penny took the microphone from her king with a nervous smile.

'I-I-I don't know what to say…' Penny blushed. 'Wow. I'm just… Wow. This is all so new to me. A short time ago I was more concerned with eating apples and not tearing my bed sheets. Now I'm a queen! All hail me!'

The other students roared in applause and whooped in congratulations.

Penny looked up at Jay with a blush. Jay took penny's hand in his and raised it in the air in victory. He then leant down and planted a gentle celebratory kiss on his queen's lips.

Penny just giggled in glee. This was the best night of her life! Who needs apples when you're the queen?

**TBC…**

**

* * *

Next: Daddy's Home!**

_Zebra Daddy is out of jail and he wants Lucy back. Will the former clone be able to reign in her anger or will it be a trip down Route Snikty-Snikt for her former pimp? Tune in next time to find out…_


	16. Daddy's Home!

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 16: Daddy's Home!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Warlock is more than a simple machine. Let's just say that when Warlock takes a human form, everything is in working order._

**Ruby631- **_I have SO reviewed! I'm glad you liked this chapter anyway._

**Todd fan- **_Here's more New Mutant fluff for you…_

**GothikStrawberry- **_All hail Penny! Long may she reign!_

**Doza- **_Will Zebra Daddy get to meet up with X-23's REAL daddy? You'll just have to wait and see… I've read that issue of Angel too. _

**Agent-G- **_Don't worry, there's no sinister plot concerning all the pregnant X-Women. It's just a big coincidence. Yes, Gale will be by X-23's side all the wa,y and you can bet that confronting Zebra Daddy will only bring them closer. The Paragons are Rahne's squad. _

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…'_

* * *

**Salem Centre-**

It was a beautiful winter's night in Salem Centre. Even though it was bitter cold, it didn't stop people from stepping outside to talk a walk around the city's scenic streets.

Two such people were Gale Hunter and Laura Kinney, also known as the Sirens Nightingale and X-23. Laura had formerly been known as Lucy, as her fellow Sirens had christened her, but after a telepathic therapy lesson with Professor Xavier, some long-buried memories resurfaced. Laura remembered a woman that just looked like her. She was… her mother. With her dying breath, Laura's mother uttered her daughter's real name.

'It's been such a wonderful night, Laura…' Gale smiled as she gently squeezed her friend's hand. 'It's such a pity that it'll have to end.'

'I'm just happy that you haven't dumped me because of the way I keep messing you around.' Laura smiled gently. 'I'm new to this relationship stuff, and I kinda get things wrong…'

'That's what makes us human, Laura.' Gale pointed out. 'We all screw stuff up.'

'Yeah, I guess…' Laura nodded. 'But there's just one more thing that I have to tell you about myself…'

'Oh…?' Gale blinked. 'What's that?'

'It's about what I got up to before I came to the school…' Laura bit her lip nervously.

'I already know that you've killed people, Laura.' Gale said. 'The Weapon-X Program used to lease you out to do other people's dirty work.'

'That's not what I mean…' Laura shook her head. 'I used to be a…'

Laura never got to finish her statement as a back van pulled up beside them. The van's doors opened up and armed goons piled out.

'It looks like our date's a bust…' Gale sighed as she prepared herself for a fight.

'Our fight ain't with you, kid.' The lead goon sneered as he pointed his gun at the blue-haired Canadian. 'So I guess you could think of yo'self as surplus…'

'Don't you point that gun at her!' Laura snarled.

Laura was soon silenced as another goon pistol-whipped her across the back of her head, knocking out the clone.

'Laura!' Gale screamed. 'If she's hurt…'

Gale got more of the same treatment and slumped forward into the lead thug's arms.

'So, what we gonna do with this one?' One thug asked. 'Daddy didn't say nuthin' about no blue-haired chick.'

'She'd make a bitchin' addition to Daddy's girls.' Another thug pointed out. 'We could get a bonus fo' this.'

'Get her in the van.' The lead goon ordered. 'Daddy don't like to be kept waitin'…'

* * *

**Later-**

Laura woke up with a groan. What had happened? The last thing she remembered, she and Gale were on a date to Salem Centre. Then there were armed men…

Laura sat up straight but found her hands tied together.

'Aww, look who's awake.' A voice grinned evilly. A voice that Laura had thought she would never hear again. 'Daddy's missed you, baby.'

Zebra Daddy was a lanky streak of piss with more gold teeth than sense. This thinning brown hair was pulled tight in a ponytail.

Laura unsheathed her claws and cut off the ropes around her wrists and leapt at her former pimp. Unfortunately for her, one of Zebra Daddy's thugs was nearby, and hit her on the back of the head with his gun again.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you…' Zebra Daddy shook his head. 'Unless you want yo' pretty li'l friend to get a coupla extra ventilations.'

Lucy reluctantly sheathed her claws with a growl.

'Mmm, I love 'em feisty.' Zebra Daddy chuckled evilly. 'Yo' friend looks sweet. She a good kisser?'

'You're never gonna find out…' Laura growled threateningly. 'Cuz when I've finished with you…'

Zebra Daddy motioned to one of his goons, who held his gun against the unconscious Gale's head.

'Nuh-uh…' Zebra Daddy shook his head. 'Be nice to yo' Daddy or he'll have to get angry.'

'You'll regret this…' Laura growled. 'I'm gonna slice you to ribbons!'

'Shut her up.' Zebra Daddy ordered. 'I used ta prefer it when she didn't say anything…'

One of the thugs moved towards Lucy with a syringe, ready to sedate her. Laura unsheathed her claws in a flash of movement and stabbed the goon through the hand.

'Ahhh! Sonova…!' The goon screamed.

Laura lashed out with her foot claw and stabbed the goon in the chest.

'Kill the bitch!' Another goon yelled, opening fire on Laura. The young clone simply back flipped off the first goon and slashed the other the face before tossing him over her shoulder and stabbing him in the chest with her foot claw.

A few feet away, Gale slowly regained consciousness.

'Oh God, what happened…?' Gale groaned.

The blue-haired empath gasped in shock as she saw Laura tearing in to the hired goons.

Laura was so absorbed in her fight that she didn't see a guy creep up on her with a knife.

'Laura! Look out!' Gale yelled as she grabbed a bottle and threw it at the knife-toting goon, smashing him in the face. Laura then took that as her moment and stabbed the goon in the chest with both hands before tossing him through the window.

'Gale! Are you okay?' Laura panted as she fought through the army of goons.

'A little sore, otherwise fine.' Gale responded. 'Where are we, anyway?'

'Hell's Kitchen.' Laura remembered. 'Zebra Daddy's place.'

'Who's Zebra Daddy?' Gale blinked.

'He used to be my pimp.' Laura explained as she took down the last of the goons.

Gale blinked in surprise. She knew that Laura's life had been hard, but she didn't know that the girl had been forced to be a prostitute!

'Oh…' Gale blinked. 'I-I didn't know…'

'Is there going to be a problem between us now that you know who I used to be?' Laura asked as she sheathed her claws.

'No…' Gale shook her head. 'When I said that you were special to me, I really meant it. I'm in it for the long haul, Laura.'

'Good…' Laura smiled. 'That saves us the nasty break up stuff, then.'

Laura sniffed the air as she tried to pinpoint Zebra Daddy's location. The coward had fled during all the confusion.

'Got him!' Laura growled. 'You're not going to get away from me this time, Daddy…'

Gale gulped nervously. She had never seen Laura so focused. The clone was sure to hunt her former pimp down and slice him to ribbons, just as she had threatened.

'Shouldn't we tell the X-Men?' Gale wondered. 'They could be worried.'

'Let them…' Laura replied simply. 'This is personal, and nobody's going to get in my way…'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Zebra Daddy was running for his life through the back alleys of Hell's Kitchen. He should have killed that girl when he got the chance. Now she's going to kill him. Why did he have to gloat?

Zebra Daddy stopped and leant against a dumpster, gasping for breath. Running full pelt through the alleys of Hell's Kitchen didn't mix well with large doses of cocaine.

'What's the matter, Daddy? Out of breath? Your hefty lifestyle catching up with you?'

'Get away!' Zebra Daddy yelled as he went for his gun. 'Don't make me pop a cap in yo' ass!'

'Oh, such a big gun. Are you compensating for something?'

'Screw you!' Zebra Daddy yelled as he fired in to the shadows.

'Gee, Daddy, you really are a crappy shot…'

Zebra Daddy tried to fire once more, but his gun was empty.

'Are you finished? Because I'd _really_ like to get this over with.'

Daddy spun around as something landed on the dumpster. It was Laura and she wasn't happy!

'I'm going to make you pay for all the stuff you made me do…' Laura growled down at the cowering pimp. 'When I'm finished with you, there won't be enough of you to spread on a pizza!'

Zebra Daddy tried to turn back and run out of the alley. Gale was blocking his way.

'Now, I like to think that I'm an even-tempered person…' Gale said simply. 'But getting kidnapped kind of puts me in a bad mood…'

'You're not so tough now, are you, Daddy?' Laura growled. 'Beating me up doesn't look so appealing now, does it?'

Zebra Daddy kept on backing away until he was pressed against the back wall of the alley.

'There's nowhere to run now…' Laura said as she advanced on her former pimp. 'Any last words…?'

'I've got a few…' A gruff voice said behind the clone. 'Like, what the Hell're you doin' takin' this freak on by yer lonesome?'

'This doesn't have anything to do with you, Logan.' Laura growled as she turned to look at the man whose DNA she was created from. 'This is between me and him.'

'I'm makin' it my business…' Logan frowned. 'Nice job on those goons, by the way. I couldn'ta done it better myself.'

'How did you find us, anyway?' Gale asked.

'The Cuckoos sensed yer telepathic cry fer help.' Logan explained. 'They came ter me an' I came runnin'.'

'Then you know how much I hate this… _monster_.' Laura growled. 'All the stuff he's done to me.'

'Yeah, I know…' Logan nodded. 'Just you leave him to me, I'm gonna take care of it.'

'But…'

'Rachel an' TJ're waitin' in the X-Jet for ya.' Logan told his clone. 'I told you, leave him to me…'

Lucy sighed heavily and sheathed her claws before heading for the waiting X-Jet.

Once his clone had left, Logan unsheathed his claws and pointed them at Zebra Daddy.

'Now then, Zebra Daddy…' Logan growled, an evil smirk spreading on his face. 'Let's talk about family…'

* * *

**Back at Xavier's, later-**

Laura flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. It had been such a night. The date with Gale seemed to be going so well, only to have Zebra Daddy completely screw it up. Gale would never want to see her again now…

Laura snapped out of her thoughts as somebody knocked on her bedroom door.

'Laura, it's me…' Gale called. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' Laura shrugged, not even getting up from her bed.

The door to the bedroom slowly opened as Gale peeked in.

'Is everything okay?' The Canadian empath asked concernedly.

'Oh, I'm just _peachy_.' Laura muttered sarcastically. 'Never felt better.'

'Laura, don't lie to an empath…' Gale sighed. 'You know I can sense how you feel.

Laura sat up and looked at Gale with an angry expression.

'How do you **think** I damn well feel?' Laura yelled. 'I feel like crap! A man responsible for some of the worse stuff I have ever done just reappeared in my life! I thought that I'd never see him again! Of **_course_** I'm not okay!'

Gale just looked at the floor sadly.

Laura mentally cursed herself.

'Gale… I'm sorry…' The clone sighed. 'It's just… All of this with Zebra Daddy…'

'You have a right to be angry, Laura.' Gale nodded with sympathy. 'I'll leave if you want some time to yourself.'

'That's the last thing I want, Gale…' Laura said as she took Gale's hand, preventing her from leaving. 'Will you stay with me tonight?'

Gale just blinked in surprise. Did she hear that right?

'I just want somebody to be there for me. I don't want to be alone tonight.' Laura looked at her hands nervously. 'Please?'

'I'd be honoured to stay here with you…' Gale smiled slightly and took Laura's hand in hers. 'People will talk, you know.'

Laura smiled and gave Gale a gentle kiss.

'Let them talk. I don't care what people think about us. You're very special to me Gale, and I don't want this to end.'

Gale just smiled and kissed Laura back.

Gale smiled dreamily. Laura was one heck of a good kisser!

'Wow…' The blue-haired empath swooned. 'You really _are_ the best at what you do!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Meet the Hellions**

_The Sirens meet the all-new Hellions: Hellion, Dust, Mercury, Mally, Morph, and Blink. Could there also be romance brewing between the two squads? Tune in next time to find out…_


	17. Meet the Hellions

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 17: Meet the Hellions**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Mally belongs to matt3671. Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

It was the beginning of a new school day in Xavier's, and Penny was walking down the hallway on the way to her first class.

Ever since Penny had been crowned Prom Queen, the formerly meek, red-skinned girl had almost totally come out of her shell. Penny wasn't so shy any more, and she was taking more classes as a result. Penny had even decided to join the Drama Club!

Thanks to Sharon and the Cuckoos, Penny had been the recipient of a total makeover. At first she was confused why the others girls would to such things to her, but after Penny saw the ways that the boys were looking at her, she happily adjusted to her new look.

Penny's chosen attire for the day was a black beanie hat with a yellow X-Men symbol, a fluffy black sweater, leather pants and boots. The leather pants were a little uncomfortable at first, but Penny soon grew accustomed to them. Besides, Jubilee seemed quite adamant on Penny buying the pants on their last shopping trip.

Penny shook her head with a slight smile. Jubilee was well known throughout the X-Mansion as an unrepentant shopping addict. Jubilee had even dragged Penny along on one trip and had used the younger girl as her guinea pig for prospective purchases. That was why Penny had a closet full of yellow clothes.

Penny waved at a group of boys that she passed and giggled to herself as they waved back. Sharon was right, the clothes do maketh the woman. Unfortunately for those boys, Penny was already spoken for. She had begun to see Jay Guthrie, the winged New Mutant known as Icarus, in a more-than-friendly capacity. The pair hadn't actually been on any dates yet, or even kissed, but they were definitely an item.

Penny's first class of the day was science with Dr McCoy. Penny liked Dr McCoy a lot. He was like a great big cuddly lion.

Penny headed to her usual seat and noticed that there were two new students sitting either side of her. One was a deathly pale guy with a goofy grin on his face while the other new student was a pink-skinned girl with some kind of markings on her face.

'Oh, I've never seen you two before.' Penny noticed as she sat down. 'Are you new?'

'Oh yeah.' The pale guy replied. 'Ms Aquilla and her team recruited us from Salem Centre.'

'I'm Penny, by the way.' Penny introduced herself.

'I'm Kevin.' The boy responded, shaking Penny's hand. 'But my friends call me Morph. This is Clarice.'

'Otherwise known as Blink.' The pink-skinned girl smiled.

'How are you liking the school so far?' Penny asked.

'Oh, it's great.' Morph grinned. 'There are so many hot babes here! I love it!'

'You'll have to excuse Morph, Penny.' Blink rolled her eyes. 'He's got an overabundance of testosterone.'

A hush descended on the class as Dr McCoy took his place.

'Now then, class...' Dr McCoy began. 'If you will cast your mind back to our last lesson, I told you that we will be starting a new module. This new module is physics. So, it is a case of out with the old, in with the new. Or, as we scientists like to say… Out with the old, in with the nucleus!'

A polite laugh rose from the class. Everybody but Morph was laughing.

'I don't get it…' The wisecracking shapeshifter blinked in confusion.

Dr McCoy went to put his notes on his desk, but accidentally dropped them.

Morph burst out laughing at the sight.

'_BWA-HA-HAAAA!_ He dropped his notes!'

The whole class turned as one and looked at Morph.

Morph sunk down into his seat.

'I'll shut up now…'

**

* * *

The cafeteria, later-**

After science, Penny's next lesson was gymnastics with Mr Wagner. Then it was lunch.

Penny headed for the cafeteria with Morph and Blink in tow. She had kindly offered to show the new students around the school.

'Hey, Penny! Over here!' Sharon called from the Sirens' usual position on the far side of the cafeteria.

Penny led Morph and Blink to her friends.

The Cuckoos were all sitting together. Laura and Gale were snuggled close. Sharon was positioned on Mally's lap while Val was sitting on her own.

'Hey guys.' Penny greeted. 'You don't mind if Morph and Blink join us, do you?'

'Sure, go ahead.' Sharon smiled. 'The more, the merrier.'

'Are you guys enjoying your time here at Xavier's Institute for Mutant Lunacy?' Val half-joked.

'Oh yeah, we've had loads of fun so far.' Blink grinned widely and happily.

'Have you been assigned a squad yet?' Mally asked.

'I think we're members of the Hellions squad.' Blink remembered.

'Bonza!' Mally gave the pair two thumbs-up. 'That's the same squad as me!'

'Is it true what I heard about the guys before us?' Morph asked. 'Didn't they get killed?'

'Yeah, they did.' Gale replied, nodding sadly. 'Hellion snuck them out after curfew one night and ended getting a load of them killed.'

'It wasn't his fault though.' Laura added. 'How was Julian supposed to know that those Dalek things would be there?'

'Hellion's that broody kid, right?' Morph asked.

'I thought that was Chamber…' Fiona piped up.

'Chamber isn't a kid, fool!' Eve rolled her eyes at her sister. 'Chamber is a fully-grown X-Man.'

'Like Gambit?' Fiona asked excitedly.

'Yes, like Gambit…' Phoebe sighed.

'Mmm, Gambit…' Fiona drooled.

'Is she okay?' Morph blinked.

'It depends on your definition of okay.' Laura shrugged. 'We think Fiona might be insane.'

'I see…' Morph scratched his head. 'I'm starting to get a bad feeling about all this…'

'_You_ don't have to share a mind with her.' Phoebe rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 'It's not a pretty sight.'

'What?' Fiona blinked. 'Don't you think I'm pretty?'

'Oh God, here we go…' Penny groaned. 'You've started her off again.'

Fiona's bottom lip began to wobble as he eyes began to fill with tears.

Sharon decided to quickly change the subject.

'Fiona! Look!' Sharon gasped, pointing into the distance. 'Gambit's working out!'

Fiona jumped up off her seat and raced towards the nearest window. Morph, Blink, Mally and the rest of the Sirens took that as their distraction and promptly ran away.

'Hey. I don't see any hot Cajuns. Guys. Guys?' Fiona turned back to the empty table. 'Guys? Where are you…?'

Fiona flopped back down into her seat.

'Traitors.' Fiona sulked.

The blonde telepath then noticed that the others had left the remainders of their lunch.

'Come to momma!' Fiona grinned as she pulled the abandoned trays towards her. 'Apple pie! Philly Cheese Steak! Tacos! Twinkies! Face it Fiona, you've hit the jackpot!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Silence of the Hams**

_Carnage killed Morph and Blink's parents. When the symbiotic psycho breaks out of prison, Morph, Blink and the Hellions must team up with Spider-Man to stop him!_


	18. Silence of the Hams: Part 1

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 18: Silence of the Hams- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Mutant Town, several months ago-**

Clarice Ferguson and Kevin Sidney were two young mutants that lived in the mostly mutant exclusive region of New York known as Mutant Town. They were on their way home from the grocery store where their parents had sent them for a few things.

Clarice stopped as she heard the sound of police sirens coming from the apartment block where they lived.

'Oh God! What's that?' Clarice gasped in fear. 'Mom! Dad!'

'I'm sure everybody's okay.' Kevin assured her. 'I bet some user most probably OD'ed again.'

Clarice put her hand on her chest and tried to calm her panicked heartbeat. Kevin was most probably right. Mutant Town was a notoriously dangerous district of New York. A day hadn't gone past without somebody dying from a drug overdose or a drive-by shooting. Clarice couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that gnawed at her gut.

That feeling only got worse as they approached their apartment block and saw the string of police cars surrounding the place.

Clarice began to run up to the apartment block to get inside and see what had happened.

'Get that kid back!' The X-Man known as Bishop ordered. When Bishop wasn't doing his thing with the X-men, he also worked as a cop in Mutant Town.

'I have to get in there!' Clarice yelled as she struggled with the two police officers that tried to hold her back.

'Clarice, you have to calm down.' Kevin tried to calm his friend. 'Just let these guys do their jobs.'

Clarice whirled around and glared at her friend.

'How can you say that?' Clarice hissed. 'Our parents could be dead in there!'

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarice saw the coroners bringing out some body bags from the apartment block. She ran over to see if they were her parents.

'Oh God! Mom! Dad!' Clarice sobbed as she saw the state her parents were in. 'What happened to them…?'

Bishop walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'It was Cletus Kasady.' Bishop explained. 'Also known as the psychotic symbiote Carnage. We wish we could have been here sooner, but…'

Clarice just sobbed uncontrollably. Her parents were dead. Killed by some psychopath.

Clarice stopped sobbing as she saw a thin redheaded man wrestling with several heavily armed police officers. The officers had already slapped a sonic disruptor on Kasady's neck which prevented him from turning back into Carnage.

Suddenly, Kasady stopped wrestling with the cops and looked straight at Clarice. The man's gaze sent shivers down Clarice's spine. There was nothing there but pure evil. Then, red tendrils burst out from Kasady's skin and covered his body.

'Ha! Nothing can stop Carnage, baby!' Carnage crowed. 'Bring on the chaos!'

Clarice stood stock-still, unable to move as Carnage sliced up the cops with no problem at all. Then Carnage turned to her. Clarice tried to run, but found that her legs weren't working. She couldn't teleport either. She was petrified.

Carnage formed an axe out of his symbiote and pointed it at Clarice.

'Say your prayers, cutie.' Carnage grinned evilly. 'Cuz it's time to meet your maker!'

Clarice clamped her eyes tight as Carnage brought the makeshift axe down towards her at alarming speed…

* * *

**The Xavier Institute, now-**

Clarice sat upright with a yell.

'NO!' She yelled. Then the pink-skinned teleporter realised where she was. She was in her room, and there was no psychotic symbiote about to slice her into ribbons.

Clarice rubbed her eyes. That was the third time she had that dream in the last week. It was starting to wear on her. Bags had started to appear on Clarice's face and she kept on nodding off in class.

Clarice looked over at her roommate to make sure she was still asleep. Megan was sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened.

Clarice shook her head bitterly. The fairy-like mutant girl could sleep through a stampede of Sentinels.

Clarice got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was almost time for her to get up anyway…

* * *

**The student lounge, later-**

Julian, Mally, Cessily and Sooraya were all in the student lounge waiting for the rest of their squad to arrive.

Cessily waved Morph over as she saw the wisecracking shape shifter walk in.

'Hey Morph, come over here!' The mercurial mutant called. 'We were just talking about who should be squad leader now that Julian's gave up the post.'

'I think the lovely shiny Sheila should be leader.' Mally suggested. 'Heck, she's been here longer than any of us.'

'I will go along with whatever decision you all make.' Sooraya answered meekly.

'Umm, have any of you guys seen Clarice?' Morph noticed, raising her hand. 'I was gonna have breakfast with her, but she never turned up.'

'Now that you mention it, it is a little unusual.' Cessily nodded. 'Clarice is usually the first one here.'

'Ah, talk of the She-Devil.' Mally grinned as he saw Clarice walk in. 'Where you been, Sheila? You got a boyfriend hidden somewhere?'

Clarice didn't answer the Australian mutant's question as she slowly sat down.

'Clarice, sweetie. Are you okay?' Cessily asked concernedly. 'No offence or anything, but you don't look well.'

'I overslept…' Clarice mumbled. 'I'm fine…'

The other Hellions didn't believe that for a moment, but postponed asking anymore questions in case they upset her.

'We were just trying to decide who should be squad leader now that Julian's gave it up.' Cessily explained. 'Who do you think it should be, Clarice?'

'I don't mind…' Clarice shrugged.

'Come on, you _must_ have an opinion.' Cessily continued. 'You're part of this squad too, so you get to have your say.'

Clarice sighed heavily.

'Okay… I think you should be leader, Cessily.' Clarice sighed.

Cessily turned to look at the rest of the squad.

'Does anybody have any other suggestions? No? Okay. I guess that makes me the new squad leader.'

Mally and Morph broke into a cheer as they congratulated their new squad leader.

'I am sorry to interrupt…' Sooraya apologized. 'But I think you should all take a look at the television…'

The Hellions stopped celebrating to look over at the television in the corner of the screen. It was showing a news broadcast. It seemed that Spider-Man was taking on some kind of creature in some kind of blood-red outfit.

'Isn't that Carnage, or whatever his name is?' Mally recognized the figure as he watched the broadcast.

Morph's eyes widened in shock at the sight. Kasady must have busted out of prison and gone on a rampage.

'Clarice…' The shape shifter said as he tried to look for his friend. 'Where's she gone now?'

Morph smacked himself on the head once he realised where the teleporter had disappeared to.

'Clarice has gone to take Carnage on by herself!' Morph blurted out. 'We have to help her before she gets hurt!'

'Crikey. Talk about yer baptism of fire.' Mally sighed. 'I was hopin' we'd get something' easier for our first field trip. Like fighting Apocalypse.'

* * *

**Manhattan-**

Carnage crowed in victory as he sent Spider-Men flying with a giant tendril.

'Haw! You're getting old, Wall-Crawler!' The psychotic symbiote sneered. 'Whassa matter? You getting old?'

'Not as old as your rampages are starting to get.' Spidey hissed as he got up off his feet.

Carnage clapped his hands in excitement.

'Ooh. I **_love_** it when they're stubborn.' He chuckled. 'Bring it on!'

'Oh, I'll bring it all right!' A feminine voice growled.

Carnage spun around just in time to get a nasty boot to the face.

'This is over, Kasady!' Clarice yelled. 'You're not going to kill anybody else!'

'Kid! Stay out of this!' Spidey warned her. 'Kasady's dangerous!'

'Stay out of this, Spider-Man!' Clarice ordered. 'This is between me and Kasady!'

'Hey, I recognise you…' Carnage snapped his fingers. 'You're that kid in Mutant Town. I killed your parents. Hello, Clariiiice…'

'So, you remember me.' Clarice hissed. 'What of it?'

Carnage shrugged in response.

'I just like to know the names of the people I kill.'

Carnage morphed his hand into an axe and lashed out at Clarice…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Silence of the Hams- Part 2**

_Will the rest of the Hellions arrive in time to save Clarice? Will there even be anything left of her to save? Tune in next time to find out…_


	19. Silence of the Hams: Part 2

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 19: Silence of the Hams- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Mally belongs to matt3671._

* * *

**Manhattan-**

'Kid! Get out of here, now!' Spider-Man ordered as Carnage advanced on Clarice.

'Shut your hole, Spidey...' Carnage hissed. 'Grown-ups talking. Grown-ups slicing-and-dicing as well...'

Carnage slashed at Clarice with his axe.

_BLINK!_

'Hey! Whuzzah?' Carnage blinked in confusion. 'Where's the pretty little chicky getting cut up? Where's the blood?'

'Right here, Kasady!'

Carnage barely had enough time to turn around as a green-booted face kicked him square on the jaw.

'Aww! You heroes _never_ play fair anymore.' Carnage whined. 'Venom would _never_ do anything mean like _that.'_

'That's because I'm not Venom, you bastard.' Clarice growled. 'And you're about to find out just how different we are!'

Carnage tried to slash at Clarice once again, but she teleported out of the way and followed up with another kick to the face.

'_Ooooh!' _Carnage stomped his foot like a spoilt child. 'Any more crap like this, and you're gonna piss me off. You won't like me when you piss me off!'

'We don't like you anyway.' Spider-Man pointed out as he leapt up onto a lamppost.

'Awww! Nobody wants to play with me!' Carnage whined as he lashed out with tendrils of his symbiotic suit. 'I'll show you all! I'll rip you to pieces! Then you'll play with me!'

'You must be using some weird kind of symbiote logic, Carnage.' Spidey quipped as he leapt out of the way. 'Cuz that didn't make one ounce of sense!'

_'STOP MOCKING ME!'_ Carnage howled angrily as he tossed razor-sharp darts of his suit at the Web-Slinger. _'I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!'_

'Not on my watch, Kasady!' Clarice retorted as she teleported out of the way of the psychotic symbiote's attacks. 'I'm going to make sure that you don't kill another person!'

Clarice picked up a broken shard of metal and held it like a spear.

_BLINK!_

Carnage howled in pain as the metal spear was teleported through his spine.

'Bitch...' Carnage hissed as he desperately tried to get to his feet. 'I'll tear out your heart for this...'

'I'd like to see you try when you can't even get up, you freak!' Clarice sneered as she moved in for the kill. 'I meant it when I said that I was going to make sure that you never killed another person again.'

Unseen by Clarice, tendrils of Carnage's symbiote were creeping along the ground towards her.

'Kid, get out of the way!' Spidey yelled as he leapt in to defend the young mutant.

'Nuh-uh. Not so fast, hero!' Carnage sneered as he stood back up and swatted Spidey away like he was a fly. 'This is between me and the mutie witch...'

Clarice tried desperately to teleport herself out of Carnage's grip, but he was holding her too tight. She couldn't move a muscle. It was almost as if he was trying to squeeze the life right out of her.

'I bet you're wondering why I'm not crippled, huh?' Carnage asked. 'Well, I guess that I'd better tell you then, hadn't I?'

Carnage slammed Spidey against the ground to make sure that he wouldn't be disturbed.

'Do you mind? I'm trying to talk here?' Carnage sighed. 'Now, where was I...? Oh yes, not being crippled... Y'see...'

Carnage's tale was cut short as something struck him on the back of the head.

'What the...?'

'Get your stinking tendrils off her, you damn dirty symbiote!' Morph demanded as Julian lowered himself and the other Hellions to the ground with his telekinesis.

'Morph, I don't think that now is really the time to make jokes.' Cessily pointed out.

'If one cannot laugh in the face of danger, than one cannot laugh at all.' Morph noted sagely as he morphed himself a teacher's mortar board.

'Need I remind you all that we are about to face a well-known psychotic criminal?' Sooraya reminded everyone.

'Right.' Morph nodded. 'To battle. Have at ye!'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Back at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, classes were going on as usual. Penance was presently in her drama class. Jubilee had been on at her to try new things and to make new friends. So this was Penny's answer. How could Mr Wilson's drama class not help one become more outgoing?

The class were presently discussing ideas for the Institute's latest theatrical production. Mr Wilson had wanted to write a musical about Bea Arthur **(1)**, but it was decided that it would be more sensible if they produced their own version of a production that already existed. So far the class had narrowed it down to three possible productions: Grease, Oliver, and Phantom of the Opera.

'I-I-I think we should do Grease.' Laurie Collins, the New Mutant known as Wallflower, suggested. 'Watching the movie on TV always cheered me up when I felt down.'

'I think we should do Phantom.' Phoebe of the Cuckoos countered. 'The songs are pretty good in that too.'

'But making all those huge sets would be pretty expensive, wouldn't it?' Nicholas Gleason, the Paragon known as Wolf Cub, pointed out, while scratching his head.

'Nothing's too expensive for us.' Fiona and Eve, the other Cuckoos, replied as one. 'We're sure that Ms Frost would be more than happy to donate some capital for our project.'

Penny wasn't paying attention to the class however, as she kept on hearing a suspiciously familiar voice in the back of her head. It couldn't have been any of the Institute's telepaths playing a cruel trick on her, as she already knew what they sounded like. The voice that Penny was hearing sounded nothing like them.

'_Penance... Come to me... You know you cannot resist..._'

Penny rubbed her eyes. She must be tired from all the schoolwork. Yes, that must be it. Too much schoolwork and not enough rest.

Then, Penny noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look out the window. Her eyes widened in fear as she recognised the figure standing outside.

There was a man standing outside. Well, man wasn't an accurate description of the dark figure that was watching her. The figure's body and legs looked normal enough. Two arms, two legs. the usual. But the figure's face was anything but normal. The figure had skin that was the colour of ash. Eyes that were the colour of blood. Hair that was jagged like rocks. The mysterious figure was also clad in leather rags, just like Penny had been when she had first appeared at the Massachusetts Academy all those years ago. **(2)**

The figure was somebody that Penny had long hoped that she would never see again. He was Emplate, a mutant that lived by sucking the marrow from other mutants. Penny had been Emplate's sole source of sustenance many years before. That was until she escaped to the Massachusetts Academy.

'_NOOO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!' _Penny screamed as she leapt out of her seat.

The rest of the class, Mr Wilson included, looked back at Penny, comepletely dumbstruck.

'Penny, is everything all right?' Mr Wilson asked concernedly.

Penny looked back out the window. Emplate had gone. Perhaps she had imagined it...

'S-sorry...' Penny smiled embarrassedly. 'I-I-I'll sit back down now...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Silence of the Hams: Part 3**

_What was up with Penance? Is Emplate truly back? Those questions will have to wait until another time..._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Awww, c'mon! if you can't guess who I mean by Mr Wilson, you have to get this clue! Deadpool as a drama teacher? Ha! The guy's getting into all of my URM-stuff! it's like he's Wolverine in the real Marvel Universe... But good. _

**(2)- **_Penny (or as she was then known, Penance) escaped to the Massachusetts Academy waaaaay back in Generation-X #1._


	20. Silence of the Hams: Part 3

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 20: Silence of the Hams- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Gale belongs to Agent-G. Mally belongs to matt3671._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_My favourite colour is red, and my favourite flavour of ice-cream is mint-chocolate chip._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

Sharon Smith was sitting in Mr Rasputin's art class. Today's project was still life. The students had to bring in three random items and sketch them. Sharon's choice of random items was a cat toy in the shape of Captain America, a purple hairbrush, and a miniature Puss figurine from a box of cereal.

Sharon was busy at work sketching, when she heard somebody hiss.

'Psst. Sharon. Hey, Sharon...'

Sharon put down her pencil with an exasperated sigh.

'What is it, Val?' The feline teenager frowned. 'I _am _trying to work here, you know...'

Val either didn't notice that Sharon was busy sketching, or she didn't care.

'Sharon, I need you to do me a _big_ favour...'

'No.' Sharon turned away and tried to get back to sketching.

'Aww, c'mon...' Val begged. 'Please? I'll be your friend.'

'I already am your friend, Val.' Sharon reminded the blonde with a sigh.

'Whatever.' Val waved her hand dismissedly. 'You see that new guy sitting at the back?'

Sharon began to turn to have a look at the new guy, but Val pulled her away.

'No! Don't look at him!' Val hissed.

'Val...' Sharon narrowed her eyes at her friend and teammate.

Val just smiled embarrassedly.

'Will you ask him out for me?'

Sharon looked at the blonde like she had just sprouted an extra head.

'Are you mental?'

'_Please?_' Val begged. 'I'd do the same for you.'

'No you wouldn't.' Sharon pointed out. 'Cuz I already have somebody. Mally, remember? The big kangaroo guy? You're all kinds of scary smart, but you're afraid to ask a cute guy out on a date? What are you, _twelve?_'

Val gave her friend one last begging smile.

'Fine.' Sharon relented. 'But I'm only doing this to shut you up...'

Sharon headed to the back of the class, pretending to be getting a new pencil. She stopped by the desk that the new guy was sitting at.

The new guy in question was a blonde guy who looked pretty cute, in a nerdy kind of way.

'Hi.' Sharon smiled sweetly.

The blonde guy looked up from his sketching: a Darth Vader action figure, an old coke bottle, and a ring of keys.

'Uh... hi?' The guy smiled back. 'Can I help you?'

'You see that blonde girl over there?' Sharon asked, indicating Val with a jerk of her thumb. 'The one who's supposed to be sketching the candlestick, camera, and old gold watch. The one that's staring at you but pretending not to...'

The cute guy took a cursory look at Val.

'Yes...?' He blinked, slightly bemused. 'Wait, don't tell me. She asked you to come over here and ask me out.'

Val smiled embarassedly at him.

'Well...'

'This Val isn't crazy, is she?' The cute guy wondered.

'Not to the best of my knowledge.' Sharon shrugged. 'If it's crazy, you might want to talk to Fiona...'

'I can't believe that I'm gonna say this...' The cute guy rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'But... Okay, I'm game. I always wondered what it would be like to date a crazy chick.'

'Oh, I didn't even get your name...' Sharon noticed.

'My name's Ben.' The guy introduced himself. 'Ben Reilly.'

* * *

**Manhattan-**

Meanwhile, over in Manhattan, the Hellions were taking on the might of the psychotic symbiote known as Carnage.

'It doesn't matter how many of you muties there are!' Carnage yelled as he lashed out with razor-sharp tendrils of his symbiotic costume. 'I'll carve all of you up like a Thanksgiving turkey!'

'Great.' Mally rolled his eyes. 'The bloke's talkin' about food. And I ain't even had lunch yet.'

'We won't be alive to even _have_ lunch if we don't keep alert!' Cessily reminded the Australian kangaroo-like mutant sharply. 'Let's take him down before anybody else is hurt!'

'Heh. I like your sense of priorities, kid.' Spider-Man quipped with a chuckle as he somersaulted from his perch atop a nearby lamppost and landed beside the young mutants. 'Now, what do you say we dogpile on this punk?'

'Sounds like fun to me.' Morph nodded as he cracked his knuckles. He looked over at Clarice. 'You okay there, sweetie?'

'This was my fight.' Clarice frowned. 'I didn't invite you guys to come save me.'

'You are a member of the Hellions.' Sooraya pointed out. 'You were in trouble. We had to come and save you.'

'Ms Frost has lost too many students as it is.' Julian reminded everybody. 'She doesn't need to lose another.'

'Ex-_cuse_ me?' Carnage cleared his throat. 'Are we gonna fight, or what?'

'Well, seeing that you were kind enough to ask...' Spider-Man nodded. 'Dogpile on the symbiote!'

One-by-one Spider-Man and the gathered Hellions leapt at Carnage and attempted to pin him to the ground. Unfortunately, Carnage's symbiote strength proved too much as he simply threw the heroes off him.

'You freaks had better try better than that if you wanna beat me.' Carnage cackled maniacally. 'C'mon, gimmie your best shot!'

Sooraya was the first to reply as she turned into her dust form and swirled around Carnage like a miniature sandstorm.

'Ahh! My eyes!' Carnage screamed in frustration as he was blinded by the sudden sandstorm. 'I can't see!'

'Man, that must suck.' Spidey winced. 'It's annoying enough to get sand in your shoe, but geez!'

Mally was the next to attack, as he leapt into the sandstorm and lashed out at Carnage with his great big kangaroo feet.

'Take that, ya flamin' drongo!' The Aussie mutant crowed. 'Heh. I'm just like Steve Irwin. Danger, danger! _Whoo!_'

Sooraya slowed her sandstorm down so the rest of her teammates could leap in and attack Carnage. Cessily formed her arms into blades and tried to keep the blades that Carnage formed away from her teammates. Morph changed into a fake Hulk and kept battering away at Carnage with his giant green fists.

Then it was Julian's turn...

'Hey Carnage, look alive!'

Carnage stopped fighting and looked up above his head. Julian was hovering right above him, holding a petrol tanker aloft with his telekinesis.

Julian tore the tanker in two, a torrent of fuel falling down on to Carnage.

'Clarice, it's down to you!' Julian called.

Clarice nodded in understanding and lit a match.

Carnage screamed in pain as he was engulfed in flames.

Morph changed into an Italian pizza chef.

'Boy, that's a spicy meat-a-ball!'

'Umm... Not to pooh-pooh the ultra-violence or anything...' Spider-Man piped up. 'But... Don't you think that was a_ little _too extreme?'

'I don't think it was enough...' Clarice muttered.

'Shouldn't we at least put the fire out?' Cessily asked. 'It could spread, you know.'

'I think we've got more pressing concerns, Sheila...' Mally noted as he pointed out the all-too familiar sight of the approaching X-Jet.

There was a strong gust of wind from Storm, and the burning Carnage was promptly extinguished.

'Okay... Okay... I give...' A now-subdued Kletus Kasady wheezed as he crawled along the floor. 'I give...'

'I think we're in trouble...' Morph spoke the obvious as the X-Jet began to land.

The assembled Hellions all fidgeted nervously as the X-Jet's door began to open, and Emma Frost, Jean Grey, and Moira MacTaggart all stepped out.

'_I cannot tell you how angry I am with you children..._' Emma Frost's telepathic voice announced. '_If it were up to me, I would have you all strung up and fed to Kitty's pet dragon. But, seeing that I'm supposed to be a good girl now, a suitable punishment must be made...'_

'Ye all heard the scary telepath with the big boobies...' Moira ushered everybody back onboard the X-Jet. 'Get yuir bloody arses onboard.'

'You're lucky that Cyclops isn't here.' Jean added. 'You know how much of a stickler he is for discipline.'

'And ye know this from prior experience, do ye, Jean?' Moira smirked.

Jean just shook her head and re-entered the X-Jet.

Spider-Man just stood there, watching the X-Women admonishing the kids and whatnot.

'I'll just clean up here then, shall I?'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Doom's Day**

_Romantic dates can never end well when your surname is Richards. And Val will find out just what I mean by that when a certain armoured, cloak-wearing, someone happens to interrupt the date. And also, just who is this Ben Reilly character? Why does he seem so familar? What is his story? Tune in next time to find out. Guest starring: The Fantastic Four, and the Uncanny Young Avengers._


	21. Doom's Day: Part 1

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 21: Doom's Day- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Mally belongs to matt3671, and Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_The Cybermen never appeared in the Jon Pertwee era of Doctor Who._

* * *

**Salem Centre-**

In a swanky-looking café somewhere in Salem centre, two young teens were on a date. Valeria Richards had been very nervous about going on her first date with Ben Reilly. But it turned out that there was absolutely nothing for Val to worry about. The rest of her friends back at the Xavier Institute teased Val a little bit. The daughter of a Reed Richards from an alternate reality was all kinds of scary smart, but she was as nervous as anything when she went out on a date.

'Is everything alright, Val?' Ben asked kindly. 'You seem... worried.'

'D-do I?' Val laughed nervously. 'W-what makes you think that?'

'You're shaking like a leaf.' Ben gently put his hand on top of Val's. Unfortunately, Val pulled her hand away.

'I'm... fine.' Val insisted. 'There... there's nothing wrong with me.'

Ben leant forward and looked Val straight in the eyes.

'You know, I don't believe that for one second.' Ben said. 'Val, there's something wrong, I can just tell. I get this weird kind of tingling in the back of my head when something is wrong.'

Val sighed heavily and looked down at her hands.

'It's just... I'm not good with people.'

'But you get on fine with Sharon and the rest of the Sirens, right?' Ben remembered.

'That's only because they're my friends.' Val explained. 'I get on fine with people that I know, but new people... Let's just say that I'm a little lacking in social skills. I guess I'm kind of like my father in that respect. Lock me in a lab for days on end and I'll be as happy as Mr Wilson at a Bea Arthur convention, but ask me to actually socialise...'

'I understand.' Ben nodded kindly. 'I used to be a bit of a social outcast too. Being a big old nerd and all. That was until I got my powers. Then I became captain of the track squad.'

'Whereas I just generally suck at any and all sports.' Val chuckled weakly.

Ben rubbed his temple.

'Ben, what's the matter?' Val asked concernedly.

'You know that tingling feeling that I said I get when something is wrong?' Ben replied. 'Well, something is up.'

A scream nearby made Val spin around to see what the fuss was. the sight that greeted her was one that she had long hoped that she would never see again. Doombots!

'Friends of yours?' Ben quipped, indicating the cloaked robots with a jerk of his thumb.

'In the same way that the Red Skull is a friend to Captain America.' Val growled.

'Oh, _those_ kind of friends...' Ben nodded in realisation.

'Have you got any other powers apart from that tingling feeling you get?' Val enquired.

'I'm strong.' Ben shrugged as he picked up a hotdog cart and tossed it at the advancing Doombots.

'Good.' Val nodded as she knocked down more Doombots with an invisible force field. 'I'd hate to do all the work myself.'

* * *

**The Den, secret headquarters of the Young Avengers-**

It had been a quiet day for the younger contingent of the West Coast Avengers. The team of young heroes had been relaxing after a long day of being heroes. That was until the intruder alarm went off.

'It's coming from Kristoff's workshop!' Cassie Lang, the daughter of Scott Lang/Ant-Man and the leader of the Young Avengers announced.

'I doubt it's anything too bad.' Luna Maximoff, the teenaged daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal shook her head. **(1) **'He's most probably fried the system with another one of his inventions _again!'_

'We can't be too complacent.' Nate Grey, a clone of the Age of Apocalypse native, pointed out. **(2) **'Kristoff might be in real danger.'

'I agree.' Jocasta, the former bride of Ultron nodded in agreement. **(3) **'We could be under attack.'

Luna got up off the couch with a groan and followed her teammates in the direction of Kristoff's workshop.

'Kristoff, is everything all right?' Cassie knocked on the locked door of the young Latverian's workshop.

'I fear that not everything is well.' Ratchet, Jocasta's robotic mate shook his head solemnly. **(4) **'My sensors have detected more cybernetic beings inside the workshop. And they are have not been created by Kristoff.'

Without another word, Cassie grew several feet higher and knocked down the door to Kristoff's workshop.

The Young Avengers ran into the workshop just in time to see several green cloaked figures carry the unconscious Kristoff into a swirling portal before disappearing totally.

'Doombots!' Cassie recognised them instantly.

'What would they want with Kristoff?' Luna scratched her head in thought. 'Doom's dead, right? Why would the Doombots even be _working_ without their creator?'

'They must have taken Kristoff to Latveria.' Nate surmised. 'We have to get after him!'

'Luna, can Lockjaw teleport us there?' Cassie asked the young Inhuman.

'Can he?' Luna snorted. 'Of _course_ he can!'

Luna knelt down to talk to her giant pet dog.

'Lockjaw, did you hear all that?'

Lockjaw nodded with a slight growl as the tiny little antenna atop his head began to glow.

The Young Avengers gathered around Lockjaw as they disappeared in a flash of light.

_BLINK!_

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

Megan Gwynn, the Welsh fairy-like mutant also known as Pixie, was hanging out in her room with her roommate, Clarice.

Clarice and the rest of the Hellions had been grounded after leaving the Institute's campus during school hours without permission. **(5) **So Megan had decided to keep her roomie company.

Clarice smiled to herself as she listened to Megan sing while she combed her hair.

'That's one great singing voice you got there, Megan.' Clarice looked over her fashion magazine at the rainbow-winged mutant. 'You should audition for the school play. I hear it's going to be a production of Oliver!'

'Oh no, I couldn't sing in front of an audience.' Megan shook her head with a blush. 'I'm nowhere near that good.'

'Oh, I'm sure you are.' Clarice reassured her roommate. 'You'd totally kick butt in the school play!'

'I don't know...' Megan shook her head. 'I don't want to add proof to the stereotype of Welsh people having good singing voices.'

'What part of Wales are you from, anyway?' Clarice asked in curiosity.

'Nowhere too famous.' Megan explained. 'It's a small mining town called Llanfairfach. Well, it was a mining town until... all the unpleasantness.'

Clarice put down her magazine and leant closer to Megan.

'What unpleasantness?'

'It all happened years before I was born.' Megan continued. 'Back in the Seventies.'

'Carry on.' Clarice ushered her young friend. 'You've got my attention. You can't stop now.'

Megan smiled slightly before she continued with her story.

'Well, it's rumoured that several miners were found dead from some strange disease. Their skin glowing bright green. It was said that a company called Global Chemicals was dumping chemical waste in the mines. That was what had caused the miners to die. As well as... the giant maggots!' **(6)**

'That's silly!' Clarice laughed out loud. 'Giant mutated maggots. Please!'

'It's not silly.' Megan insisted as she reached into her dresser and pulled out a scrapbook. 'There's a photo of one of the giant maggots.'

Clarice took the scrap book from Megan and gave it a look.

'There's no way that this thing is a giant maggot.' Clarice shook her head. 'It looks like something somebody made out of an inflated condom!'

'Well, if you don't believe me, there's only one way to find out whether these giant maggots are real or not...' Megan frowned.

'Oh, no...' Clarice shook her head. 'I'm not going off on a crazy adventure! I got in enough trouble after the last one!'

'Only because you're afraid of the giant maggots.' Megan teased.

'Am not.' Clarice sniffed. 'And they aren't giant maggots, anyway. They're inflated condoms.'

'Then come and find Mr Wilson with me.' Megan suggested. 'He's always up for a crazy scheme.'

'Ms Frost would never allow it.' Clarice shook her head.

'We could say that it's for the school newspaper.' Megan suggested.

'But we don't have a school newspaper.' Clarice pointed out.

'Then the giant maggots will make a great front page story for out first edition!' Megan grinned triumphantly.

Clarice held her head in her hands and let out a groan.

'This is all going to end it tears, I just know it...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Doom's Day- Part 2**

_The Sirens and the Young Avengers team up to rescue their kidnapped teammates. Meanwhile, Pixie, Blink, and Deadpool take a trip to Wales to investigate the giant maggots!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Luna was forcibly aged by Fenris and Maximus the Mad in Chapter 4 of '_Uncanny Young Avengers'.

**(2)- **_The Young Avengers found the clone of Nate Grey in the same chapter._

**(3)- **_Jocasta too._

**(4)- **_Jocasta built Ratchet in Chapter 11 of '_Uncanny Young Avengers'.

**(5)- **_Blink ditched school to take on Carnage in Chapter 18._

**(6)- **_Megan is, of course, referring to the events of the Doctor Who episode '_The Green Death'


	22. Doom's Day: Part 2

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 22: Doom's Day- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Mally belongs to matt3671, and Gale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

The lower levels of the Xavier Institute were unusually quiet. Usually there would be X-Men moving to-and-fro from the Danger Room. But not today. That made the Sirens' plan much easier.

Just minutes earlier the three Stepford Cuckoos had been alerted to a telepathic call for help. It was Val! She was in danger! The three telepathic blondes gathered the rest of their teammates and headed for the hangar, where the X-Jets were kept.

Sharon Smith, the acting squad leader, stopped around a corner and signalled for her friends to stay quiet. She pointed to a spot a few feet away from them. It was one of the many security cameras dotted around the mansion. All the cameras filtered visual information down to Sage's monitor room, where the living computer could keep an eye on everything.

With a soft _'Snikt!_', Laura unsheathed her claws and dashed across the corridor. The young clone had been trained since birth in the art of stealth. Taking out one measly little security camera shouldn't be too difficult.

The other Sirens breathed a sigh of relief as Laura cut the wire to the security camera.

Sharon then motioned for the others to hurry. It wouldn't be long until Sage noticed that one of her security cameras had gone blank, so they had to get a move on.

But then there was the matter of actually getting into the X-Jet Hangar. It would take Laura and Penny far too long to cut through the door. Sage and the other adults would be on them in no time.

Laura froze stock still as she smelt a familiar presence.

'Everybody, get back!' The young clone hissed as she flattened herself against the wall.

The other Sirens did as they were told and flattened themselves against the wall as well.

The door to the X-Jet Hangar swooshed open as Juggernaut, Aurora, Northstar, and Banshee walked out. The Sirens quickly ran into the hangar before the door closed again.

_'Whew! _That was too close.' Gale panted heavily as she rested her hands on her hips. 'I thought we would have been caught for sure.'

'We're not out of the woods just yet, Gale.' Sharon pointed out. 'We still have to figure how to get one of the X-Jets off the ground.'

'That's where we come in.' The Cuckoos piped up. 'We can fly the X-Jet.'

'How do you girls know how to fly one of these things?' Gale blinked in confusion. 'You've hardly ever been in one.'

'We're the Stepford Cuckoos.' The blonde triplets stated. 'We know stuff.'

'Whatever.' Sharon waved it away. 'Just make sure that we get out of here before any of the adults find out, okay? We'll be in enough trouble once we find out that we're leaving campus without permission. And we're about to add grand theft auto to the list as well.'

'Would it be called grand theft auto if we were stealing an X-Jet?' Penny queried.

'That's not the point.' Sharon replied. 'We'll be in deep trouble if we get busted.'

'We wouldn't have to worry about getting busted if you stopped whining and got inside.' Laura frowned. 'You know, for the acting squad leader, you sure do whine a lot.'

Sharon shot the young clone a glare.

'You know, I much preferred you when you were a humourless killing machine.'

* * *

**Latveria, a short time later-**

It didn't take the X-Jet very long to get to Latveria. Thank goodness Xavier had the state of mind to have the X-Jet souped-up in case of emergencies like this.

The X-Jet came in to land in a clearing near a foreboding-looking castle. Normally, an unidentified aircraft flying this close to Castle Doom would have been shot out of the sky straight away. Thanks to the X-Jet's cloaking device, that was not the case.

Laura was the first one out of the X-Jet. It was up to her to keep her senses ready for danger. Once the young clone was sure that the coast was clear, she signalled for the others to follow.

'So, what's the plan, boss?' Gale inquired. 'I don't really see a great big flashing neon sign saying _'Secret Entrance To Castle Doom: This Way!_'

'That's part of the fun of being heroes.' Sharon smirked as she knelt down to examine the ground for any clues. 'We have to investigate.'

Penny looked about at the trees above her head. They seemed to be waving quite a lot for such a calm day.

'Do the rest of you guys feel... tingly?'

Then, out of the blue, several figures appeared in a flash of light.

_BLINK!_

Six figures were gathered around an oversized bulldog. The Young Avengers were in town!

'So, what's the plan, boss?' Luna Maximoff, the daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal, asked as she looked towards Cassie Lang, the daughter of Ant-Man, and the leader of the Young Avengers.

Cassie opened her mouth to say something when she noticed that they were not alone.

'Let me guess, one of your guys got kidnapped by Doombots, too.'

'Pretty much.' Sharon confirmed with a nod. 'We're looking for Val Richards. The teenage one... Not the baby one. Cuz that would be silly. Why would a team of mutants have a baby as a member? Apart from, y'know, Power Pack...'

'You'll have to excuse Catseye.' Laura apologised. 'She tends to babble whenever there's a team-up.

'That's cool.' Cassie shrugged. 'Luna babbles when she's had too much ice-cream.'

'Do not!' The young Inhuman retorted.

'Have you guys got any idea how to get into Castle Doom?' Gale asked. 'Cuz we're kinda stuck. We came here on a spur of the moment thing. We didn't even have a plan.'

'Both Ratchet and I have the schematics to Castle Doom contained in our memory banks.' Jocasta, the former bride of Ultron, stated. 'We should be able to guide you inside without too much trouble.'

'Or, y'know, Lockjaw could just teleport us to wherever our friends are being held.' Luna offered, tickling the great big teleporting pooch behind the ear.

'Yeah, let's do that.' Cassie nodded. 'That way we can avoid any booby-traps that Doom has waiting for us. That's if you guys are okay with it.'

'I'm cool.' Sharon shrugged. 'Teleporting is pretty cool.'

'Umm, there's just one thing that I don't understand...' Penny piped up timidly. 'Shouldn't we like, be fighting? Mr Wilson says that whenever two teams of heroes meet, there's always a fight. It's tradition.'

'Come to think of it, that's what Hawkeye said.' Nate Grey, a clone of the eponymous Age of Apocalypse native, remembered. 'Fights between heroes always happens when they team-up.'

'Well, the adults are stupid then.' Laura sniffed. 'We don't have enough time for fighting. We have to save our friends!'

* * *

**Inside Castle Doom-**

_BLINK!_

The Sirens and Young Avengers both appeared in a flash of light as Lockjaw teleported them into the castle. No sooner had they done that, then they were surrounded by Doombots.

_**'INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! DESTROY! DESTROY!'**_

'That's one great dog you got there, Luna.' Sharon muttered. 'He went and dropped us in the middle of a trap!'

'Hey! Don't you shout at Lockjaw!' Luna snapped at the feline mutant. 'It's not _his_ fault that we walked into a trap!'

'Umm, guys...' Gale piped up. 'Sorry to interrupt the clichéd team-up fight between heroes, but I think we've got more business to attend to...'

'I calculate the odds of survival to be one-thousand-two-hundred-and-fifteen-to-one.' Ratchet stated.

'Where did you get him?' The Cuckoos asked. 'The Little Shop of Star Wars Wannabes?'

'And where'd they get you?' Jocasta shot back. 'The Little Shop of the Village of the Damned?'

'I have to agree with Nightingale.' Nate piped up. 'We can argue amongst ourselves if and when we beat these Doombots.'

'What do you mean _if_, babe?' Luna smirked. 'We're the Goddamn Young Avengers!'

'What she said.' Gale nodded as she pulled out her staff and gave it a twirl. 'It's clobbering time!'

Jocasta paused to consider that last comment.

'Didn't the Thing copyright that?'

'Like we care.' Laura shrugged as she got ready to fight.

_SNIKT!_

And with that, the Sirens and the Young Avengers began their team-up.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Doom's Day: Part 3**

_Will the Sirens and the Young Avengers survive their first team-up? What sort of stupid question is that? I can't just kill them all off! Then I'd be without characters for my story! Does this look like Infinite Crisis to you?_


	23. Doom's Day: Part 3

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 23: Doom's Day- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Castle Doom, Latveria-**

Heads of Doombots and miscellaneous robotic body parts flew all over as the Sirens and the Young Avengers fought their way through the fortress of one of the most feared villains in the universe. Victor Von Doom wasn't all that fond of uninvited guests. Especially if they were a quartet of heroes powered by cosmic radiation.

Doctor Doom hadn't been seen for quite some time. Not since he seemingly perished in battle with Selene, the former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. That was one thing that greatly confused both teams of young heroes. If Doom was dead, why did the Doombots kidnap Val Richards and Kristoff Vernard?

'We're getting nowhere fast.' Sharon Smith, the former Hellion known as Catseye, stated as she leapt onto the shoulder of one Doombots and tore out its throat with her claws. 'Isn't there something that one of you Avengers can do?'

'I believe I can do something to help...' Nate Grey smiled slightly as he began to hover in the air. 'I suggest that you all shield your eyes and seek cover.'

'You'd better do what he says.' Luna Maximoff warned the Sirens as she ducked into a nearby enclave. 'Nate isn't prone to BS.'

The Sirens did as they were told and sought shelter as Nate lashed out with his telekinesis. The poor unfortunate Doombots were crushed instantly as they were hit by the young mutant's telekinetic wave.

Penance slowly peeked from behind the fallen suit of armour that she had been using for cover.

'Now, that's just showing off.'

Nate lowered himself back down to the floor as the Sirens and Young Avengers gathered around him.

'So, what's the plan now?' Stature asked.

'You are the leader, Cass. You should tell us.' Jocasta stated.

'I'm open to ideas if any of you guys have got them.' Stature said as she looked towards the Sirens. 'Any help would be greatly appreciated.'

'We know where Val is!' The Stepford Cuckoos piped up. 'She is being held in a lab several levels down.'

'How do you girls do that?' Luna blinked in confusion.

The three identical blondes gave each other knowing smiles.

'We're the Stepford Cuckoos. We know stuff.'

* * *

**Doom's Lab-**

Val Richards woke up with a groan. The daughter of an alternate reality Reed and Sue Richards blinked her bleary eyes as she tried to focus her vision.

'Wait... This isn't Salem Centre.'

'I should think not, child.' A mechanized voice replied. 'I would never know why people choose to frequent such nauseating places. It is not as if the food is particularly appetising either. Give me a nice bowl of stew any day. Just like mother used to make.'

Val tried to move, but found herself being held against the wall by some chains.

'Oh, another thing... There is no use in trying to break free using your powers. They are quite useless. Enchanted chains, you see.'

'What do you want from me?' Val growled as she tried to see who she was talking to. 'There's no use in holding me for ransom. The Fantastic Four don't negotiate with kidnappers. They kick their butts!'

'Oh, I am anything but a lowly kidnapper, child.' The voice chuckled slightly. 'I am hurt that you do not recognise me, however...'

Val's eyes widened in surpise as she saw the green-cloaked figure before her. A green-cloaked figure in a suit of armour.

'**_Doom!' _**Val sneered angrily. 'You're gonna regret kidnapping me! If the Fantastic Four don't kick your butt, the X-Men will! As a matter of fact, I bet they're right outside that very door!'

'Poor, deluded Valeria.' Doom shook his head in shame. 'Always so much faith in your idiotic family.'

'They've kicked your butt enough times!' Val spat. 'You're only delaying the inevitable, Doom. So let me go now and I promise you that we'll only kick your butt a little bit.'

'There's no use in trying to negotiate.' A hoarse voice explained from the wall beside Val. 'Doom is too arrogant to even _contemplate_ listening to you. I'm surprised that he even chooses to debase himself by talking to us.'

'I see that your time amongst the filth has changed you, Kristoff.' Doom looked towards his former ward. 'I suppose that I shall have to remedy that. Just as soon as I have eradicated that foolish Richards and his misbegotten family.'

'I'd belay that order if I were you.' Kristoff smirked. 'You're going to be in a world of hurt, Doom.'

'Your insignificant attempts will not intimidate me, Kristoff.' Doom shook his head. 'Have you learnt nothing from your time by my side?'

Kristoff was about to make a response, when the door to the lab exploded, a chunk of it hitting the panel that controlled the power inhibitors.

'Ding dong! Avon calling!' Sharon smirked as the Sirens and Young Avengers entered the room. 'Would you care to sample some of our fine cosmetic products?'

'If not, would you prefer to subscribe to _The Watchtower?_'Luna quipped.

'Bah! I am hounded by children!' Doom snarled. 'As much as I hate to sully my hands by physical contact, I cannot allow you to leave my castle!'

'Oh, shut up!' Val sneered as she lashed out with a blade of invisible force.

Doom grunted in both surprise and pain as he was run through by the invisible blade.

'Error... _kzzt_... program interruption... _kzzt_... destroy Fantastic...'

'Aww, man! What a gyp!' Luna groused. 'It was a robot all along! This sucks!'

'It is a bit of a let down, I admit.' Gale prodded the fallen Doombot with her foot. 'But we did good today. Sure, it wasn't the _real _Doctor Doom, but we rescued our friends. Surely that means something, right?'

Cassie ran up to Kristoff and gave him a great big hug.

'Oh, Kristoff! Thank goodness you're okay! I thought we'd lost you for sure!'

'Lost me?' Kristoff laughed. 'I don't think so. I guess I'm just too stubborn to lay down and die.'

'All this lovely-dovey reunion stuff is just dandy, but can't we get back now?' Luna sighed impatiently. 'Cuz there's a Dazzler concert on TV, and I haven't set the DVD player to record it.'

'Oh, crap!' Sharon smacked herself on the head in realization. 'We have to get back too! We just skipped school! And we stole one of the Blackbirds! We are gonna be in _so_ much trouble!'

'Oh, we wouldn't say that.' The Stepford Cuckoos chimed in, each one of them grinning widely. 'Miss Frost _never_ gets angry with us.'

'That's because you're her favourites.' Sharon pointed out. 'The rest of us are gonna get expelled for sure!'

'Next time Val gets kidnapped, let me be the acting leader.' Laura sighed. 'I don't whine so much.'

* * *

**Back at the X-Mansion-**

Emma Frost, Scott Summers, Rachel Grey, and Talia Josephine Wagner stood inside the hangar as one of the Blackbirds came in for a landing.

'The Sirens are in so much trouble.' Emma shook her head angrily. 'As if skipping school wasn't bad enough, they ended up stealing one of the Blackbirds as well!'

'I say it's your girls' fault, Emma.' Rachel sniffed dismissedly. 'The Cuckoos have been a bad influence since day one!'

'You always say that.' Emma tutted. 'You are always belittling my achievements. When was the last time you did anything worthwhile?'

'I taught my squad not to take any crap from your squad of losers.' Rachel shot back. 'The Sirens aren't a bunch of cheaters, unlike the Hellions!'

'That is a blatant lie, and you know it!' Emma pointed a neatly manicured finger at the redheaded telepath. 'Besides, what proof do you have that shows that my squad is guilty of cheating?'

'I'll find something.' Rachel sniffed. 'The days of the Hellions being top of the class are long over!'

'Not that I mean to intrude or anything...' Scott piped up politely. 'But need I remind you that the Paragons are now at the top of the class? They have surpassed both the Hellions and the Sirens.'

Emma and Rachel both retorted at the same time.

'Shut up, Scott.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Detention**

_For every positive action, there is a negative reaction. Or something like that. Now that the Sirens have skipped school and stolen one of the Blackbirds, they have to do the time. But which teacher will be chosen to take the detention? Why, Wade Wilson, of course! What? You were expecting somebody else? This is the URM-Verse, for goodness sake! He's me Wolverine! Expect that he isn't overrated and overused. So there!_


	24. Detention

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 24: Detention**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I changed the coordinates to the centre of the Sun. It shouldn't be hot, we sent her there at night and everything...'_**- Jack Harkness (Torchwood)**

* * *

**Xavier Institute-**

The group of young heroines known as the Sirens were bored. Bored beyond telling. They were all sitting in one of the Institute's vacant classrooms, waiting for a teacher to come and supervise their detention. The girls were in detention as punishment for skipping school and stealing one of the Blackbirds. Sure, the girls did this in order to rescue one of their teammates, but Mr Summers was a stickler for the rules.

Val held her head in her hands ad let out a moan.

'Oh, God... I'm gonna be in so much trouble when my mom and dad find out about this...' The Invisible Girl groaned, smacking her head on her desk. 'I'm never gonna live it down. I bet my dad never had detention.'

Sharon ran her hands through her long lavender hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

'If you're going to keep moaning and groaning like Wolverine after he's been mauled by the Sinclair Triplets, then I'd like to be somewhere else.'

'She's right, Val.' Gale added her two cents. 'You're not making this easier for any of us.'

'At least you don't have heightened senses.' Laura grumbled.

'We can hear Val's complaints even when she isn't speaking.' Phoebe, Fiona, and Eve all chimed in at once. 'It gives us a headache.'

Penny just kept quiet and continued reading the script that she was holding in front of her. As Sandy in the school production of Grease, it was of utmost importance that Penny learnt her lines.

'At least somebody knows how to use their time productively in detention...'

The Sirens all looked up at the sound of the voice. Their teacher had arrived.

'Mr Wilson?' Penny blinked in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm going to be supervising your detention.' The semi-retired mercenary known as Wade Wilson answered as he took a seat behind a desk at the front of the classroom. 'Our beloved leader said so.'

'Since when have you ever taken any notice of Mr Summers?' Sharon blinked.

'Ever since I got tired of annoying him and started to pick on Wolverine. Wade answered cheekily. 'Now, I don't like you and you don't like me...'

'I like you.' Penny piped up, grinning at her teacher's illiness. 'You're funny and you make teaching fun.'

'There's a misnomer if I ever heard one.' Sharon muttered under her breath.

'Well, I don't like you, then...' Wade continued.

'That's because you haven't gotten to know us yet.' Penny pointed out. 'Why, I bet you haven't even heard my impression of Mr Logan... _I'm the best at what I do. Grr. Snikt. Bub!'_

The Sirens all burst out laughing at their teammate's spot on impression of the feral mutant.

'Do Mr McCoy!' Sharon demanded. 'Do it! Do it!'

Penny smiled shyly and stood up to obey her audience's wishes.

* * *

**A short time later-**

The Sirens were in fits of giggles as they watched Wade mock the other X-Men. The institute's drama teacher, and director of the aforementioned production of Grease, was presently mocking one of the senior X-Men.

'Okay, guess who I am...' Wade smirked as he put a cowboy hat on his head.

'Mr Worthington!' Laura guessed it straight away. 'That was easy! Surely, there must be something more difficult...'

'Okay, try this one...' Wade said as he rifled around in his bag and pulled out a roll of baking foil. The Sirens then watched as wade began to wind the baking foil around his arm. Wade then picked up a marker pen and drew a scar over one of his eyes.

Once Wade had finished, her turned back to his class.

'I'm not the Messiah, I'm a very naughty boy!'

'It's Mr Cable!' The Stepford Cuckoos exclaimed triumphantly.

'Oh, now that isn't fair...' Wade frowned. 'You read my mind.'

'We tried that once before...' The telepathic triplets shook their heads. 'But your mind was full of garbage. We then swore never to do it again.'

'Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a mind full of old knock knock jokes.' Wade pointed out. 'It keeps the telepaths away. It stops them from finding out the plans for my latest prank.'

'I don't think we want to hear any more.' Val quickly chipped in. 'We're in big enough trouble as it is. We don't need any more gyp for playing a prank on anyone.'

'Oh, you're no fun, Val.' Sharon rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, live a little!' The Cuckoos added. 'Lighten up a bit.'

'I'm afraid that Val's right, girls.' Wade apologised. 'I don't want to get you girls in any more trouble. But you can give me some information though...'

'Yes?' Sharon asked, her interest piqued. 'What can we help you with?'

'The other day, Scott confiscated one of my favourite guns. It's a pretty little sniper rifle. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?'

Penny was the first to hold up her hand.

'I know where it is...'

* * *

**Later-**

Detention had ended, and the Sirens were hanging out in the student lounge. Penny looked at the clock on the wall and beckoned to her friends.

'It's almost time for Mr Wilson's prank!' The red-skinned young mutant girl called her friends over. 'We don't want to miss this...'

The rest of the Sirens did as they were told and gathered around one of the windows. The rest of the students, wanting to see what was going on, gathered around them.

'Hey, what's going on?' Megan Gwynn, the Welsh mutant known as Pixie asked. 'Is Mr Wilson up to something?'

'Look! It's Mr Logan on his motorbike!' Cessily Kincaid, the Hellion known as Mercury, indicated a figure driving up the path.

'What's Mr Wilson doing up a tree with a sniper rifle?' Noriko Ashida, the Japanese New Mutant known as Surge, frowned up at the tree. 'Wait. I don't think I want to know...'

'Mr Wilson must have a death wish if he thinks he can carry on tormenting Mr Logan like this.' Clarice Ferguson, the teleporting Hellion known as Blink, shook her head.

'Oh, don't worry.' Penny waved off the pink-skinned girl's doubts. 'Mr Wilson can handle anything that Mr Logan can deal out. He's the best at what he does!'

'And what he does, is play prank on people that suck.' Sharon grinned as she watched Mr Wilson take aim.

_FIP!_

Wolverine was launched forward as the front tire of his motorbike exploded.

The assembled students winced as they saw the feral Canadian crash head-first through a tree.

_SMACK!_

'Ooh, that's _got_ to hurt!' Megan winced in sympathy. 'I wouldn't want to be in Mr Wilson's shoes when Mr Logan recovers from that.

'I doubt Mr Logan will get that far.' Laura pointed out the window. 'Look!'

The students watched as a small yellow Labrador and an Alsatian puppy ran over to where the unconscious Wolverine lay. The two pups started to tug on the feral mutant's limbs.

'Geez. Talk about rubbing salt into the wound.' Val grimaced. 'Mr Logan won't forget this for a while. Please tell me that somebody recorded this.'

'Way a head of you.' Penny smiled, holding up a camcorder.

'Sweet!' Val grinned. 'Let's get the video developed right away. I think I know several people that will be _very_ interested in seeing this...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Return of Emplate**

_Jest when Penny's life was starting to go well, an old enemy makes his presence known. Will the Sirens be able to defeat Emplate on their own, or will they have to rely on Jubilee, Chamber, Husk, and the other former members of Generation-X? Tune in next time to find out..._


	25. The Return of Emplate: Part 1

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 25: The Return of Emplate- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'He (Pietro)'s not here, he's in the closet.'- _**Toad (X-Men: Evolution)**

* * *

**Xavier Institute-**

It had snowed during the night, and several students had taken the opportunity to stage a snowball fight. The Sirens had teamed up with Megan Gwynn, the little Welsh mutant also known as Pixie, and were taking on some of the boys. Hellion, Elixir, Icarus, Morph, Match, Wolf Cub and Anole were their chosen victims.

'This sucks!' Hellion grumbled as he trudged through the snow in search of his opposite team. 'The girls outnumber us!'

'What's the matter, Julian?' A voice inquired teasingly, seemingly out of nowhere. 'You scared of a few girls?'

Julia yelped in surpise as a green-skinned spike-headed teenager materialised beside him.

'Dammit, Victor!' Hellion growled. 'You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!'

'I'm not the one that just gave away our location.' Victor Borkowski, otherwise known as Anole, retorted. 'Do you have any idea how many of the girls have heightened senses or telepathy?'

Hellion was about to say something in response when something burst out of the snow behind them and quickly took out both guys with snowballs to the backs of their heads.

'Aww, dammit, Laura!' Hellion sulked, wiping snow out of his hair. 'That wasn't playing fair!'

'If only you put as much effort into finding your prey then you did into whining like a little bitch...' The young clone retorted. 'Then you might actually be a force to be reckoned with.'

With that, the young clone formerly known as X-23 leapt into the trees to lie in wait for the next poor unsuspecting male.

A short distance away, Penance was stalking through the hedge maze. The red-skinned mutant girl could be easily seen against the white snow, so she had decided to utilize one of her lesser seen mutant talents and melted into the shadows, effectively making her invisible.

Penny reached into the snow-covered ground and scooped up a handful of the snuff as she saw a shadowy figure move just in the corner of her vision. The red-skinned mutant tried to make her footsteps as quiet as possible as she snuck up on her unsuspecting prey.

'Hello, Penance. It has been such a long time, hasn't it?' An evil-sounding voice snickered.

The voice chilled Penny to the bone. It was a voice that she hoped she would never hear again as long as she lived.

'No. It can't be you...' Penny clamped her eyes shut and shook her head in disbelief. 'No. It can't be true...'

'Oh, but I am afraid that it is, my dear.' The evil voice chuckled. 'You should have known that there was no way that you would be rid of me forever.'

Penny dropped her snowball as she turned and fled. Unfortunately, her escape was barred by the figure that had been talking to her.

'Boo.' The genetic vampire known as Emplate chuckled. 'You know that there is no possible way that you can escape me. No matter how far you run, I will always find you.'

Penny tried desperately to inch away from the tiny gnashing mouths in her former captor's hands as he held them out to her, but there was no escape. Penny hardly had enough time to call for help before Emplate grabbed her and teleported her away.

* * *

**A short time later-**

The snowball fight had finished, and everybody had returned to the warmth of the mansion. Unfortunately, the students were missing one of their number.

'Hey, where's Penny?' Sharon wondered out loud as she looked around in an attempt to find her friend.

'I saw her heading over to the hedge maze.' Megan responded, jerking her thumb in the direction of the maze. 'I thought she was going in there to gang up on the boys with Val.'

'I moved around to the other side of the mansion.' Val countered. 'I thought Penny went off on her own.'

'I can't detect her scent either.' Laura frowned.

'We can't sense her telepathic aura anywhere.' The Cuckoos chimed in. 'It's almost as if she disappeared.'

'I'm sure that can't be right.' Val shook her head. 'Penny wouldn't just wander off on her own, would she?'

'Umm, perhaps this might be a bad time to bring this up...' Gale admitted sheepishly. 'The other day Penny told me that she was having nightmares. Something about a guy called Emplate, or something.'

'You don't think that Emplate's come back for her, do you?' Val frowned thoughtfully.

'You mean that this Emplate guy was _real?_' Gale blinked in surprise. 'What did he do to Penny to give her those nightmares?'

'Oh, only keep her chained up as his sole source of sustenance.' The Cuckoos answered. 'Emplate feeds on the marrow of mutants.'

'He was a big bad back when Penny was with Jubilee and the others in Massachusetts.' Sharon explained. 'Even with Ms Frost and Mr Cassidy with them they had trouble dealing with Emplate.'

'Then there's no other way around it...' Val sighed heavily. 'We'll have to get them to help.'

Luckily enough, Jubilee and her friends chose that very moment to walk in through the door.

'Hey, it ain't _my_ fault if you lost M!' Jubilee yelled at Emma Frost. 'She was supposed to be hanging out with _you!'_

'I have more important things to do with my time than babysit spoilt brats like Ms St Croix, Jubilee.' The blonde telepath pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I have a child of my own to take care of, remember?'

'Now, Emma, let's no' get stressed out over this...' Sean Cassidy tried to calm things down. 'I'm sure that Monet'll walk in that door any time now.'

'I kinda doubt that, guv.' Jono added his two cents. 'We searched Salem Centre top an' bottom.'

'I never knew that place had so many clothes shop, esse.' Angelo chipped in, shaking his head.

'You wouldn't have noticed because you were always more concerned with the displays in the lingerie store windows.' Paige pointed out.

'Don't you have some rich playboy to go have sex with?' Angelo retorted.

'Warren and I are... on a break.' Paige sniffed.

Emma then noticed that the Sirens were standing before them.

'Girls, what's the matter?' Emma asked. 'And where is Penance?'

Something then seemed to click in Jubilee's memory.

'Oh, crap...' She groaned. 'You guys remember what happened the last time there was a big hoo-ha concerning M and Penny?'

The weight of the situation then dawned on Paige.

'Oh, no. You're not thinking...?'

'I sure am, Hayseed.' Jubilee pursed her lips in concern 'That son of a bitch Emplate is back!'

Sean turned to talk to the gathered Sirens.

'You girls stay here while we go deal wi' this, okay?' The Irish mutant told them. 'We dinnae want any more students gettin' hurt.'

'No offence, sir...' Val replied. 'But there is no way that we're staying behind. Unless you hadn't noticed, that monster has our friend too. We're coming with you!'

'Girls, I'm no' sure...'

'We can handle ourselves, Mr. Cassidy.' Sharon reassured the Irish mutant. "We've survived Murderworld, and we've survived Doombots. We can handle anything.'

Sean sighed heavily. These girls sure were stubborn.

'Alright, ye can come with us.'

'Well, it looks like we got ourselves a good old-fashioned team-up, lads an' lasses.' Jono cracked his knuckles in anticipation. 'Pretty good job, too. I've been sittin' on the bench for so long that I thought I was gonna start gettin' ring rust, or summat.'

'Shouldn't you tell Dani that you're heading off on a mission, Jono?' Paige asked.

Jono's eyes darted about nervously.

'We're... on a break.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next- The Return of Emplate- Part 2**

_The Sirens and a reunited Generation-X try to rescue their missing teammates from the clutches of Emplate._


	26. The Return of Emplate: Part 2

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 26: The Return of Emplate- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**The Blackbird-**

The Sirens and the former members of Generation-X were sitting onboard the Blackbird as they searched for their missing teammates. It seemed that the marrow-consuming villain known as Emplate has reappeared. The fiend had kidnapped Penance and Monet St Croix, hence the two teams' impromptu team up.

Sean Cassidy was sitting in the pilot's seat while Emma Frost used a portable Cerebra unit to find the missing mutants.

'Not that I wanna poo-poo your plan or anything, Frosty...' Jubilee piped up from her seat. 'But wouldn't Emplate have some kinda scrambler hidin' Penny and M from your telepathy?'

Emma didn't even bother to turn around to answer the Asian mutant.

'Jubilee, have you learnt nothing from our previous encounters with Emplate?'

'Only that he needs a really bad manicure.' Jubilee retorted.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. She had forgotten how difficult Jubilee could be some times.

'Have faith in Miss Frost, Jubilee.' The Cuckoos stood up for their mentor. 'She's one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet.'

'And definitely the most attractive.' Phoebe chipped in apart from her sisters. 'Not that I'm in to that kind of thing...'

'We like Gambit.' the other two Cuckoos explained. 'He has sexy eyes.'

'And he's also spoken for, girls.' Sean reminded the trio of telepaths. 'Or have ye forgot about that?'

'We remember...' The Cuckoos sulked. 'We won't lust after him any more.'

'Can't this thing go any faster?' Sharon grumbled. 'Or have you forgotten than our friends are in danger?'

'You seem to be speaking from previous experience, chica.' Angelo smirked. 'Like stealing the Blackbird.'

'So says the boy from the Barrio.' Sharon retorted.

'I resent that comment!' Angelo sniffed. 'Just because I come from Los Angeles, it doesn't automatically mean that I've stolen cars before.'

'But you have though, haven't you?' Jubilee snickered.

Angelo just crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from his girlfriend.

'No comment.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Penny let out a groan as she regained consciousness.

'Ooooh, what happened to me...?'

Penny's eyes slowly started to focus. The sight before her made the red-skinned girl jump in fright. It was Emplate! Penny tried to run away, but found that she was chained to a wall in some kind of dungeon somewhere.

'Have a nice nap?' Emplate chuckled, his laughter chilling Penny to the bone. 'Oh, and I wouldn't rely on your razor-sharp skin to free you. Those are magical chains. escape is quite futile.'

Emplate then leaned in close. The red-haired girl whimpered in fear, trying to move away.

'To be honest, I'm glad that you're awake.' Emplate whispered. 'The conversation here leaves a lot to be desired.'

Several course French swearwords came from beside Penny. It seemed that Monet was awake... and she wasn't very happy.

'Why, Monet...' Emplate chuckle as he turned to face his sister. 'I always thought that you were such a lady. I guess that language like that proves me wrong.'

'Free me and I shall show you just how unladylike I can be, Emplate!' Monet growled as she tried to break her restraints. 'Or are you afraid of the beating I will give you for this?'

Emplate laughed out loud at his sister's threat.

'My dear Monet, do you really believe that you could possibly convince me to free you? I have no intention of letting my meal run free. So you can forget about being free range.'

Penny was about to say something in response, but a telltale tingle in the back of her head told the red-skinned girl that somebody was trying to communicate with her telepathically.

'_Ms Frost, is that you?_' Penny thought.

'_Yes, Penance..._' Emma responded. '_I am coming to rescue you alongside your teammates. I am mind-linking you to them.'_

'_Don't **I **get a hello?' _Monet butted in telepathically. _'I am also being held captive, you know.'_

'_Hey! What about us?' _Jubilee intruded. _'Don't Penny's old friends count for anything?'_

'_Jubilee!' _Penny smiled inwardly. _'Are... are the others with you?'_

'_How ya feeling, luv?' _Jono chipped in.

'_I could be better.' _Penny responded. _'Emplate's got me chained to a wall next to Monet. He hasn't done anything to us... yet. Well, nothing but talk us half to death.'_

'_Stay in there, Penny.' _Gale told her friend. _'We're coming for you. Monet too, I guess.'_

'_Well, that's just charming.' _Monet snorted. '_It's nice to hear that I am wanted.'_

'_Cerebra has centred in on your location.' _Emma told them. _'We should be there momentarily. Try to keep Emplate distracted until we arrive.'_

'_How are we supposed to do that?' _Penny asked. _'I'm chained to a wall in a dirty dungeon. I'm more concerned about getting bitten by a rat!'_

'_Remember what Mr Wilson told ye in yuir drama class, lass...' _Sean suggested. '_Improvise!'_

And with that, Emma cut off communication. Penny then looked over at Emplate. Their captor seemed unaware that his two hostages had been conversing telepathically with their would be rescuers. He had carried on with his rant unawares. She decided to do what Sean suggested: Improvise. The razor-sharp-skinned girl then got an idea...

'Emplate, why do you hate us so much?' Penny interrupted the villain. 'Is it because, deep down, you still love us?' A confused Monet raised an eyebrow at Penny for a second, until it came to her.

'Yes...' Monet chipped in, seeing where Penny was going. 'No matter how hard you try to hide it, there must be some small part of you that still cares for us. I am your sister after all. Penny may not be related to us by blood, but I still regard her a part of our family.'

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' Emplate yelled, clamping his hands over his ears. 'I don't want to hear another word!'

'You know you love us.' Penny continued. 'Come on, let us go and we can be a family again.'

'Do as she says, Marius.' Monet carried on. 'Don't you want to have a family any more?'

Emplate bellowed in rage. He had had enough of this! The villain reached out a hand as he prepared to consume Penny's marrow.

'**_EEEEEEEEE!!_**'

Emplate clutched his ears as Banshee's sonic scream blasted a hole through the roof.

'Sorry we're late, guys.' Jubilee grinned as she jumped into the dungeon with the rest of the heroes. 'We couldn't find a decent parking space.'

'Ahhh!' Emplate screamed in rage. 'Damn you, X-Men! You shall pay for invading my home!'

'_This_ is your home?' Laura sniffed in disgust. 'You actually _live_ in this place? I've seen a lot of nasty things in my time, but this is something else!'

'This makes the pig sty back home look like the Ritz.' Paige agreed.

'There is no hope of rescuing your friends!' Emplate told the assembled heroes. 'You will have to go through me first!'

'_Excusez-moi..._' **(1)**

Emplate blinked in surprise as somebody tapped him on the shoulder, only to be dealt a nasty punch to the face that knocked him out straight away. It was Monet! Banshee's sonic scream hadn't just made a great big hole in the ceiling, it had freed Monet and Penny from the chains that held them.

'_Bonne journée, mon frère.' _**(2) **Monet sneered as she dusted herself off.

'Wait...' Jubilee blinked. 'How is that even possible? I thought Emplate could, like mimic our powers, or something?'

'I probably just took him by surprise. Didn't give him time to mimic my powers.' Monet theorized with a shrug.

'Either that, or maybe all that time that he spent in that pocket dimension of his must have weakened him.' Val suggested. 'Not that it's really important. We did what we came here to do, we rescued our friends.'

'I wish that I had a chance to beat him up.' Penny sniffed as she looked down at Emplate's unconscious form.

'There's nothing stopping you from doing it now.' Sharon pointed out. 'Who says that it's wrong to give a guy an extra kick in the kidneys?'

So Penny did that very thing, she gave Emplate a kick in the kidneys just for luck.

Jubilee put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

'Pen, that was hardcore!' The Asian mutant grinned. 'Just one thing though... tell me the next time you're feeling a little PO'ed, 'kay? Cuz then it'll give me plenty of time to get a head start.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Girls' Night In**

_Yes, it's that time again. Time for a sleepover! _

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_'Excuse me...'_

**(2)- **_'Have a nice day, my brother.'_


	27. Girls' Night In

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 27: Girls' Night In**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute-**

It was night time in the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, and several of the Institute's female students were having a sleepover. The girls didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that they all lived in the same place, therefore making the sleepover concept pretty much redundant.

Megan Gwynn, also known as the Welsh fairy-winged mutant Pixie, was just making some last minute preparations before she headed over to the Cuckoos' room for the sleepover. Their room was the biggest, so it was decided that the sleepover should be held in there.

Megan was about to pick up her sleeping bag and head along on her way when she heard somebody walk in through the door.

'Sharon, is that you?' Megan blinked as she started to turn around. 'Did you forget something?' But Megan's roommate wasn't there.

'Hunh. That's weird.' Megan frowned slightly as she started to make her away along to the Cuckoos' room. The Welsh mutant stopped once she hard a soft sniffling. Megan looked down and saw a small russet wolf cub with circuit line-like markings on its back huddled in the corner of her room. Megan recognised it as one of Ms Sinclair's children.

'Oh, hey there…' Megan smiled gently as she knelt down to speak to the poor frightened wolf cub. 'Are you lost there, little one?'

The wolf cub just whimpered in response.

'You miss your mum, don't you?' Megan surmised. Sharon had told her that Ms Sinclair had gone off on a mission with some of the X-Men earlier that day. **(1)**

'Well, you won't find your mum here, will you?' Megan smiled. 'This is my room. What do you say we go find your nana?'

The little wolf slowly changed into the form of a redheaded little girl.

'C-can't I stay with you?' The little girl asked timidly. 'You smell like flowers and your wings are pretty.'

'Aww, aren't you the cutest little charmer?' Megan chuckled. 'And so eloquent too. You're not even two and you already talk like a grownup.'

'Daddy says I'm super-smart for my age.' Moira smiled proudly, her shyness now seemingly gone. 'I want to be a doctor, just like my nana when I grow up.'

'I think we'd better check in with your nana before we do anything.' Megan told her new friend. 'She might be worried.'

* * *

**The Cuckoos' room, a short while later-**

Thankfully, the elder Moira had gladly granted her granddaughter permission to attend the sleepover with the other girls. That pleased Moira Junior greatly. She wasn't as much of an attention seeker as her trouble-making brother Seth, but it was nice to have people fussing over her for a change. Moira was sat in a circle with the rest of the girls as they talked about this and that.

'Aww, she's the cutest thing.' Gale beamed, patting the little girl's head. 'And aren't those little pink jammies just darling?'

'I don't like 'em…' Moira sniffed as she looked down at her bright pink jammies with the puppy on the front. 'I don't like pink. I like blue.'

'You like blue, huh?' Gale smiled. 'That's sweet.'

'Uh-huh.' Moira agreed. 'Doug likes green, and Seth likes black.'

'Not that I want to cement the cliché, but isn't pink a colour usually associated with clothes for a little girl?' Val asked. 'You can't get girls' clothes in blue.'

'Well, that's a stupid idea.' Penny tutted. 'I don't see why girls have to wear pink just because some old fart said so years ago.'

'Right on, Penny.' Sharon grinned. 'I never liked pink all that much, either.'

'But wasn't your old Hellions uniform pink?' Laura remembered.

'It was magenta, Laura.' Sharon pointed out. 'There's a big difference. Magneta's more of a purple-y colour.'

'Sure there is.' Laura smirked. 'Just like Mr LeBeau's old costume wasn't magenta.'

'I'd better watch it where you mention that name, if I were you, Laura.' Megan warned the clone. 'It's a dirty word when the Cuckoos are concerned.'

'It's alright, Megan…' The three telepathic girls all chimed in at once. 'We're over it. If Ms Rogue wants Mr LeBeau to herself, she can have him. He had stupid hair anyway and he always smelled of shrimp.'

'I think Ms Rogue will be pleased to hear that.' Laura snickered.

'It must be all that Cajun cooking.' Sharon guessed. 'Mmm-mm, I guarantee!'

'Please don't talk in a bad Cajun accent.' Val groaned into her hands. 'It's worse than that time you went around talking like a Braveheart reject.'

'What?' Sharon asked innocently. 'It was Saint Andrew's Day.'

'But you're not Scottish.' Gale pointed out. 'You were raised by cats. In _Boston!'_

'I'm Scottish!' Moira smiled proudly. 'And on Saint Andrew's Day mummy drank a lot and kept on falling over!' She giggled at the memory. 'Then she yelled a lot and said some naughty words.'

'So that's what all the fuss was about.' Penny nodded in realisation. 'I thought we were being attacked.'

Laura turned to look at the Cuckoos.

'If you're not interested in Mr LeBeau any more, who are you interested in?' She asked.

The three identical blondes looked at one another and smiled as they unfurled a life-size poster of a sparkly blue man with a big red 'W' across his chest.

'Wonder Man is _sooo _cute!' The three girls gushed. 'He's the sexiest Avenger ever!'

'Trust the blondes to be attracted to something shiny and sparkly.' Gale tutted.

'And just which Avenger do you like the most, Gale?' The Cuckoos smirked in unison, eager to shift the spotlight on to somebody else.

'Who else is there?' Gale grinned. 'Nobody can beat the Scarlet Witch for sheer sexiness, with her exotic looks and that accent of hers. Remember that gypsy-style get up she wore a while back? Yum!'

'I always thought that Ms Marvel was kind of hot.' Laura admitted.

'Which is pretty convenient…' Sharon smirked. 'Seeing how she's such good buddies with Wolverine.'

'Then who do you like out of the Avengers, Sharon?' The clone asked. 'Don't tell me that you actually like... _Iron Man!'_

'Eww, no!' Sharon grimaced at the thought. 'After all the places he's been? I don't think so! I always had a soft spot for Hawkeye, though. I like a man with a bit of attitude.'

'I like Thor.' Penny added her two cents. 'I love the way his long blonde hair blows in the wind…' The red-skinned mutant gave a dreamy sigh and hugged her pillow tight.

'I wonder if he's single…'

'You haven't got any chance there, Penny…' Val pointed out. 'For one there's the age gap. He's, what? A couple of thousand years old?'

'Your crush isn't all that young either, Val.' Penny retorted.

'Ooh, who is she talking about?' Gale grinned, her interest piqued. Then it came to her. 'Oh no, you can't be serious… You don't really like…'

'Who does she like?' Sharon asked. 'Who?'

'Captain America.' Val admitted quietly. 'I like Captain America, okay? It's his broad shoulders.'

'You can't go wrong with some nice broad shoulders.' Sharon nodded in agreement. 'He's got a cute butt too. For an old guy.'

'I always had a thing for the Black Knight.' Megan admitted. 'Okay, he isn't Welsh, but he's near enough.'

'How many heroes are there from Wales?' Laura asked. 'Not many, I'd bet.'

'There's just one. Well, one that I know of…' Megan responded. 'Captain Cymru. Or Captain Wales, for you uneducated Americans.'

'Actually, I'm Canadian.' Gale pointed out.

'Me too, I guess.' Laura chipped in.

'I don't know what nationality I am.' Penny scratched her head in thought. 'But I am Monet's kind of sister, so I guess I might be Algerian, I don't know.'

'I'm Scottish!' Moira grinned proudly once more. 'Scotland is the best! Mummy says so.'

'And what Avenger do you like the most, little one?' Megan asked her young friend. 'I know which one you like. You like Squirrel Girl, don't you?'

'Uh-huh.' Moira nodded. 'I want to hug her tail.'

'She beat up Doctor Doom too.' The Cuckoos recounted. 'As she'd say it to anybody who would care to listen.'

'I beat up Mr Logan once before!' Moira piped up. 'Well, me, and my brothers.'

'We remember it well, Moira.' Sharon nodded. 'That was back when Mr Wilson was your… babysitter.'

'Mummy didn't like it when Mr Wilson looked after us.' Moira pouted. 'He kept on making us pick on Mr Logan.'

'That isn't what I heard.' Penny chipped in. 'I heard that Ms Sinclair gave him a restraining order.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Loners**

_On a field trip to Los Angeles, Penny makes a friend with a former member of Power Pack._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Rahne went off on a mission to fight Donald Pierce and the Reavers in _'Uncanny New Mutants'.


	28. The Loners: Prologue

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 28: Loners- Prologue**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Xavier Institute-**

It was another school day in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Penance and the rest of the Sirens were hanging out in the student lounge. The girls had a free period and were at a loss for anything to do. Penny had toddled over to the vending machines to get a soda. Sharon and Val were having a game of pool on the pool table. The Cuckoos were reading some fashion magazines. Laura was sitting on one of the comfy chairs on her own. The clone sat up straight when she heard familiar footsteps approach. It was Gale. The blue-haired Canadian mutant was waving a piece of paper in her hand.

'Have you guys seen what Mr Summers has just put up on the notice board?' Gale asked her friends.

'How could we have seen it if he's just put it up on the board?' Sharon asked as she leant on her pool cue. 'We've been in here all morning.'

The blue-haired empath held up the piece of paper so her friends could see.

'Xavier Institute First Annual Talent Show…' Penny read out loud. 'So? What's so special about that?'

'There's a cash prize!' Gale blurted out excitedly. 'All we have to do is humiliate ourselves for a few minutes, and we stand a chance of winning money for it!'

'Oh, that makes a whole load of difference!' Sharon grinned as she dropped her pool cue and took the talent show advertisement out of Gale's hands. 'Where do I sign up?'

'Just go see Ms Sage.' Gale told the cat-girl. 'She's the one that's organising it. Why, what have you got planned?'

'I'm not going to tell you.' Sharon stuck her tongue out at her friend. 'You'll only steal my idea!'

'Sharon, I'm your friend.' Gale sighed. 'Why would I want to steal your idea? Anyway, I've got a plan that will undoubtedly make Laura and I the winners!'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!' Laura held up her hands. 'Don't get me involved in this! I don't _do_ talent shows! Besides, what could I possibly do? Kill somebody live on stage?'

'Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something, sweetie.' Gale comforted her friend, patting her on the back gently. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go sign us up.'

The clone of Wolverine slumped into her chair as Gale walked away.

'She didn't even hear a word I said, did she?' The clone sighed heavily.

'Ooh, look what else it says!' Sharon grinned as she continued to read the notice. 'Celebrity judges too! Reed Richards, She-Hulk, and Tony Stark!'

'Uh, excuse me…?' A timid little voice piped up. 'Penny, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Penny turned around to see the fuzzy face of Nicolas Gleason, also known as Wolf Cub, gazing nervously back at her.

'Sure.' Penny shrugged. 'What did you want to see me about? If it's about Mr McCoy's trigonometry homework, I can't help you. It doesn't make any sense to me, either.'

'Umm… Can I talk to you in private?' Nicholas asked nervously.

'I guess so.' Penny scratched the back of her neck. 'But can you make it quick? We're about to go off on a field trip with Ms Grey and Ms Wagner.'

Nicholas pulled Penny aside so he could talk to her privately.

'Do-do you want to go out some time? Y'know, on a date?' Nicholas stammered timidly. 'You don't have to unless you want to. I just wanted to ask…'

Penny thought about that for a moment. She had never been on a date before. Sure, she had gone to the school dance with Jay Guthrie, but that wasn't a proper date. Neither was that crush on Chamber. It never went anywhere. Not that Penny had much to compare it with. Besides, Nicholas was pretty cute. It was as Mr Wagner always said, '_The chicks dig the fuzzy dude!_'

'I'd love to go out with you some time.' Penny smiled. 'As a matter of fact, here's a new club opening downtown at the weekend. It's called Alucard's, or something.'

'I-isn't that supposed to be a Goth club, or something?' Nicholas frowned.

'I think so.' Penny nodded. 'I thought we could go and have a laugh at all the silly humans pretending to be vampires.'

'But how will be able to get in?' Nicholas blinked. 'It's not like we look like normal people.'

'They'll just think that we're dressed up.' Penny responded. 'People are dumb like that.'

'Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds…' Sharon butted in. 'But we were supposed to meet Ms Grey and Ms Wagner like, five minutes ago!'

'Oh, gosh, I'm sorry.' Penny smiled apologetically. 'But I really have to go now. We'll go out when I get back, okay?'

'Umm… sure.' Nicholas nodded. 'See you later, then.'

Penny gave the fuzzy wolf-boy a wave before she joined the rest of the Sirens.

'So, who was the cute boy?' Val grinned. 'Don't tell me you've got a date.'

'That was Nicholas Gleason.' Penny told her friend. 'And yes, I have got a date with him.'

'Uch. You're not going to that new Goth club, are you?' The Cuckoos grimaced. 'All those stupid Flatscans pretending to be vampires…'

'We're going there to laugh at them.' Penny pointed out. 'I like making fun of Goths.'

'Which is pretty ironic coming from a girl who used to dress in leather bandages.' Val smirked. 'But seriously, good for you. It's about time you got yourself a nice guy. When was the last time you went out on a proper date?'

'Never.' Penny answered. 'Going to the school dance with Jay didn't really count.'

'Not to mention that crush that you had on Mr Starsmore.' Laura remembered. 'Never did really get anywhere...'

'Why not?' Val asked. 'Jay asked you to accompany him to the dance. That makes it a date. Okay, I haven't had all that much experience with dates, but that's how I understand things go. The television said so.'

'You do realise that we'll have to come along with you, right?' Sharon butted in again. 'Just to make sure that nothing happens to you, you understand.'

'And absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're on the look-out for a cute guy yourself, right?' Val smirked.

'Oh, like you're one to talk.' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'Ooh, look at me! I'm Val Richards! I'm so smart, but I haven't ever had a date! I have such a big brain! Oh, why won't guys like me for my mind?'

Val just remained passive as she watched the feline mutant continue to make fun.

'Oh, yes. Your impression of me is spot on. The similarities are uncanny.' Her voice oozed with sarcasm.

'Why, thank you…' Sharon smiled happily. Then she realised that Val was in fact, making fun of her in return.

'Hey, no fair! How dare you use my insult against me!'

But it was too late, Val and the others had gone. Sharon sighed heavily as she trudged along after them.

'Aww, nertz to the lot of you.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Loners- Part 1**

_The Sirens team up with the Loners in LA._


	29. The Loners: Part 1

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 29: Loners- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**The skies above Los Angeles-**

High above the city of Los Angeles, one of the X-Men's many Blackbird jets carried the Sirens to their latest field trip. Rachel Grey and Talia Josephine Wagner were sitting in the pilot and co-pilot's seat, respectively. The Sirens were sitting in the seats behind them.

Penny stared out of the window, watching the clouds streak past.

'Penny for your thoughts.' Valeria Richards leant over before chuckling slightly. 'Heh. I just made a funny. I just asked whether you wanted a penny for your thoughts, and your name is Penny. Get it?'

But the red-skinned girl was completely oblivious to the cosmically-powered young woman's joke.

'Hello, Penny?' Val waved her hand in front of her friend's face. 'Ground Control to Major Penny, can you hear me?'

Penny snapped out of her daze as turned to regard Val.

'Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.' Penny smiled slightly. 'I was thinking of Nicholas.'

Val understood exactly what her friend was talking about. Just before the group had set of for Los Angeles, Nicholas Gleason, also know as the member of the Paragons called Wolf Cub, asked Penny out on a date.

'You really like him, don't you?' Val nodded perceptively. 'You have good taste. Not that I like Nicholas like that. He's cute and everything, but I like my men to be a little less… fuzzy.'

'It's like what Mr Wagner keeps on saying…' Sharon chipped in. 'The ladies love the fuzzy men!'

'Fuzzy is _so_ overrated.' The Stepford Cuckoos all chimed in as one. 'Wonder Man is much cuter.'

The three blonde telepaths leant back in their seats with identical dreamy sighs.

'Mmm, Wonder Man…'

'You guys don't happen to know _why_ we're going to Los Angeles, do you?' Gale asked. 'Not that I don't appreciate the trip or anything, but why travel to the other side of the country when we could quite easily use the Danger Room instead?'

'I can't believe that you're saying that you prefer the Danger Room to Los Angeles.' Laura shook her head and tutted. 'And here I was thinking that you lived for shoes.'

The blue-haired Canadian visibly perked up at that.

'Do you think we'll be able to go shopping once we've done what we need to do?' The empath grinned hopefully as she turned to look at the squad's co-leaders. 'Can we, please?'

'I don't see why not.' Rachel smiled back at the group. 'I was planning on picking up a new dress, any way. Plus, I managed to nab dad's credit card.'

* * *

**Los Angeles, later-**

Once they group had landed, Rachel turned on the Blackbird's new cloaking device that Beast and Bishop had installed, the group disembarked and started to have a look around.

'Wow. Look at all these shops.' Gale gushed as she looked around at their surroundings. 'There's so many!'

'Meh. Los Angeles isn't all that.' Laura shrugged. 'I've been here before, back when I was still with Weapon-X. They had me kill some guy that was running for senator. I think his name was Petrelli, or something.'

The blue-haired Canadian empath chose to quickly change the subject.

'So, what are we going to do in this field trip?'

'We have to meet up with some people first.' TJ answered cryptically. 'Rachel knows a guy who knows a guy.'

'Okay, be ambiguous, then.' Sharon sniffed. 'Makes no difference to me. I'm just happy to get out of the mansion. That place is driving me nuts. It's the middle of summer, and Mr Summers has us running Danger Room simulations twenty-four-seven.'

'Oh, Sharon. It isn't that bad.' Val shook her head. 'Mr Summers isn't such a hardass nowadays. He's mellowed out since Rachel Jr came into the world.'

'Not mellow enough for my taste.' Sharon grumbled.

'That's because you always want to sun yourself in your favourite tree.' Val pointed ou.t 'Your definition of fun is chasing poor little Sammy Pare around the mansion.'

'What?' Sharon asked innocently. 'It's what I do. I'm a cat. I lie in the sun and hunt fish. I'd do the same with Mr Worthington, if he wasn't so cute.'

'Mr Worthington is overrated.' The Cuckoos chimed in. 'Wonder Man is much cuter.'

'Come to think of it, you're not all that younger than the type of age group that Mr Worthington likes to go out with.' Sharon smirked. 'You'd be in with a shot there now that he isn't with Paige any more.'

'We only have eyes for Wonder Man.' The Cuckoos sniffed before sighing dreamily. 'Mmm, Wonder Man…'

Rachel turned to talk to the group of girls.

'I think we'd better get a move on before the Cuckoos start to make a mess.'

'To the shoe stores!' Gale grinned happily. The blue-haired Canadian's smile started to fade when she noticed that her friends were staring at her. 'Or not…'

* * *

**The High Street-**

It seemed perfectly peaceful in Main Street. People were going about their business going in and out of the various stores, or just standing outside and staring in the store windows, taking a look at the wares. An armoured van pulled up outside the bank. The van had come to pick up the morning's earnings from the bank. Several armoured guards stepped out and went into the bank. They soon came out with bags of cash.

The security guards had all but finished loading up their van. One guard was standing in the back of the van while his fellows walked to-and-fro from the bank. The two guards outside the van were about to throw the last few bags of cash into the van when something leapt on to the van's roof. The impact shook the van, making the guard inside fall on top of the bags of cash.

As the guard struggled to get up to his feet he heard the screams of his fellows outside. Something was tearing them to shreds! The guard went for his gun, his hands quivering in fear.

The guard slowly stepped over the spilt bags of money. Then an orange-furred face leered down from the roof of the van at him. The face was covered in blood.

'Oh, good.' The feline Hellion known as Feral grinned at the quivering security guard. 'I was starting to think that I'd killed you all.'

'G-go to hell…' The security guard stammered.

'Ooh, look at me, I'm shaking.' Feral grinned. 'Are you gonna use that pea-shooter, or are you gonna stand there and pee your pants?'

_**ZORT!**_

A bema of energy hit the security guard square in the chest, propelling him into the back of the van.

'Dammit, Aliyah!' Feral growled angrily. 'I had first dibs!'

'You were taking too long.' The half-human half-Shi'Ar young woman known as Aliyah Bishop retorted as she checked the energy levels on her battle suit before she picked up a few bags of money. 'We were not sent here to talk the guards to death.'

'Besides, haven't you ever heard of sharing?' The blonde probability-manipulating mutant known as Roulette grumbled. 'You'd better hope that your bloodlust hasn't gotten us into trouble. _Again._'

'At least here, we will not have to worry about that clown Winger or that loudmouthed fool Kid Razor showing up again.' Aliyah grumbled.

'Yeah. It would suck if you got your butt kicked by Wolfsbane for the _third_ time.' Legion smirked. 'Although, it wouldn't suck for us. We'd have a right laugh at seeing you get your head kicked in again.'

'Kiss mine, Xavier.' Feral retorted, giving her teammate a fuzzy finger.

'Don't you _ever_ say that name!' Legion yelled at the feline Hellion, his eyes starting to glow bright red. 'Don't call me that!'

'Oh, great…' Roulette sighed heavily. 'You've gone and set him off. We'll never be able to calm him down now.'

'Then perhaps we'd be able to help…'

'What the hell…?' Roulette blinked in confusion, before she was knocked to the ground by a red beam of energy.

Feral readied herself to attack, but has taken out by a ball of webbing that pinned her to a nearby wall. Legion was next. He was slammed against the security guard's van by a gust of wind. That just left Aliyah.

'Show yourselves, cowards!' The Shi'Ar halfling yelled at her team's mystery attackers. 'And face my wrath!'

'Does anybody even talk like that anymore?' Another mystery voice laughed. 'Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?'

'You may have defeated the Hellions, but you shall find that I am not beaten so easily.' Aliyah boasted as she took to the air.

The halfling needn't have bothered, as she was sent crashing down to the ground by a rainbow-coloured blur.

'Aww, Julie…' The mystery voice complained. 'I was going to take her on. You guys never let me fight any of the cool villains'

'You shouldn't talk to much then, should you, Johnny?' Julie Power, the former member of Power Pack known as Lightspeed smirked.

'I never get any respect…' Johnny Gallo, the little-known hero called Ricochet whined as he joined Julie on the ground along with the rest of the Loners. There was Darkhawk, a former vigilante from Queens, the former New Warrior known as Turbo, and Mattie Franklin, the third heroine to call herself Spider-Woman.

'Wow. Phil is going to be pissed once he finds out that we used our powers again.' Mattie grimaced.

'I just wish that we got here in time to save the security guards.' Darkhawk sighed.

'Oh, cheer up, Chris.' Turbo patted her teammate on the back. 'We did all we could. At least we took out all the bad guys.'

'Not all of them!' A French-accented voice piped up from the shadows.

'I call dibs!' Ricochet said before anybody else had the chance. 'This one is mine!'

The young hero bounced towards the alley where their mystery opponent was hiding only to be almost beheaded by a skeleton in a robe brandishing a scythe.

'Ahhh! Death!' Ricochet yelped as he leapt out of the way.

Death kept on swinging its scythe, sending Ricochet leaping back to the rest of his team. A timid-looking redheaded girl followed death out of the alley.

'Hey, isn't that Tarot?' Lightspeed asked nobody in particular. 'She was one of the Hellions. Wasn't she dead?'

'Nobody _stays_ dead these days.' Darkhawk grunted.

'We can save the history lesson after we've taken her down, okay?' Turbo told her team. 'Loners, let's get…'

No sooner had Tarot stepped out of her hiding place, then she was knocked to the ground by an invisible force field.

'…her?' Turbo blinked as Valeria Richards and the rest of the Sirens landed on the ground atop an invisible platform.

'Oh, for crying out loud!' Darkhawk yelled. 'More newbies!'

'Well, thanks for the gratitude.' Val tutted. 'No need to thank us or anything.'

'I am sick of newbies stepping on our toes!' Darkhawk shook with anger, as his hands started to glow. 'I'm not going to let it happen again!'

'Chris, no!' Turbo shouted at her teammate, but it was too late. The former vigilante lashed out with an energy blast, sending a surprised Val tumbling to the ground.

'You'll pay for that, bub!' Laura growled angrily.

_**SNIKT!**_

The young clone unsheathed her claws and leapt at Darkhawk with an angry growl.

'_Rwawr!_'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Loners- Part 2**

_The Sirens Vs The Loners. 'Nuff said._


	30. The Loners: Part 2

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 30: The Loners- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__What a wonderful butler, he's so violent!'_- **Tom Baker as The Fourth Doctor (City of Death)**

* * *

**Los Angeles-**

The young clone known as Laura Kinney leapt at Darkhawk with an angry growl. The former Avenger had just attacked Val without reason. Laura wasn't going to just stand there and let it happen. She was going to show the mystically-armoured hero what happened to people who attacked her friends.

Darkhawk tried to defend himself with a blast of mystical energy from the gem stuck in his chest, but the blast barely affected the young clone. She piled into her foe, her claws flying.

'Sirens, let's show these dorks what happens when people hurt our friends!' Sharon growled as she leapt in to attack the former New Warrior known as Turbo.

'Hey! Watch those claws!' Turbo grimaced as she held up her hands in an attempt to defend herself.

'Geez! What is with you girls and claws?' Ricochet yelped as Penny took a swipe at him. 'I mean, seriously! You could have somebody's eye out with those things!'

'That's the plan.' Penny retorted as her razor-sharp claws tore a deep gauge into the car that Ricochet was standing on.

'Yii! A little help if you don't mind, Mattie!' Ricochet squeaked in surprise.

'On it, Johnny!' The red-and-blue-clad heroine responded as she attempted to bind Penny in webbing. 'Although, I don't know how my webbing'll hold somebody with skin that can cut steel!'

'Mattie, let me help you…' Lightspeed offered her friend as she landed in front of Penny. 'Please, we don't want to hurt you…'

Penny just blinked in surprise. The rainbows surrounding the other heroine were almost hypnotic. Penny shook her head, regaining her composure.

'Don't try to use those stupid mind tricks on me!' The red-skinned young woman frowned. 'I hate it when people do that!'

Penny went to take a shot at the rainbow-hued former member of Power Pack, but was fended off by Gale's staff.

'Penny, don't do this…' The blue-haired empath advised her friend as she held out her staff. 'These people don't mean to hurt us. I can sense it.'

'Get out of my way, Gale…' Penny narrowed her eyes angrily. 'She was messing with my head! I hate it when people mess with my head!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.' Lightspeed smiled in embarrassment. 'Some people find my rainbows enchanting. It's all accidental, honest.'

'I don't believe you.' Penny frowned. 'Just wait until Miss Summers and Miss Wagner get here…'

So sooner had Penny said that, then Rachel and TJ came running around the corner.

'What the hell is going on here, girls?' Rachel admonished her youthful wards.

'These dorks attacked us.' Sharon explained. 'That doofus in the helmet took out Val!'

'Chris, is that true?' Rachel enquired as she pulled a snarling Laura off Darkhawk with her telekinesis.

'Well, these rookies were intruding on our turf.' Darkhawk sulked. 'They started it.'

'Sounds like somebody has serious anger management issues.' A woozy Val grimaced as she got back up to her feet.

Darkhawk turned to Val with a growl.

'You take that back!'

'Chris, calm down…' Turbo advised her teammate. 'Don't make this any more awkward than it already is. Besides, we were supposed to meet with these girls earlier, remember?'

'Well, it certainly would have helped if somebody told us.' The Stepford Cuckoos all sighed. 'We're always the last ones to know things.'

'Are these guys really the ones your brought us here to meet?' A slightly calmer Laura asked. 'Why didn't you tell us on the way here?'

'Well, it was supposed to be a surprise.' TJ smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. 'My bad.'

'I just hope that nobody got hurt too badly.' Rachel sighed.

'Damn heroes…' Legion grumbled as he got back to his feet. 'I'll crush you all…'

'Oh, quiet, you!' Rachel rolled her eyes as she nonchalantly swatted the insane son of Professor Xavier away with her telekinesis, sending the villain flying into a dumpster.

'Are you sure that it's such a good idea to throw the Professor's son around like that?' Val blinked.

'I didn't know the Professor had a son.' Gale stated. 'He never mentioned this guy or anything.'

'I doubt you'd want to talk about this guy if he was your son.' Val joked. 'Legion was a bad guy back when Mr Guthrie and the other former New Mutants were kids. Plus, he was also kind of dead.'

'Well, this history is really interesting and stuff, but what are we gonna do now?' Ricochet asked. 'I mean, you guys didn't come here just to kick our butts, did you?'

'Speak for yourself, Johnny.' Darkhawk snorted. 'I was all over the little wannabe Wolverine.'

'Oh, _please!_' Laura retorted. 'You couldn't handle me.'

'You wanna rumble, little girl?' Darkhawk challenged the clone.

'Any time, any place.' Laura snapped back. 'I just hope that your friends are good at puzzles, because I'll send you back to them in pieces!'

'Guys, guys!' Turbo interrupted as she jumped in-between the two arguing heroes. 'Take it down a notch, okay? There's no need to make this thing any worse than it already is.'

'Does this mean that we don't get to try on any shoes?' The Cuckoos inquired sadly.

'I'm afraid not, girls.' TJ told the three identical blonde girls. 'I think we've outstayed our welcome.'

'Well, you guys are welcome to come over to Westchester any time you want a rematch.' Sharon told Darkhawk and the others.

'Sharon!' TJ admonished the former Hellion, giving the Loners an apologetic look.

And with that, the lavender-haired cat-girl followed her friends away.

'Geez, I hate Los Angeles.'

* * *

**Back at the Xavier Institute-**

Penny was sitting on a couch in the students lounge staring out of the window. The red-skinned young woman was replaying the fight with the Loners over in her mind. What had happened to her? Why had she reacted so badly to Lightspeed and her rainbows?

Unfortunately, Penny never got her answers as Megan and Nicholas came walked over to her.

'We just heard what happened in LA.' Megan said as she sat down on a couch opposite Penny. 'Those stupid Loners deserved it. They're lame. No way near as cool as Captain Cymru!'

'Captain Who?' Nicholas blinked in confusion.

'Captain Cymru.' Megan explained to her lupine teammate. 'She's like Captain America, but Welsh. And way cooler! Anyway, we wanted to know whether you're coming to that new club in town. Alucard's, I think it was.'

'I already asked Penny out.' Nicholas reminded his Welsh fairy friend.

'Oh, yeah.' Megan smiled sheepishly. 'I forgot in all the excitement,. A whole bunch of us are going along.'

'I don't really know whether I want to go now…' Penny sighed heavily. 'I don't really feel up to a night out.'

'Oh, come on!' Megan encouraged her. 'Don't be such a misery. It'll cheer you up. You'll have fun.'

'I don't know…' Penny shook her head. 'I have a lot of homework to do.'

'Penny, please…' Nicholas pleaded as he leant in close. 'Do it for me. Please?'

Penny looked up at the furry young man. Nicholas had gone to all the trouble of asking her out in the first place. It would have been mean of her to turn him down now.

'Oh, okay. I'll come with you.' Penny accepted the offer reluctantly. She really hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. Heck, what was the worst thing that could happen at a place called Alucard's?

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Penny Vs Dracula**

_Penny takes on the lord of all vampires. 'Nuff said!_


	31. Penny Vs Dracula: Part 1

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 31: Penny Vs Dracula- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'I've got a plan so cunning you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel.'_**- Edmund Blackadder**

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Penny was sitting in front of her dresser mirror as her friends fiddled with her hair. Jubilee, Megan, and Sharon insisted that the red-skinned mutant girl dressed up real nice for her date. Penny wasn't so sure, whoever.

'Penny, stop fidgeting!' Jubilee admonished her friend. 'How am I supposed to make you up when you keep moving about?'

'I'm sorry, Jubilee.' Penny apologized. 'But I already said that I didn't want you to do my hair. I can do it myself.'

'No offence, Penny, but you don't know the next best thing about fashion.' Jubilee responded as she brandished a brush. 'Just look at all that stuff in your closet. Geez, do you have anything that _isn__'__t_ black?'

'Jubilee, _you_ brought me all that stuff.' Penny reminded the living firework show. 'Don't you remember? You dragged me all over the mall the other week. All I wanted to get was some school supplies, and you spent all my money on clothes!'

'It was all worth it.' Jubilee answered back with a smile as she began to brush Penny's hair. The Asian-American mutant grimaced as the brush snagged some hair. 'Damn, girl. Have you even heard of conditioner?'

'Oh, leave her alone.' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'What does it matter if Penny has a woeful sense of fashion? She's going to a Goth club, for crying out loud! Goths wouldn't know fashion if it came up and kicked them in the head.'

'I want to know how we're going to get into this club.' Megan added her two cents. 'Goths or not, I doubt the people in Alucard's would appreciate it if they found out that mutants were in the club with them.'

'Which is why I swiped some image inducers.' Jubilee grinned as she held out some watch-like devices.

'Mr McCoy won't like it when he finds out you stole some of his image inducers.' Megan shook her head. 'Why couldn't you have just asked?'

'Kid, I don't tell you how to do your job.' Jubilee sighed. 'So don't tell me how to do mine.'

* * *

**A little later-**

Nicholas Gleason, Penny's date for the evening, was waiting in the main foyer. He was joined by Laura Kinney, Gale Hunter, Victor Borkowski, and ben Hammil. They were tagging along with Nicholas and his date.

'Aww, c'mon man…' Ben grumbled impatiently. 'How long does it take a chick to get ready anyway?'

'I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that.' Gale gave the fiery-headed mutant a glare.

'Yes, I would hate to carve you up into a duplicate of the Venus de Milo.' Laura added her own glare.

'The what now?' Ben blinked in confusion.

'The Ancient Greek statue of Aphrodite without any arms.' Victor told his friend. 'Don't you remember yesterday's art class? Oh, no. You wouldn't. You were too busy staring at Sharon's butt.'

'It _is_ a nice butt.' Ben pointed out. 'Not that you'd notice.'

Victor decided to keep quiet. He really wasn't in the mood to get in an argument.

'But that Venus de Milo thing…' Ben continued. 'Whoever made that must have been one hell of a sick puppy. I mean, making a statue of a girl without any arms? That isn't right.'

Victor held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how slow on the uptake Ben was sometimes.

Victor held his head in his hands.

'Ben, the Venus de Milo wasn't carved without any arms. They broke off.' The green-skinned young man decided to give up the ghost. He really wasn't getting through. 'Oh, forget it…'

Everybody's attention was then drawn to Jubilee approaching the top of the stairs. The Asian-American mutant cleared her throat, signalling the others to pay attention.

'Presenting: The new and improved: Penny!'

Jubilee gave her friend a little round of applause as she began to walk down the stairs. Penny had her image inducer switched on. She looked like any other regular redheaded young woman wearing tight leather pants.

'Jubilee, these leather pants are chafing…' Penny whispered.

'Everybody has to make sacrifices to look good.' Jubilee told her red-skinned friend sagely. 'Now, get your butt down there and make nice with your date, 'kay?'

Reluctantly, Penny did as she was told and made her way down the stairs to her waiting date. That was easier said than done, however. Penny's leather pants were far too tight, and her new shoes were pinching her feet. She just hoped that she didn't lose her balance or fall over, that would be mortifying. Not to mention what would happen if she bent down and tore her pants. She would never hear the end of it.

Fortunately, Penny made it all the way down the stairs without incident where she joined Nicholas and the others.

'Hello Nicholas…' Penny smiled sweetly. 'You look nice.'

'Uh… thanks.' Penny's lupine date smiled in response. 'You look nice too. Really nice.'

'Oh, do you really think so?' Penny asked. 'I'm not so sure. Jubilee picked my clothes out for me. Leather isn't really my thing. I'm much more comfortable in a nice thick sweater. That way it covers up all my lumps and bumps.'

'I think you have lovely lumps and bumps.' Nicholas started to compliment, then the young wolf boy realised what he had said. 'Not that I ever look at your bumps, or anything, uh… Wait, no… Which isn't to say that your bumps aren't nice to look at…'

Ben just snickered at that.

'Dude sure knows how to put his foot in his mouth.' Sharon nodded in agreement.

'I think we'd better make a move before he ends up choking on his shoes.'

* * *

** Outside Alucard****'****s, a little later-**

Jubilee had dropped Penny and her friends off a short distance away from Alucard's, the club where she and Nicholas were going on their date. The journey there had been quite hairy. Jubilee wasn't exactly well-known for her great driving skills.

'Whoever gave Jubilee her driver's license should get their head examined.' Ben gropaned. 'She didn't even _read_ the road signs!'

'I'm surprised nobody got sick on the way.' Victor agreed.

'Uh, Nicholas… Shouldn't you be wearing your image inducer, or something?' Penny asked nervously.

'There's no need, really.' Nicholas shok his head. 'Alucard's is just like that Wannabes place in Mutant Town. People come here dressed as mutants all the time.'

'That's all I need.' Ben snorted in derision. 'Some spotty little fanboy hanging around all the time. Not unlike Vic.'

'Dude, shut up!' Victor retorted. 'Don't make me kick your butt!'

'Dude, you couldn't kick my butt with an electrified butt-kicking machine!' Ben shot back.

'Any place, Ben.' Victor poked his fiery friend in the chest. 'Any time!'

'Boys, stop it!' Megan snapped at the two boys. 'Or I'll kick both your butts!'

'You know she will.' Sharon added her two cents. 'You heard what Megan did to Mr Logan in the Danger Room, didn't you?'

'Oh, I can't wait to hear this…' Gale grinned. 'Why, what did Megan do to him?'

'I used my Pixie Dust to make him hallucinate.' Megan explained. 'He thought he was being chased by giant pink bunnies.'

'Girl, you are my new best friend!' Sharon grinned as she linked arms with the young Welsh mutant. 'Say, would you mind doing something like that to Mr Summers? That guy totally needs to loosen up.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Inside Alucard's, in the club manager's office, Johnny Alucard watched the long lines of young people dressed up as mutants cueing outside on the security monitors.

'Look at the all…' Alucard, a rather handsome man with a neatly-trimmed beard, snorted in derision. 'All those young people lying to themselves. Wishing that they were more than they actually are. Worthless. They are all worthless.'

Then Alucard noticed a red-skinned young woman standing with several of her friends.

'Wait… That red-skinned girl…' Alucard leant closer to the security monitor. 'She isn't just some foolish human playing dress up. She is actually a mutant! I can sense it! Renfield, come here!'

Alucard snapped his fingers, summoning Renfield, his snivelling lackey.

'Yes, Master?' Renfield asked. 'How may I serve you?'

'That red-skinned young woman…' Alucard pointed at Penny on the security screen. 'Bring her up to me. I wish to… _meet_ her.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Penny Vs Dracula- Part 2**

_What does Alucard have planned for Penny? Will Ben and Victor end up at each other__'__s throats? Will Megan do her pixie magic on Scott Summers? Tune in next time to find out!_


	32. Penny Vs Dracula: Part 2

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 33: Penny Vs Dracula- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Aw, c'mon, Puddin' -- don'tcha wanna rev up ya Harley? Vroom! Vroom!_'**- Harley Quinn (Batman: Mad Love)**

* * *

**Alucard's-**

The young clone known as Laura Kinney grimaced at the sound of pounding music that greeted her as she and her friends walked into the nightclub. Having heightened hearing wasn't always a good thing.

'Laura, are you okay, sweetie?' Gale asked her date concernedly.

'I'm fine.' Laura nodded, rubbing her temples. 'It's just the noise. It takes a little getting used to.'

'I'm surprised you can hear anything at all over all this music.' Sharon yelled over the din. 'Not that I'd call this noise music, it's just emo bullcrap.'

'Don't let anybody hear you say that.' Ben told his date.

'Why?' Sharon snickered. 'It's not like they'll kick my ass for dissing their taste in music. They'd most probably just stand around moping, pretty much what they're doing now.'

'Do you _have_ to insult everybody all the time?' Megan sighed in exasperation. 'It's worse enough that I have to keep on breaking up fights between the boys, I don't need to do the same with you.'

'Hey, it's just the way I am.' Sharon shrugged. 'Besides, making fun of the emo people is like shooting fish in a barrel. It's way too easy.'

'I'm sorry I had to drag you all the way here, Penny.' Nicholas, Penny's lupine date, apologised. 'I didn't know it was going to be so noisy.'

'It's okay, Nicholas.' Penny responded. 'I really don't mind it. It's just nice to get away from the Institute sometimes.'

Just then a rather pale-looking man walked up behind Penny and tapped on her shoulder.

'Excuse me, miss?' The pale man asked. 'The manager wishes to see you in his office.'

'Uh, I haven't done anything wrong, have I?' Penny blinked nervously.

'Oh, my goodness no.' The pale man chuckled. 'Nothing of the sort.'

'Penny, look up at that sign.' Victor told her as he indicated a banner announcing that every hundredth customer was given free drinks.

'Oh, I see.' Penny smiled in understanding. 'Are my friends included?'

'Why, of course.' The pale man smiled warmly. 'Your whole party are entitled to free drinks all night.'

'Awright!' Ben crowed in joy. 'Free drinks all night!'

'Of course, ID has to be shown in order to consume alcohol.' The pale man pointed out. Ben's shoulders slumped at that.

'Aww, nertz.'

Laura frowned in concern as she sensed something off about the pale man's scent.

'Penny, I'm not so sure about this guy.' The clone whispered to her friend. 'He smells… weird.'

'What's the worst thing that could happen?' Gale asked her date. 'The manager only wants to see her to congratulate her on getting free drinks.'

Laura still didn't believe it. There was something up with the pale man, she was sure of it.

* * *

**The manager's office-**

Penny obediently followed the pale man into the manager's office, where she saw a handsome-looking man with a neatly-trimmed beard sitting at a heavy wooden desk. The man stood up as Penny walked into his office.

'Ahh, congratulations, my dear!' The man complimented her. 'Well done of becoming our three-hundredth customer!'

'Umm… thank you?' Penny smiled nervously. 'It's very nice of you, Mister Alucard.'

'Oh, nonsense.' The bearded man chuckled as he walked around his desk to stand in front of Penny. 'Please, call me Johnny.'

Penny shifted her feet nervously. There was something about the man that bothered her. The man's piercing gaze seemed to go straight through her.

'Please, there's no need to be nervous.' Alucard assured her. 'I don't wish you any harm. Please, stay here for a while, won't you?'

Penny knew that she should get back to her friends, but Alucard's gaze convinced her otherwise.

'Renfield, you may leave us now.' Alucard told his lackey, who obeyed with his master's order and left the room, locking the door behind him.

'Why did he lock the door?' Penny asked nervously.

'So we won't be disturbed of course.' Alucard told her. 'Now, why don't you came closer? Let me see you…'

Penny's mind screamed out that she shouldn't do it, but her body thought differently. The red-skinned young mutant slowly stepped closer to Alucard, totally mesmerised by his gaze.

'Excellent…' Alucard grinned, his canine teeth elongating into fangs. 'Come to me, my dear. Come to Dracula…'

* * *

**Back with the others-**

Laura still couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had about the pale man that took Penny up to the manager's office.

'I can't stand this!' The clone threw her arms up in exasperation. 'I just know that man was up to no good. I could smell it on him.'

'We can't just go up there and barge into the manager's office.' Victor pointed out. 'What if there isn't anything bad going on?'

'And what if there _is _something bad going on?' Laura countered. 'We could end up getting Penny killed.'

'She has been up there for an awfully long time.' Megan nodded in agreement. 'It doesn't take this long to give people free drinks.'

'You guys do realise what Alucard is backwards, don't you?' Nicholas pointed out. 'It's Dracula!'

'You can't be serious.' Sharon laughed out loud. 'We're in a nightclub run by the lord of all vampires? I don't think so.'

'Well, do you see any mirrors around here?' Megan countered. Sharon looked around and noticed that there weren't actually any mirrors or anything remotely shiny in the club.

'We'd better go check up on Penny.' Sharon nodded.

* * *

**Upstairs-**

Laura led the rest of the group upstairs to the manager's office. Unfortunately, Renfield was there with several burly men.

'The Master isn't to be disturbed.' Renfield told the group. 'Now leave, or we will be forced to destroy you all.'

'_Now_ do you believe that something's going on here?' Laura asked her friends.

'We're going in that office, and nobody's going to stop us.' Gale told the men barring their way.

'Very well.' Renfield nodded in understanding. 'Then we will have to destroy you, Boys?'

Renfield and the other guards' teeth all grew into fangs as they charged at the young heroes.

'Aww, man. Vampires. Why did it have to be vampires?' Ben grimaced as he leapt over one of the charging undead fiends, sending him crashing into a burning torch hanging on the wall. The vampire screeched in pain as it was engulfed in flames.

'We don't have time for this…' Laura grimaced as she dispatched another vampire with her claws. 'We have to save Penny!'

'Already on it!' Nicholas growled as he leapt through the door of the office to see Alucard holding an unconscious Penny in his arms.

'Can't a man be left to eat in peace?' Alucard grumbled as he threw Penny to the ground. 'Where the hell has Renfield gotten to?'

'He's dust.' Megan responded as she flew in behind Nicholas. 'And so will you be in a minute!'

'Children…' Alucard snorted in derision. 'You have no idea who you are messing with.'

'Dracula.' Laura answered back. 'Lord of all vampires. The X-Men have had the misfortune to bump into you quite a few times.'

'Ah, yes…' Alucard nodded in recognition. 'I once tried to turn that Storm woman into my bride. Pity that didn't work out. She was quite striking.'

'And is that what you were going to do to Penny?' Victor asked. 'Was she going to be your new bride?'

'Oh, no.' Alucard shook his head. 'That was just a little snack. Now it looks like I'm going to move on to the main co…'

Alucard's words were cut short as red claws protruded from his chest.

'What the…?' The vampire lord blinked in surprise as he looked down at the razor sharp claws sticking out of his chest.

'It isn't very nice to bite people, you know.' Penny frowned as she withdrew her claws from the vampire's back. 'Least of all people who can kick your head in.'

'Foolish mutant!' Alucard sneered. 'It will take a lot more than that to destroy me!'

'Oh, how about something like a stake through the heart?' Sharon suggested as she threw Penny a broken chair leg.

'_Noooo!_' Alucard howled as Penny punched the makeshift steak through his heart and turned to dust.

'Penny, are you okay?' Nicholas asked as he ran up to his date. 'Dracula bit you, didn't he?'

'It's nothing that a Band-Aid couldn't take care of.' Penny shrugged as she put her hand to the wound on her neck. 'Besides, I'm a quick healer.'

'Uh, guys. Sorry to break up the happy reunion and everything, but I think we've got a situation…' Ben piped up. 'You know that vampire I set on fire? Well, he kind of set the whole club on fire too.'

'We'd better get everybody out before the whole place falls down!' Sharon told the group.

'I'll take care of Penny.' Nicholas nodded in understanding as he helped his date through the door, being careful not to touch her razor-sharp skin. Penny allowed herself to be escorted out of the burning club.

* * *

**Later-**

Fortunately, it didn't take fire-fighters very long to arrive and put out the fire. Everybody had safely escaped the burning club. Penny and the others were just waiting for the X-Men to come and pick them up.

'Some date this turned out to be huh?' Nicholas asked Penny, whose skin had softened to normal.

'It's not really something that I'd like to do again.' Penny nodded in agreement. 'Next time I just want to stay home and watch movies.'

'Next time?' Nicholas blinked in surprise. 'There's going to be a next time?'

'Of course there is.' Penny smiled. 'It wasn't your fault that the club turned out to be run by Dracula. Besides, if we didn't go on another date, it means that I wouldn't be able to do this…'

Nicholas was about to ask what Penny was talking about when the red-skinned young woman planted a great big kiss on his lips.

'Woo-hoo!' Sharon crowed. 'You go, Penny!'

'Oh, stop it…' Penny blushed as she broke the kiss. 'It's not like you haven't seen anything like that before.'

Nicholas just stood there with a cheesy grin on his face.

'Penny tastes like apples.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: All Change**

_Cyclops and Emma Frost decide that it's time to mix the squads up a little bit. What will this mean for the Sirens? Who will join, and who will leave? Tune in next time to find out…_


	33. All Change

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 33: All Change**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Today, my friend, your diary entry will read: took a prozzie hostage, and was shot by three armed bastards.'_**- Gene Hunt (Ashes to Ashes)**

* * *

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

It was a busy day at the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. Scott Summers and Emma Frost, the co-headmasters of the school, had an announcement to make. They had gathered all of the students in the auditorium. It was there that Penny and the rest of the Sirens were sitting with the other students.

'I wonder what Mr Summers wants to talk to us about?' Gale thought out loud.

'It'll most probably involve a long and boring speech.' Sharon answered with a bored sigh. 'It usually does whenever he has an important announcement to make.'

'I thought that you'd be happy to be out of class.' Val chipped in. 'Anything is good as long as you don't have to work, right?'

'Well, sitting here listening to Mr Summers rabbit on isn't what I had in mind.' The lavender-haired mutant grumbled. 'I'd rather be outside chasing squirrels, and Penny would rather be making kissy-face with Nicholas.'

'Shush!' Penny hissed. 'Mr Summers is about to start.'

Sharon did as her red-skinned friend said and sat back to listen to what the school's headmaster had to say.

'Students, I know that you'd rather be elsewhere, so I'll keep this brief…' The X-Men's fearless leader began.

'Yeah, chance'll be a fine thing.' Julian Keller, aka Hellion, snickered. The rest of the students chuckled slightly at the joke.

'Thank you, Mr Keller…' Cyclops sighed. 'Now, if you'll let me finish?'

Julian kept his mouth shut and let the headmaster finish whatever it was that he had to say.

'Now, students, it has occurred to me that several of you have expressed an interest in changing squads. I have discussed this with Ms Frost and have decided to allow several students to move into several squads for a trial period.'

The students all looked at each other and muttered to each other uncertainly. What was Cyclops talking about?

'Phoebe, Mindee and Celeste Stepford, you are being moved over to the Hellions to take over the slots left vacant by the departure of several students.'

'It's about time too.' Celeste grumbled. 'Our talents are being stifled with the Sirens.'

'Wow. There's no need to cut back on how you really feel.' Sharon muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms. 'Thanks a lot, girls.'

'You're welcome.' The three telepathic blondes chimed in at the same time.

'To be fair, they didn't really seem to get along with us, did they?' Gale pointed out. 'They always acted like they were better than us.'

'That is because it was true.' Phoebe responded. 'We're Ms Frost's favourites.'

'And what am I?' Sharon shot back? 'I'm Ms Frost's favourite, too!'

'Oh, please.' Mindee rolled her eyes. 'You're so 1984.'

'Guys shush!' Laura admonished her squabbling friends. 'I can't hear what Mr Summers is saying.'

'Val Richards is being transferred to the Exemplars, Hank McCoy's squad.' Cyclops continued. 'And Megan Gwynn will be reassigned from the Paragons to take over her place.

'It's nothing personal, guys.' The blonde heroine reassured her friends. 'I just felt that I'd fit in better with the Exemplars.'

'I can understand that.' Gale nodded. 'Those guys are the brains of the Institute.'

'But we're your friends, Val.' Laura responded. 'I can understand why the Cuckoos would want to leave, but you? I thought we got along.'

'We can still hang out together and be friends.' Val pointed out. 'It just means that we won't be working together any more.'

'Geez. It looks like everybody's quitting on us.' Sharon groaned. 'Is there anybody else that wants to drop out?'

* * *

**The gymnasium, later-**

The students that had been reassigned to new squads had gone off to get to know their teammates. As well as Megan Gwynn taking over a now-vacant slot on the squad, Nicholas Gleason had been assigned a place on the squad as well, which pleased Penny to no end. They had also been given a new tutor seeing that Rachel Summers and TJ Wagner were busy with their work with the X-Men. It wouldn't have been fair on the students to have their tutors being called away to go on missions all the time. Their tutor was now Betsy Braddock. The Sirens had lobbied to have Wade Wilson as their new tutor, but Cyclops wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea to entrust a semi-sane ex-mercenary with six impressionable teenagers.

'Well, we're in the crap now.' Sharon grumbled. 'Now that Val's gone, who are we going to get to lead the squad?'

'I nominate Penny.' Laura suggested.

'What? Me?' The red-skinned teenager girl blinked in surprise. 'You want _me_ to be leader? I don't know if I'll be able to…'

'Seconded.' Gale nodded in agreement.

'Thirded.' Megan added her two cents.

'Okay, okay. I get the point.' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'Penny's the new leader. Geez.'

'But… I don't know how to be a leader.' Penny pointed out. 'Can't somebody else be the leader?'

'I've got faith in you, Penny.' Nicholas reassured his friend. 'You're a natural leader. Just look at how well you dealt with that Dracula guy last week.'

'I don't suppose I can beg my way out of this, can I?' Penny sighed resignedly.

'No way at all.' Gale shook her head. 'You're our leader Penny, so there.'

'You guys don't happen to know why we're in the gym, do you?' Megan blinked in confusion. 'I mean, don't we usually have a Danger Room session planned at this time every week?'

'I guess whatever we were going to do in the Danger Room can be done in the gym just as easily.' Sharon shrugged. 'God knows what that could be.'

'Uh, guys…' Nicholas chipped in as he nervously eyed a suspicious-looking blue string sack of large orange balls. 'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

'Oh, hell no…' Sharon grimaced as she realised what they had been brought into the gym to do. 'Anything but that.'

'Anything but what?' A confused Penny asked.

'Oh, just the American tradition of brutalising each other with rubber balls.' Megan responded. 'I think they call it... dodgeball.'

* * *

**Later-**

After the Sirens had played a game of dodgeball against the Hellions, and won thanks to a brutal blow from Penny that eliminated Julian Keller, the Sirens hit the showers and headed off for lunch.

'Penny, I still can't believe what you did to Julian.' Sharon grinned as she walked with her red-skinned friend towards the cafeteria. 'That's one hell of an arm you've got there.'

'I didn't mean to break his nose.' Penny admitted sheepishly. 'It was an accident.'

'It may have been an accident, but it sure showed that cocky little snot.' Gale chuckled. 'That'll teach him for showboating when he should have been paying attention to the game.'

'Do you think he's still angry?' Penny asked nervously.

'Who cares?' Megan shrugged. 'He deserved it. I'm just sorry that I didn't do it myself.'

'You and just about everybody else.' Nicholas nodded in agreement. 'It's about time that somebody taught him a lesson.'

'Sorry if I'm changing the subject, guys.' Laura piped up. 'But do you think we should change the name of our squad? I mean, we can't call ourselves the Sirens when there's a boy on the team, right? The sirens from Ancient Greek mythology were all women.'

'You have a point, sweetie.' Gale agreed. 'Poor Nicholas will get teased a lot about it.'

'I think a lot of the guys are a little jealous of Nicholas right now.' Megan snickered. 'Being surrounded by so many hot girls and all.'

'I was thinking we could call ourselves Super-Team-Awesome-Squad.' Sharon suggested.

'Too long.' Gale shook her head. 'Plus, it sounds kind of dumb.'

'Okay, then, smarty-pants.' Sharon retorted. 'Let's see you come up with a better name.'

'Why not let Penny come up with a name?' Gale suggested. 'I mean, she is the leader after all.'

The six mutants all looked at their new leader expectantly, who just backed away nervously.

'Oh, no.' Penny shook her head. 'Don't put this all on me. First you make me leader, which I didn't want to do in the first place, and now I have to come up with a new name?'

'I'm sure you can think of a great name, Penny.' Nicholas reassured his friend.

'Nicholas, nobody likes a kiss ass.' Sharon rolled her eyes in exasperation.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Dressed To Impress**

_It's Megan's birthday, so Sharon decides to throw her friend a fancy dress party._


	34. Dressed to Impress

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 34: Dressed to Impress**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__I'm out of it for a little while, and everybody gets delusions of grandeur.'_**- Han Solo (Return of the Jedi) **

* * *

**Salem Centre-**

Megan Gwynn, also known as the Welsh mutant Pixie, was sitting in a car as it drove towards Harry's Hideaway, the X-Men's local drinking establishment that they also used for special occasions. Today was one of those special occasions. It was Megan's birthday and Betsy Braddock was giving her a lift to the party. The party was fancy dress, so Megan had donned a blonde wig and a green dress because she was supposed to be Tinkerbell. Betsy was dressed in a long white robe and had her hair tied into two buns on either side of her head. She was Princess Leia.

'I'm sorry that you didn't have a cake.' Betsy apologised from the driver's seat. 'I'm afraid that Wade sat on it.'

'Oh, that's okay.' Megan smiled in response. 'I've never been much of a cake person anyway.'

'What?!' Sharon, who was dressed as a cheerleader, spluttered in disbelief. 'You can't have a birthday without cake! It's, like, the law! It's like having ice-cream without chocolate sauce, or one of Mr Summers' speeches without the overwhelming sense of boredom.'

'Take it up with my husband, Sharon.' Betsy responded. 'He was the one that ruined the cake.'

'I'm just glad that it ended up getting thrown away.' Sharon winced. 'Seeing an ass print in your birthday cake kind of spoils the party.'

'Is everybody going, Ms Braddock?' Penny, who had dressed as the Scarlet Witch, enquired.

'Well, everybody who was able to find a costume.' Betsy explained. 'I wouldn't count on finding Logan there, mind you. Unless he comes dressed as a grumpy old sod. Again.'

'So he'll just be dressed in his usual clothes, then?' Nicholas, who had come dressed as Elvis complete with a sparkly white jumpsuit, surmised.

'At least Laura doesn't take after him.' Gale, who had dressed up as Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, complete with mirrored shades, smiled as she looked at her friend, who had dressed in a yellow jumpsuit with a black stripe down the side. She had come dressed as the Bride from 'Kill Bill'.

'Just because the man whose DNA I was cloned from doesn't like to have fun doesn't mean that I'm the same way.' Laura shrugged 'I'll be happy just as long as there's plenty of food.'

'Oh, there's plenty of food.' Betsy smiled. 'I had Ororo help me out with that.'

'She makes the nicest apple pies.' Penny smiled.

'Geez, girl.' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'Do you eat anything that doesn't have apples in? Why don't you try some of Ms Braddock's mini Cornish Pasties?'

Penny thought about that for a moment.

'I suppose I could dip them in apple sauce.' Sharon just shook her head at that.

'Forget I even mentioned it.'

* * *

**Harry's Hideaway-**

Betsy had parked the car outside Harry's and was leading a blindfolded Megan into the bar.

'I don't really see the point of this.' Megan frowned as she held her hands out in front of her. 'I mean, I already know about the party, so it kind of spoils the surprise.'

'Just wait until you see what Ms Braddock's done.' Sharon smiled. 'I think that'll surprise you.'

'We're here.' Betsy announced as she put her hands on Megan's shoulders, stopping her. 'You can take your blindfold off now.'

Megan did as she was told and removed the blindfold from around her eyes.

'_SURPRISE!!_'

Megan jumped back slightly as everybody leapt out from where they had been hiding.

'Whoof. That was a surprise.' Megan said as she tried to steady her heart. 'Wow. This place looks… wow.'

'Yes, I know.' Betsy smiled in satisfaction. 'I am pretty awesome, aren't I?'

'Foolish Earthlings! Who can save you now?'

'What the bloody…?' Betsy spun around to see her husband dressed in a red robe with a high collar. He had a fake goatee beard stuck to his face as well.

'Wade, what on earth are you doing?' Betsy gasped. 'Why are you dressed like that? You were supposed to be Han Solo, not Ming the bloody Merciless!'

Betsy shook her head as she realised the futility of trying to reason with Wade Wilson.

'You know what, just forget about it. This is Megan's birthday party, and I'm not going to let you piss me off.'

'That's the sprit, Betts.' Wade grinned as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. Betsy pulled away as Wade's pointy shoulder pads almost poked her in the eye.

'Ahh, watch it! You almost took my bloody eye out!'

'I think now would be a good time to go mingle.' Gale suggested.

'Yeah.' Sharon agreed. 'As fun as it is, I don't really want to see them get in a fight again. Once you've seen one, you've seen them all.'

* * *

**A little later-**

The Sirens had split up and gone off to do their own thing. Nicholas had escorted Penny over to the buffet table to see if Ororo had made any of her famous apple pies.

'Good.' Nicholas smiled as he piled apple pies onto Penny's plate for her. 'We got here before everybody ate the apple pies.'

'I can put food on my plate myself, you know.' Penny pointed out. 'You don't need to do it for me.'

'Oh, I'm sorry…' Nicholas blushed. 'It's just… I was trying to…'

Thankfully, Nicholas was saved any more embarrassment as something zipped past his ear and grabbed one of the apple pies off the table.

'Scott, be careful!' Jean Grey admonished her husband. 'You could have hurt poor Nicholas.'

'Well, I spent all this time practicing my whip-cracking skills.' A fedora-and-jacket-wearing Scott apologised. 'It seemed a pity to let it go to waste.'

'You'll have to excuse my husband.' Jean apologised. 'He's become obsessed with Indiana Jones lately.'

'Uh… That's okay.' Nicholas smiled nervously.

'Go on, say it. Say it!'

Penny and Nicholas turned to see that Sharon had cornered Piotr Rasputin beside the punch bowl. The Russian mutant was dressed in red shorts that had a yellow stripe down the side. He had also bleached his hair and was wearing boxing gloves.

'Go on.' Sharon encouraged the older mutant. 'Say it.'

'Nyet.' Piotr shook his head. 'It is demeaning.'

'Oh, come on, Peter.' Kitty Pryde rolled her eyes. 'You can't dress like that and not expect to say it.'

'You were the one that made me dress like this, Katya.' Piotr pointed out. 'I do not see why I could not dress as the Batman to your Batgirl.'

'Just say what Sharon wants and she'll leave you be.' Kitty waved in encouragement.

'But Katya…' Piotr grimaced. Kitty cut him off with a glare that could kill.

'Very well.' Piotr sighed heavily. 'I must break you.'

'Eee!' Sharon squeaked in glee.

'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?' Kitty smiled. 'At least I didn't make you dress as Chekov from Star Trek. Then you would have had a whole different problem.'

'I do not understand.' Piotr blinked in confusion.

'Oh, come on.' Kitty rolled her eyes. 'You only saw that movie the other day. Don't you remember? Nuclear wessels?' The Russian powerhouse groaned loudly.

Penny looked at Nicholas with a bemused expression.

'And I thought the grownups were supposed to be the mature ones.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Family Matters**

_Monet St Croix has something important to tell her sort-of sister Penny. What does she have to say? Tune in next time to find out…_


	35. Family Matters

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 35: Family Matters**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__No, I don't hate Balboa. I pity the fool.'_**- Clubber Lang (Rocky III)**

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

It was lunchtime at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and students and teachers alike were in the cafeteria having lunch. Penny was standing in line with the rest of the students. Sharon Smith was standing with her.

The lavender-haired mutant watched in amazement as Penny piled food high on her plate. There were all sorts of food items on her plate such as tacos, burgers, and nachos. Not to mention the great big slice of apple pie.

'Geez, girl.' Sharon grimaced. 'Are you sure you've got enough food on your tray?'

'What?' Penny asked innocently. 'I'm hungry.'

'There's hungry, and then there's taking advantage of the self service.' Sharon countered. 'I swear, sometimes you eat like a pregnant woman. Wait… you're not pregnant are you?'

'Pregnant?' Penny blinked. 'No. I'm not pregnant. What makes you think that?'

'Forget it.' Sharon sighed thankfully. 'You gave me the fright of my life. Let's just keep the surprises until we sit down with the others, okay?'

Fortunately for Sharon's sanity Penny kept the surprises to a minimum until they sat back down with their friends.

'Jeepers, Penny.' Megan grimaced once she saw the pile of food on Penny's plate. 'Do you think you've got enough food there? You're not pregnant, are you?'

Penny just looked at her fairy-like friend with confusion.

'Why do people keep asking me if I'm pregnant?' The red-skinned mutant groaned. 'Am I missing a joke?'

'Can we _please_ change the subject?' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'Penny isn't pregnant, okay? So let's forget about it.'

'Good thing that she isn't pregnant.' Laura chipped in. 'Otherwise we'd have to find Nicholas and kill him.'

'Where is your fuzzy boyfriend any way?' Sharon realised. 'I woulda thought that he'd be here with us.'

'I think we all know why Nicholas is wary of sitting with us.' Gale shook her head. 'I'd be too freaked out to sit with you if you kept on talking about kicking my butt.'

'Why are you guys so hard on Nicholas anyway?' Megan frowned in confusion. 'He hasn't ever done anything to hurt Penny, has he?'

'No, and that's just the way we want it, Megan.' Sharon explained as she leant in close to whisper to Megan. 'No offence to Penny or anything, but she is woefully naïve when it comes to boys.'

'I can hear you, you know.' Penny sighed as she dug into her tacos. 'I'm not stupid. I do know enough about boys to not get pregnant or anything.'

'We really care about you, Penny.' Laura reassured her friend. 'It's just that we don't want you to get into trouble.'

'Penny isn't a baby.' Megan defended her friend. 'She can look after herself, or have you forgotten how she kicked Dracula's head in?'

'Plus, she's our squad leader.' Gale added. 'So we'd better give her some respect.'

'Guys, please don't argue on my account.' Penny told her friends. 'It's such a nice day, let's not spoil it.'

'Especially now that I have some good news for Penny.'

The girls all turned to see Monet St Croix standing behind them.

'News?' Sharon asked, her interest piqued. 'What sort of news.'

'News for Penny, and Penny alone.' Monet told the feline mutant. 'It's a private matter.'

'Ooh, sounds intriguing.' Gale grinned. 'I hope it's something good.'

'But what about my lunch?' Penny asked. 'I've only just started.'

'Finish your lunch first, Penny.' Monet told the red-skinned young woman. 'I don't want you to hurry your food and end up getting indigestion.'

* * *

**A little while later-**

Once Penny had finished her lunch, she headed to Ms Frost's office where Monet was going to meet her. Sure enough, Monet was there. As were Ms Frost and Matt Murdock, Monet's lawyer.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Penny.' Matt smiled as he shook Penny's hand. 'Monet has told me so much about you.'

'Umm… thanks.' Penny smiled shyly. 'I didn't know Monet even had a lawyer. Why does she need to have a lawyer here? Is she in trouble?'

'Oh, my. No.' Matt shook his head. 'As a matter of fact I'm here because of you.'

'Oh. Me?' Penny blinked. 'Am I in trouble?'

'Nobody is in trouble, dear.' Emma explained. 'Perhaps Monet had better explain before we have any more misunderstandings.'

Penny looked up expectantly at her sort-of sister.

'I'm not one for fancy speeches, so I'll keep it short.' Monet said. 'Penny, I've adopted you.'

'Adopted me?' Penny blinked in confusion. 'I don't get it. Why?'

'Well, you were already sort of a member of the St Croix family, given our shared history.' Monet explained. 'I just wanted to make it official.'

'I don't know what to say.' Penny said. 'I don't have to call you Mom, do I?'

'Oh, God. Perish the thought.' Monet grimaced. 'I'm far too young and attractive to be a parent. I'll just be your legal guardian.'

'This… this is a lot to take in.' Penny sighed heavily. 'I don't… I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything, Penny.' Matt told her. 'All we have to do is sign a few papers and everything will be fine.'

'Uh, okay. I guess.' Penny nodded in understanding. Then the news began to dawn on her. 'Wow. I've got a family now. A proper family. Jubilee didn't put you up to this, did she?'

'Contrary to what our dear Jubilation thinks, I am not a heartless bitch.' Monet responded. 'I always look after my family members.'

'I'm sure you'll want to get along and tell your friends the good news.' Emma suggested. 'There's no doubt that they'll be happy for you.'

'Thank you.' Penny smiled happily as she stood up out of the chair. 'I can't wait to tell the others!'

* * *

**A few minutes later-**

It didn't take very long for an excited Penny to find her friends. They were sitting outside in the Institute's grounds.

'Guys! Guys, you won't believe the news!' Penny panted breathlessly as she stopped where her friends were sitting.

'Penny, calm down.' Gale told her friend. 'Try and get your breath back. You'll end up giving yourself a heart attack.'

Penny was too excited to calm down. She couldn't help but blurt out the news.

'Monet adopted me!'

'Wow. Congratulations.' Megan smiled as she gave Penny a hug. 'I guess this means that you've got a real family now, huh?'

'Yeah, that's really good news.' Laura nodded. 'Congratulations.'

'You do realise what this means now that you're a St Croix, don't you?' Sharon grinned.

'Umm… what?' Penny blinked on confusion. 'What does it mean?'

Sharon put her arm around her friend's shoulders in a congratulatory hug.

'Girl, you're richer than Jesus!'

'Sharon, everything has to be about money with you, doesn't it?' Gale sighed.

'Hey, Penny's rich now.' Sharon pointed out. 'She has to look the part.'

'Why? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?' Penny asked as she looked down at her sensible sweater and comfortable pants.

'It sounds to me like somebody's aiming for a shopping trip.' Megan smiled. 'God help us all.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Shop Til You Drop**

_A reluctant Penny allows Sharon to take her on a shopping spree. Will the newest St Croix end up spending all of her fortune already? Tune in next time to find out… _


	36. Shop Til You Drop

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 36: Shop Til You Drop**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs... Now I know what a TV dinner feels like.'_**- John McClane (Die Hard)**

* * *

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

Penny St Croix was sitting in the student lounge reading a physics textbook. Every now and then the red-skinned mutant girl would put the book down and make notes in a notepad.

'Wow, look at the Big Brain.' Sharon Smith grinned as she walked up to her friend. 'Nervous about the big test, huh?'

'Oh, hi, Sharon.' Penny smiled up at her friend. 'Yeah, I'm studying for Mr. McCoy's physics class. I can't make any sense of this book. It's just meaningless letters and numbers.'

'You've been studying for hours, girl.' Sharon pointed out. 'You've burnt yourself out. I know what'll cheer you up…'

Sharon pulled out a credit card from her back pocket with a great big grin.

'Let's go shopping!'

'Sharon, I'd love to come shopping with you…' Penny sighed. 'But I really have to study for this test.'

'You know how the saying goes, Penny…' Sharon reminded her friend as she took the textbook out of her hands and slammed it closed. 'All work and no play make Penny something, something…'

'Go crazy?' Penny guessed.

'Don't mind if I do!' Sharon beamed. '_Woo-hoo!_'

* * *

**Outside, a little later-**

Penny had decided to go along with Sharon on a shopping trip. She guessed that it would do her some good to get out of the Institute. She could study when she got back.

'I hope you brought your credit cards.' Sharon warned the red-skinned mutant as she buckled herself into the bright purple VW Convertible that Ms. Frost brought her for her last birthday. 'Because we are going to shop until we drop!'

'I don't really want to buy much.' Penny told her friend. 'All I want to get is some books to help me study.'

'Penny, you're a sweet girl, but you have no idea how to shop properly.' Sharon shook her head. 'We're going clothes shopping, silly.'

'There's nothing wrong with the clothes I already have.' Penny pointed out, looking down at the clothes she was wearing. 'Is there?'

'Girl, all you have in your closet are comfortable sweaters and baggy pants.' Sharon responded. 'I'm gonna help you choose something sexy! Something that'll make Nicholas pop!'

'Does it _have_ to be sexy?' Penny frowned. 'I don't like being sexy. Why can't I just wear clothes that I'm comfortable in?'

'Oh, my poor innocent Penny.' Sharon shook her head in pity. 'You have so much to learn.'

'We can't stay too long, remember?' Penny reminded her friend. 'We've got to prepare for the Danger Room session with Ms. Moonstar's squad tomorrow.'

'Those losers?' Sharon snorted in derision. 'Oh, _please! _Those guys couldn't beat us if they tried! Their powers all suck! I mean, what's up with Prodigy? Does he even _have_ any powers?'

'He can mimic other people's skills.' Penny explained.

'Pff. What's the point of that?' Sharon laughed. 'If you're going to be a mimic, at least mimic somebody's powers. **Lame!'**

'I kind of like Surge, Wind Dancer, and Wallflower.' Penny confessed. 'They have good powers, and they're always nice to me.'

'Okay, I have to agree with you there.' Sharon conceded. 'The girls in that squad have cool powers, it's the guys that're lame.'

'What about Icarus?' Penny countered.

'Oh, _please!' _Sharon laughed. 'He's nothing but an Angel wannabe! And Elixir? Don't get me started on him! What good is healing in a fight? Ooh, I'm gonna mess you up with my healing powers! Yeah, _whatever!_'

Penny decided that it might have been a good idea if she kept quiet for the rest of the car journey. She didn't want Sharon to get too angry and having her end up driving them both off the road.

* * *

**Salem Centre, a little later on-**

Sharon had parked up and led Penny into the nearest clothes store. She didn't want to waste any more time before she gave her friend a makeover.

'Hey, what about this?' Sharon asked as she picked out a skimpy black top with a skull on it. 'I think this looks good. Black totally suits you.'

'I don't know…' Penny sighed. 'It's a little revealing, isn't it?'

'So?' Sharon shrugged. 'What of it? Ooh! This skirt go great with it!'

The lavender-haired cat-girl picked out a tiny skirt with a red tartan pattern.

'That isn't a skirt!' Penny winced. 'That's a belt! Monet would kill me if she saw me wearing something like that.'

'We're not shopping for your sister, sweetie.' Sharon shot back. 'We're shopping for _you!_ Now, get in that cubicle and try them on.'

Reluctantly, Penny headed into a vacant cubicle to try the clothes on.

'I'm still not sure about these clothes…' Penny frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'All my bits are hanging out…'

'Oh, what are you complaining about now?' Sharon groaned as she poked her head in through the curtain. 'Oh…'

Penny's initial suspicions were correct. The clothes that Sharon had chosen for her were just a little bit too small. The tiny skirt barely covered her backside.

'Perhaps you're right, Penny…' Sharon frowned. 'That skirt doesn't suit you at all. If you did end up wearing it you'd be too scared to bend down to pick anything up in case you ended up making an exhibition of yourself.'

'Can we go somewhere else, please?' Penny begged her friend. 'I don't like it in here. People are staring.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Sharon nodded. 'Let's go get you some new shoes.'

* * *

**Later-**

'Ow, Sharon, you're hurting me!' Penny hissed as her feline friend laced up the great big boots that she had chosen for her scarlet-hued companion. 'These boots are too tight!'

'Oh, hush.' Sharon shushed her friend. 'You have to sacrifice comfort to look good, you know. Now, try to stand up.'

Slowly, but surely, Penny began to stand up in the black knee-length black boots.

'Sharon, I feel stupid…' Penny sighed. 'Why can't I just get some new sneakers?'

'Anybody can buy boring old sneakers, Penny.' Sharon explained. 'But you're not anybody, you're a St Croix! You have to look the part.'

'Does being a St Croix mean I have to look like a reject from the Hellfire Club?' Penny sulked.

'Quit sulking, you.' Sharon tutted as she swatted her friend on the arm. 'You'll feel better once you've had a walk in your new boots.'

Penny frowned in concentration as she tried to put one foot in front of the other, which was easier said than done in the great big boots she was wearing. Thankfully, Penny didn't end up toppling over in the process.

'There, that wasn't so bad, was it?' Sharon grinned. 'Now, come on, let's see what your boots're like when you walk back to me.'

'You're enjoying this too much.' Penny frowned at her friend as she made several wobbly steps back to her friend. '_Oh!_'

Sharon dashed forward to catch her friend before she fell onto the floor.

'Perhaps heels aren't your thing.' Sharon suggested as she helped her friend to a seat. 'I think sneakers would be a wise decision.'

'I just want to get back and carry on studying.' Penny sighed heavily as she rested her head on her hands. 'I didn't want to come shopping in the first place.'

'Aww, sweetie…' Sharon comforted her friend as she put her regular shoes back on. 'I'm sorry that this shopping trip didn't work out like we planned but look at it this way, at least it's better than all the times Jubilee dragged you around the stores. I didn't make you buy anything yellow, did I?'

A smile slowly spread on Penny's face. Sharon was right, Jubilee had an unhealthy obsession with the colour yellow.

'What do you say we give the shopping a rest for a while and go get something to eat, huh?' Sharon suggested. 'I know this place that does the greatest apple pie. You'll love it!'

Penny didn't need to be told twice. The red-skinned young woman grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged her out of the store. Apples made everything better.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Sirens Vs The New Mutants**

_The Sirens take on the New Mutants, Dani Moonstar's squad, in the Danger Room. The New Mutants can't be all that lame, can they? Tune in next time to find out…_


	37. The Sirens Vs The New Mutants

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 37: The Sirens Vs The New Mutants**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__I am serious. And don't call me Shirley.'_**- Doctor Rumak (Airplane!) **

* * *

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

The Sirens were in the changing rooms of the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. They were getting ready for a Danger Room session against Dani Moonstar's squad, the New Mutants. Sharon Smith was itching to get out there and thrash the other squad.

'Come on, guys! Let's get a move on!' The feline mutant tried to rush her teammates. 'Those losers aren't gonna kick their own butts, you know! Although, knowing them they most probably will.' The other Sirens rolled their eyes. The purple-haired catgirl did tend to go a little far with these things.

'Sharon, I wish you'd stop going on about the other squad.' Gail sighed. 'They're not that bad. I kind of like them.'

'Indeed.' Laura agreed with a nod. 'This is just a game, Catseye.'

'That's because you're always too nice to say anything against them.' Sharon pointed out. 'Those guys think they're so hot, but they're not. Their powers suck.'

'You won't be saying that once Noriko sends several thousand volts up your backside.' Megan added her two cents. 'She has cool electric powers, and she's super-fast.'

'Pff. Whatever.' Sharon snorted in derision. 'I don't know why we're even being set against them. This Danger Room session's going to be over before those losers even know it.'

'Uh, Sharon…' Penny piped up. 'Perhaps you should stop now.'

'Don't stop me now, Penny.' Sharon grinned. 'I'm just getting started. 'The New Mutants are so lame that they… They're standing right behind me, aren't they?' The other Sirens nodded nervously.

'Have you got something to say to us, Sharon?' A rather angry Noriko Ashida scowled, crossing her gauntleted arms.

'Only that you'd better get ready for a whupping.' Sharon told her rival, a big smirk on her face. 'This one's going to be easy.'

'You shouldn't say things like that.' Sophia Mantega warned. 'You know the phrase: Pride comes before the fall.'

'Pff. Say what you want, you guys are going down.' Sharon snorted.

'Perhaps you wanna throw down right here.' Noriko suggested.

'Noriko, perhaps we'd better wait…' Laurie Collins tried to calm her friend. 'You know, until the actual Danger Room session. We could get into trouble for fighting in the changing rooms.'

'Fine. We'll have to wait.' Noriko sighed. 'This isn't over, Catseye. Not by a long shot.' The blue-haired Japanese mutant stomped out of the room, Sofia and Laurie right behind her. The Sirens all shot glares at Sharon.

'Well, that's just lovely.' Gale shook her head. 'Now we all look like a load of jerks. Thanks a lot, Sharon!'

'Hey! _I'm_ not the jerk here!' Sharon held her hands up in defence. '_They're _the jerks! _They're_ the ones that're jealous of how awesome we are!'

'Perhaps _you're_ the one that's jealous.' Laura suggested as she got up to leave. 'I think we'd better go into the Danger Room and get ready.'

The rest of the Sirens nodded their assent and followed the young clone out into the Danger Room, leaving Sharon standing there on her own.

'Come on, guys!' Sharon called after them. 'Don't leave me here! We're still cool, right?'

'Please, I think the cat-girl is in for a fall.' Ruth Aldine spoke. 'She needs to rely more on her friends she does. Oh yes, thank you.'

Sharon just blinked in confusion at the young mutant known as Blindfold.

'You're weird.'

* * *

**The Danger Room-**

Both squads were gathered in the Danger Room as their supervisors told them what was going to happen.

'All this Danger Room session is going to be is a modified game of hide and seek.' Betsy Braddock explained. 'Whichever squad that catches all the members of the other squad are the winners. Obviously. Oh, and just so you know… There will be a few surprises on the way.'

'We always like to keep the Danger Room sessions surprising.' Dani Moonstar added with a wry smile.

'First we have to decide which squad goes first.' Betsy said as she took a quarter out of her pocket and tossed it in the air. Once she caught it she looked over to Dani. 'Heads or tails?'

'Tails.' Dani responded. 'Everybody always chose heads.'

'Tails it is.' Betsy announced as she showed her fellow advisor the coin. 'Do you want to go first?'

'Yeah, sure. Okay.' Dani nodded. 'Let's get this session started.'

'Computer, begin program Epsilon-Three.' Betsy commanded as the Danger Room holographic projectors began to do their thing. The group then found themselves in a futuristic burned out city.

'Mmm, cosy.' Josh Foley sniffed.

'What are you guys waiting for?' Dani asked her squad. 'Get out there!'

The New Mutants did as they were told and ran into the ruined city.

'Huh. Figures that they'd try to fix everything.' Sharon muttered under her breath. 'Not that it'll help them or anything…'

* * *

**X-23 Vs Prodigy-**

Laura carefully snuck through the wreckage of the burned out city. She was keeping her senses alert in case any of her opponents tried to sneak up on her. The young clone stopped and sniffed the air. There was somebody nearby. David Alleyne, otherwise known as Prodigy. He was most probably using his power to mimic skills by mimicking her own skills in stealth that the Weapon-X Program had taught her.

'I know you're there, David.' Laura said. 'There's no use hiding. Although, I have to commend you on using my own stealth skills against me.'

'Uh… thanks.' David smiled as he walked out from behind some rubble. 'Most people think that I have a lame power.'

'Oh, that's just Sharon being a jerk.' Laura explained. 'It's nothing personal.'

'So… how are we going to do this?' David wondered out loud. 'You're not going to use your claws, are you?'

'I kind of doubt that Noriko would appreciate it if I cut you to pieces.' Laura nodded. 'Do you want to see if your martial arts skills are as good as mine?'

David dropped into a fighting pose and beckoned to Laura to come and get him.

'Bring it on.'

Laura lashed out with a roundhouse kick aimed at David's head, but he grabbed hold of her leg and spun her around.

'Your broadcasting your moves, Laura.' David told her. 'I saw that coming from a mile away.'

'That's just what I wanted you to think.' Laura countered as she swept David's legs from under him. 'Have you had enough yet?'

'I'm not even beginning to break a sweat.' David grinned as he got back up to his feet. 'Yah!'

Laura leapt upwards to avoid David's punch and grabbed onto the lamppost above her head. She began to spin herself around the lamppost as if she were on gymnastic equipment. David barely had time to defend himself before Laura let go of the lamppost and landed right on top of him, sending him crashing to the ground.

'I'd say that I've pretty much caught you now, David.' Laura told her opponent with a smile and an offered hand. 'Do you submit?'

'Yes…' David sighed as he let Laura him up him. 'I know when I'm outclassed.'

'If it helps, you were good.' Laura complimented the New Mutant, shaking his hand. 'One of the best workouts I've ever had.'

'Gale's having a good effect on you.' David chuckled.

* * *

**Pixie Vs Icarus-**

Megan Gwynn was flying for her life through the ruined city. Jay Guthrie was hot on her heels. The New Mutant known as Icarus was quite adept at high-speed manoeuvres.

'Try and keep up, Jay.' Megan called to her opponent as she sped around a corner. 'I could keep this up all day, but what about you?'

'You never used to taunt people like this, Megan.' Jay panted as he raced after the Welsh mutant. 'You used to be such a sweet girl, what happened?'

'Oh, don't think anything of it.' Megan giggled. 'I'm just making banter, silly. You might want to try it sometime… Oh, my…'

Megan barely missed a giant robotic leg standing right in the middle of her flight path. Unfortunately, Jay wasn't to lucky. He careened right into it.

'MUTANT SIGNATURE DETECTED. EXECUTE.'

It didn't take a genius to realise what surprise the two squad advisors were planning. Sentinels were a common part of Danger Room sessions.

'HALT MUTANT.' The Sentinel commanded as it reached out to grab Megan. The fairy-winged mutant easily flew out of the way of the giant robot's hand and headed back down to grab Jay.

'Come on, Jay. Snap out of it!' Megan told the woozy Icarus. 'We've got trouble!'

'Aww, man. This means I lost, doesn't it?' Jay grumbled as Megan carried him away. 'I got taken out like a rookie. I'm never going to be able to live this down.'

* * *

**Penance Vs Wind Dancer-**

Penny was sneaking along the roof of one of the burnt out buildings. One of the facets of her powers allowed her to hide in the shadows where nobody could see her. Such an ability was perfect when she was following somebody and wanted to remain unseen.

Penny smiled to herself as she saw Sophia flying past her. The New Mutant known as Wind Dancer was mere inches away from Penny and she didn't have the faintest idea that she was looking right at her.

Penny was about to leap out of her hiding place to surprise her opponent when thunderous footsteps shook the ground.

'HALT MUTANT. YOU HAVE BEEN TARGETED FOR ELIMINATION.'

It was a Sentinel! Somehow the giant robot had snuck up on Sophia without her realising it. The mutant hunting robot's outstretched hand began to glow as it readied a laser blast.

'Sophia, look out!' Penny yelled as she leapt out to push the other girl out of danger.

'Penny?' Sophia blinked in surprise. 'What's going on?'

'I think this is the surprise Ms Braddock was talking about.' Penny surmised. 'Do you know how to beat these things?'

'I have an idea…' Sophia smiled slightly. 'You aren't afraid of heights, are you?'

'Umm… no.' Penny shook her head. 'Why?'

'Just turn your skin sharp and I'll show you.' Sophia told the red-skinned mutant.

Penny did as she was told and changed into her razor-sharp skinned form. Sophia held out her hands as a gust of wind sent Penny flying up into the air. Penny curled up into a protective ball as Sophia sent her smashing right through the Sentinel's head.

Sophia flew out of the way as the Sentinel came crashing down to the ground.

'Penny, are you okay?' Sophia asked. 'I didn't hurt you, did I?'

'I'm fine.' Penny responded as she picked were way out of the wrecked Sentinel and returned to her soft-skinned form. 'I'm a little dizzy though. Ooh…'

Sophia rushed forward to catch Penny as she started to faint.

'Oh Penny, I'm so sorry…' Sophia apologised. 'I hope you're not hurt too badly.'

'Don't apologise…' Penny smiled weakly. 'I guess this means you won, huh?'

* * *

**Nightingale, Wolf Cub, and Catseye Vs Wallflower, Elixir, and Surge-**

Gale was on the trail of another one of the New Mutants: Laurie Collins, the emotion-manipulator known as Wallflower. She was joined by Nicholas and Sharon. The trio hoped that the combination of Gale's empathy and Nicholas and Sharon's heightened senses would make it easy for them to find the remaining New Mutants. They had tracked Laurie Collins to an old abandoned warehouse.

'I've got a bad feeling about this…' Gale whispered to the others. 'We could we walking right into a trap.'

'Well gee, I hadn't thought of that.' Sharon muttered sarcastically. 'Way to state the obvious.'

'What happened to you, Sharon?' Gale glowered at her teammate. 'Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?'

'I'm a Frost.' Sharon answered simply. 'We're better than everybody else.'

'I don't know why I even bother trying to argue with you.' Gale shook her head. 'Let's just get this Danger Room session over and done with, shall we?'

'Guys, keep it down, will you?' Nicholas hissed. 'You're going to give us away.'

'You'd better listen to the wolf-boy.' Josh Foley smirked as he and Noriko walked up behind the trio. 'He's talking sense. Oh and by the way, gotcha!'

Josh made an attempt to put his hand on Gale's shoulder, but the blue-haired empath quickly moved out of the way and tapped Josh on the head with her staff.

'Got you back!' Gale grinned.

Nicholas then jumped forward to grab Laurie.

'Sorry, Laurie.' The lupine mutant apologised. 'It's nothing personal.'

'Heh. You guys are getting your butts whipped.' Sharon grinned as she circled around Noriko. 'You might as well give up. You haven't got a chance against three of us.'

'Sharon, don't taunt her.' Gale sighed. 'It's demeaning. Just make the tag already.'

'Oh, stop worrying so much' Sharon sighed as she turned to regard her teammate. 'Where's your sense of fun, anyway?'

'Didn't Ms Braddock teach you anything?' Noriko grinned as she poked Sharon in the back. 'Don't turn your back on your opponent during a fight.'

'Aww, crap!' Sharon grimaced, realising that Noriko had just tagged her out. 'That isn't fair! I wasn't ready! I want a rematch!'

'Sharon, get over it.' Gale told her teammate. 'We've already won. Let it go.'

'Yeah, you guys have won.' Noriko agreed. 'I give up, okay? You've won the Danger Room session. Don't make this any worse than it already is.'

* * *

**Later-**

The Sirens had changed out of their training outfits into some fresh clothes. They were hanging out celebrating their victory. Well, everybody except Sharon. She was sulking in the corner.

'Are you sure you're okay, Penny?' Megan asked concernedly. 'Sophia told me that you almost passed out.'

'Really, I'm fine.' Penny reassured her teammate. 'I was just a little dizzy from being thrown through a Sentinel, that's all.'

'Sharon isn't a very good loser, is she?' Laura whispered as she indicated the sulking young woman with a nod of her head.

'She'll get over it.' Gale explained. 'She'll be crowing about the victory soon enough.'

'I guess that goes to show us something…' Megan nodded in agreement. 'The New Mutants aren't all that lame after all.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Nanny Knows Best**

_Emma Frost and Beast head out for a night at the opera. They leave Sharon to look after little Christian McCoy. When Nanny and the Orphan Maker snatch little Christian, will Sharon be able to rescue her foster brother? Tune in next time to find out…_


	38. Nanny Knows Best: Part 1

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 38: Nanny Knows Best- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_

* * *

_

'_Curse you, Aqua-__**Scuuuuuum!**_'**- Gurgle (Finding Nemo)**

**

* * *

**

**Upstate New York-**

Sharon Smith was in the room of the cabin that she had taken as her own. The lavender-haired mutant had accompanied Emma Frost and Hank McCoy to a cabin in Upstate New York that Hank owned. She was still a little down after being humiliated in the Danger Room, so Emma thought it would be a good idea for her to get away for a while.

Sharon was putting her clothes away in some drawers when there was a knock on the door.

'Come on in.' Sharon answered. 'I'm just putting my clothes away.'

The door opened to show Emma Frost standing in the doorway. Miss Elizabeth, Emma's Persian cat, trotted into the room and climbed up onto the bed.

'Miss Elizabeth! Off the bed!' Emma commanded her pet. 'You should know better than that.'

Miss Elizabeth simply ignored Emma's order and made herself at home.

'Miss Elizabeth's fine where she is.' Sharon smiled as she stroked the white-furred feline behind the ear. 'I don't care if she leaves fur in the sheets. Heck, I do all the time.'

'It's the principle of the matter, dear.' Emma told her foster daughter. 'Miss Elizabeth has been taught not to jump up on the bad like that. Who does she think she is, that mongrel that Jean calls her pet?'

'Perhaps Fonzie's a bad influence on her.' Sharon joked. 'Do you know what would be sweet? If she and Fonzie got together and had kittens!'

'Don't even joke about that, Sharon.' Emma glowered. 'Miss Elizabeth is a pedigree, and I won't let any mongrel like that go near her.'

'Who are you to stop her, mom?' Sharon snickered. 'Cats do what they want. They act like we're the pets. All they care about is where the next meal's coming from. Now, what did you want to see me about?'

'Henry and I are going out to the theatre tonight.' Emma explained. 'Henry has tickets to see Andrew Lloyd Webber's latest production, or something ghastly like that. I simply have no idea why he likes such drivel.'

'Hey, it takes all kinds, I guess.' Sharon shrugged. 'And what's so bad about musical theatre? Cats is awesome!'

'Henry is lucky that I care for him so much.' Emma shook her head with a sigh. 'I would simply refuse to accompany him otherwise.'

'Careful, mom. Your emotions are showing.' The purple-haired catgirl teased. 'You can't let people think that the great Emma Frost actually cares about somebody.'

'Don't be sarcastic, dear.' The blonde telepath responded 'It isn't becoming of you.'

'I suppose you want me to look after Christian while you're gone.' Sharon surmised. 'It's not like I had anything better to do.'

'Gorging yourself on takeaway pizza, ice-cream and trashy movies.' Emma deduced. 'I don't need to be a telepath to know what your plans for tonight entailed. Just make sure that Christian takes his medicine before bed and that Miss Elizabeth has been taken outside to do her business.'

'There's no need to worry, mom.' Sharon reassured her. 'I know what to do. You go and have fun, okay?'

* * *

**Later-**

Sharon was now sitting in a comfy chair wearing a fluffy purple robe. She had just stepped out of the bath and was talking to Penny on the phone while she waited for the pizza to arrive.

'It's a pity you couldn't come, Penny.' Sharon told her friend. 'You'd really like it here. The whole place is surrounded by apple trees.'

'Wouldn't Mr McCoy be mad if we took his apples?' Penny asked.

'Pff. He couldn't care less.' Sharon snorted. 'For a guy who's supposed to have a big brain, Mr McCoy doesn't have the faintest idea about the business opportunity that is going go to waste. Just think of all the money he'd be able to make from selling the apples.'

'Mr McCoy is a very busy man.' Penny reminded her friend. 'He has to take care of everybody at the Institute. Perhaps he doesn't have time to think about selling apples.'

'There's always time for money, honey.' Sharon pointed out. 'So, what am I missing over there? Anything fun?'

'Megan and I are planning to watch a movie.' Penny explained. 'Something called… Dirty Dancing. Megan says it's a really good movie. I'm not sure. Have you seen it?'

'I know I'm going against type saying this, but I cannot stand that movie!' Sharon grimaced. 'It's so overrated! I can't understand why everybody always go so nuts about it. That's just my opinion, you'll most probably love it.'

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

'I'm sorry Penny, but I have to go.' Sharon apologised. 'The pizza's here. Talk to you later, 'kay?'

Sharon hung up the phone and trotted over to the door, picking up some money that Emma had left on the counter.

'Nuts. Twenty-five minutes.' Sharon tutted as she looked at the clock. 'So much for that _bring you your pizza under thirty minutes or it's free_ thing.'

Sharon unlocked the door and reached out to take her pizza.

'Mmm, anchovy and tuna…' Sharon smiled, not even looking at the delivery guy as she handed him the money and opened up the pizza box to take a look inside . 'Keep the change.'

Sharon was so immersed in the aroma of her pizza that she didn't notice the delivery guy's form begin to bur, as if he was an image on a badly-tuned television screen. Where the seemingly normal pizza delivery boy once stood was a figure in dark blue armour, the Orphan-Maker.

'Nice kitty.' The Orphan-Maker said as he took out a gun and shot Sharon in the chest.

_**BLAM!**_

'Did I do good, Nanny?' The orphan-Maker asked as he turned to look out the door.

'You did lovely, petal.' An egg-shaped figure responded. 'Nanny is proud. Now, hurry up and get the prize. It won't take the kitty very long to recover.'

'Yes, Nanny.' The Orphan-Maker nodded. 'Right away, Nanny.'

Nanny knelt down beside the unconscious Sharon.

'I'm sorry, poppet.' Nanny apologised. 'Nanny wishes that she could take you with her, but you're just too old to be of any use.'

'Rrrrr…' Sharon growled as she began to regain consciousness. 'Go to hell!'

Nanny jumped back as Sharon leapt up to her feet, already changing into her were-cat form.

'If you lay one finger on Christian!'

'Ahh! Sharon, help!'

Sharon spun around at the sound of her foster brother's screams. The Orphan-Maker was carrying him down the stairs.

_'Christian!' _Sharon screamed, trying to leap to her brother's aid.

'Bad kitty.' Nanny tutted as she zapped Sharon in the back.

'Ahh!' Sharon yelped as she fell to her knees.

'Nanny, are you okay?' The Orphan-Maker asked concernedly.

'Nanny's fine, poppet.' Nanny responded. 'I think we'd better leave now.'

'What about the big kitty?' The Orphan-Maker enquired.

'Burn the place down.' Nanny told the blue armored-child. 'She's too old, anyway.'

The Orphan-Maker nodded in understanding and went about torching the cabin with a flamethrower built into his armour.

'Sharon, _noooooo!_' Christian sobbed as he looked back at the burning cabin behind him.

'Don't worry, poppet.' Nanny reassured the young mutant. 'You're safe now Nanny has you.'

Tears continued to stream down Christian's furry face as the Orphan-Maker bundled him into the back of the van and drove away.

Unseen by the retreating villains, a figure began to stumble out of the blazing cabin. A coughing Sharon, her robe in tatters, fell to her knees and looked in the direction that Nanny and the Orphan-Maker has disappeared. She wasn't bets pleased. Her purple eyes narrowed intensely, and a snarl erupted from her mouth.

'Ok, suckers, you've taken your best shot! Now it's _my_ turn!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Nanny Knows Best- Part 2**

_A rather angry Catseye takes on Nanny and the Orphan-Maker. The villains have no idea what trouble they're in for…_


	39. Nanny Knows Best: Part 2

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 39: Nanny Knows Best- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Upstate New York-**

Sharon Smith was about to head to her car and follow the villains that had kidnapped her foster brother when a soft meowing caught her attention.

'Mew.' Miss Elizabeth, Emma Frost pet cat, meowed, as if enquiring as to what ha happened to the cabin. The Persian cat had been outside answering the call of nature when Nanny and the Orphan-Maker had attacked and burned the cabin down.

'Things are pretty bad, Miss Elizabeth.' Sharon explained as she opened the trunk of her car and took out a spare uniform. She always kept a spare uniform in the trunk of her car in case of such emergencies. The lavender-haired mutant started to get changed into her black-and-yellow uniform. Now wasn't the time for modesty. Christian had been kidnapped, and it was up to Sharon to rescue him.

Once she had put on her uniform, Sharon pulled out a pet box with which to hold Miss Elizabeth inside. She couldn't just leave the poor cat by the burnt out cabin, could she?

'Mew?' Miss Elizabeth enquired enquired as the white Persian entered her pet box.

'What else do you think I'm going to do?' Sharon responded as she got into the driving seat and started up her car. 'I'm going to rescue my brother!'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

In a cabin a short distance away, Nanny was tending to her captive.

'Where's my mommy?' Christian sobbed as he struggled against the ropes that he was bound with. 'I want my mommy!'

'Nanny will be your mommy now, poppet.' Nanny told the furry blue infant as she passed him a tray of food. 'Now eat up. Nanny needs you to be strong for what come snext.'

'I'm not hungry!' Christian retorted, kicking over the tray of offered food, sending its contents scattering on the floor. 'I want my mommy!'

'Now, that was very rude.' Nanny tutted. 'Nanny is doing this for you. If you don't eat up, Nanny will have to punish you.'

'Ooh! Can I punish him, Nanny?' The Orphan-Maker asked excitedly. 'Please can I?'

'Yes, why not?' Nanny nodded. 'You captured the poor little thing just as Nanny asked, like a good boy. Go on, you deserve a treat.'

'Yay!' The Orphan-Maker chapped his hands excitedly. 'I'm going to have fun! Fun fun fun!'

Orphan Maker stopped in front of a table of instruments.

'Ooh, I don't know which one to choose.' Orphan Maker sighed. 'Ooh! The electric thingy!'

The blue armoured villain picked up a nasty-looking tazer device and pressed a button on its side.

_**ZZARK!**_

The Orphan-Maker jumped slightly as the tazer spat out a blue arc of electricity.

'Ooh, sparkly…' Orphan-Maker giggled as he approached Christian with the sparkling tazer. The blue-furred boy's eyes widened and he started struggling harder against his bonds. 'This is gonna be fun…'

_**THUMP!**_

'Hunh?' Orphan-Maker cocked his head in confusion at the sound. 'What's that?'

'Somebody's on the roof, poppet.' Nanny explained. 'Go and see what it is. You'll have to play with our new friend later.'

'But Nanny…' Orphan-Maker moaned, stomping his foot. 'I wanna play now!'

'Now, be a good boy and does as Nanny says.' The evil egg-shaped villain told her minion. 'Unless you want to be punished as well.'

Orphan-Maker knew better than to disobey Nanny. He put down the tazer and toddled upstairs to see what was causing all the noise on the roof.

Orphan-Maker opened a window and peered outside.

'Hello? Is anybody there?' The blue-armored villain looked around. 'Go away. Nanny doesn't like visitors.'

'_**Grrrr!**_'

Orphan-Maker turned around to see a very angry purple cat-creature snarling back at him. 'Nice kitty…' The villain cooed as he reached for his gun. Unfortunately, Orphan-Maker had left all his weapons downstairs with Nanny and the captive. 'Uh-oh.'

Sharon grabbed Orphan-Maker and pulled him outside onto the roof.

'You're going to pay for what you did to Christian!' The catgirl snarled. 'I'm going to make you sorry that you _**ever **_got dressed in that stupid blue armour!'

'Stupid kitty.' Orphan-Maker snorted. 'I don't need guns to beat you. I was such a good boy that Nanny gave me some presents for my special suit.'

_**SNIKT!**_

A blade popped out of Orphan-Maker's wrist.

'You can have all the toys in the world, but they won't stop me from making you pay for taking my brother!' Sharon spat. 'Now, are you gonna stand there talking or are you going to fight already?'

'Nanny says that it's not nice to hit girls.' Orphan-Maker said. 'But you're one of the baddies. I'll have to hit you.'

'_**I'm **_one of the baddies?' Sharon laughed incredulously. 'I'm not the one that goes around kidnapping children!'

'Nanny only takes children to help them.' Orphan-Maker explained. 'You wouldn't understand. You're nothing but a big meanie.'

'_**Rwawr!**_' Sharon growled as she pounced on the blue-armoured villain, knocking him over and pinning his arm to the roof to make sure that he couldn't use his blade. 'Gonna make you sorry!'

Orphan-Maker grabbed Sharon by the hair with his free hand and pulled her away.

'You're being mean.' He pouted. 'I don't like mean people. They make me angry.'

'Then don't _talk_ about it! _**Do**_ something!' Sharon growled. 'Unless you're scared.'

'I'm not scared!' Orphan-Maker retorted. 'I'm a big boy!'

The blue-armoured villain charged at Sharon with an angry yell.

'_Raaaagh!_'

Once again Sharon grabbed the arm with the knife at the end and spun him around, kicking him in the back.

Orphan-Maker slashed as Sharon with his knife, only for the feline mutant to leap over him. Once Sharon had landed behind her foe she dealt him a kick to the back of the head.

_**CRACK!**_

'Ow, that hurt!' Orphan-Maker whimpered as he cradled his head. 'You're not playing fair!'

'Oh, and I suppose kidnapping little kids is fair, huh?' Sharon retorted. 'You're lucky that I don't kill you right here, but I've got more important things to take care of.'

_**CRACK!**_

Sharon spun around and kicked Orphan-Maker in the temple, knocking him down for the count.

'Rescuing my brother is more important than taking it all out on you.' Sharon explained as she headed back downstairs to find Christian.

* * *

**Downstairs-**

Nanny didn't even turn around from her work when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

'There was an awful lot of noise up there, poppet.' The egg-shaped villain remarked. 'Who was it up there?'

'Sharon!' Christian beamed happily as he looked over Nanny's shoulder and saw his foster sister standing there at the foot of the stairs.

'You?!' Nanny spluttered as she spun around to face Sharon. 'What happened to Peter? Oh, if you've hurt him…'

'You needn't worry about your precious little lackey.' Sharon retorted. 'He's out cold, but alive. Not that he really deserves it.'

'I suppose you're going to do the same thing to me, hmm?' Nanny surmised. 'I would have expected with somebody that has been brought up like you.'

'You don't know _anything_ about me!' Sharon spat. 'So don't you try and get into my head,. Just give me my brother, and I'll be out of here.'

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that, poppet.' Nanny shook her head. 'Your brother is safe here with Nanny.'

'I suppose you call experimenting on him safe, do you?' Sharon growled. 'You make me sick!'

'It's a pity you're too old.' Nanny tutted as she reached for a gun. 'I could have had some use for you.'

Nanny would never get a chance to use the gun as something came crashing through the door.

_**CRASH!**_

'Christian! Sharon! Oh my starts and garters, are you okay?'

It was Hank McCoy and Emma Frost!

'Mommy! Daddy!' Christian beamed happily again.

'Step away from my children, you monster!' Emma demanded. 'Or pay the consequences.'

'You have no right to command me!' Nanny retorted. 'I only have this child's best interests at heart.'

'I did try to warn you.' Emma said as she placed a hand on her temple. 'You will rot in prison for this.'

'_**Argh!**_' Nanny yelled in pain as she clutched her head as fell to her knees. The blonde telepath had just taken her down with a psi-blast.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Christian smiled happily. 'Did you see Sharon? She saved me!'

'We all saw what Sharon did.' Hank smiled as he released his son. 'Now come on, let us alert the authorities so they might deal with these miscreants.'

* * *

**A little while later-**

With the family reunited, they all stood and watched as the police took away Nanny and the Orphan-Maker.

'It was a very brave thing that you did, Sharon.' Hank complimented the lavender-haired catgirl. 'But you should have informed us of the problem first.'

'I was so desperate to save Christian, I must've forgotten.' Sharon explained. 'By the way... how _did_ you manage to find us?'

'I could sense Christian's distress.' Emma explained. 'I could scarcely call myself a mother if I didn't answer the call when my son was in danger, could I?'

'I take it that the cabin is no longer standing.' Hank surmised.

'Yeah, it kind of got burned down during the fight.' Sharon explained, bowing her head slightly. 'You're not mad, are you? There wasn't anything I could do to stop it.'

'Far from it, my dear.' Hank smiled as he put a comforting arm around Sharon's shoulder. 'It was only a simple log cabin. Losing the cabin barely compares to what would have happened if we had lost the both of you.'

'The cheek of the things is that I never even got to eat my pizza.' Sharon sighed. 'I was really looking forward to that pizza.'

'There will be plenty of opportunities to gorge yourself once we get back home, dear.' Emma patted her foster daughter on the back. 'Now come along, it will be my treat.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Laura's Bad Day-**

_Laura and Gale go out on a date together. With cars refusing to start and idiotic waiters, nothing could possibly get worse, could it? Tune in next time to find out…_


	40. Gale's Bad Day

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 40: Gale's Bad Day**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

'Come on Laura, we're going to be late!' Gale Hunter called as she knocked on Laura's door.

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Laura responded from the other side of the door. 'Just give me a minute to get these shoes on.'

'Why don't you let me come in there and help you?' Gale asked.

'I'm good.' Laura answered back. I can manage.'

'I told you not to buy those shoes in the first place.' Gale sighed. 'They're far too small for you.'

'But they were on sale.' Laura pointed out. 'It would have been stupid not to buy them.'

'I don't believe it…' Gale muttered under her breath. 'A living weapon obsessed with fashion.'

'What was that?' Laura asked. 'I didn't quite hear you.'

'Never mind.' Gale sighed. 'Are you ready, or what?'

'Ready.' Laura smiled as she opened the door to her date. 'So, what do you think?'

'Yeah, sure. You look wonderful.' Gale nodded as she took Laura by the hand and led her away. 'Now come on, we have to get going or we'll be late. I don't intend on letting them give away our table after all the fuss I went to in order to get a reservation.'

'Gale, slow down…' Laura winced as she hobbled alongside her blue-haired friend. 'You're going to make me fall over in a minute.'

'I wouldn't need to hurry you if you wore some sensible footwear.' Gale countered.

'But it's a special night.' Laura admitted. 'I couldn't wear any old shoes. I wanted to look special, just for you.'

Gale didn't have time to listen to her date's protests. The blue-haired empath led her down the stairs towards the front door. Unfortunately, that was the moment that one of the heels of Laura's shoes decided to snap off.

The clone of Wolverine let out a yelp of surprise as she slipped down the stairs. Fortunately, she managed to grab hold of the banister and steady herself.

'Laura, are you okay?' Gale asked concernedly as she helped her partner up.

'Yes, I'm fine…' Laura sighed as she pulled off her ruined shoe. 'Perhaps I should have wore some sensible shoes after all, huh?'

'You can borrow a pair of mine.' Gale told the clone. 'Just try not to take too long. We're late enough as it is.'

Laura nodded in understanding and dashed back up the stairs to grab another pair of shoes.

* * *

**Later-**

'Oh, I can't believe this is happening!' Gale groaned into her hands. The pair had decided against taking a cab to the restaurant where they were eating. They would have gained precious time if Laura drove them to their destination. Unfortunately, the car had other ideas.

'Don't worry, I can fix this…' Laura reassured her as she tried to start the car again, only for the vehicle to let out a reluctant groan.

'Laura, give it up already.' The blue-haired empath sighed. 'We're not going anywhere. We might as well stay in and watch a movie.'

'No way.' Laura shook her head. 'You went to the trouble of getting us a reservation, and I intend to get us there.'

_**SNIKT!**_

Laura unsheathed her claws and tore off the cover of the steering well to reveal a bunch of wires.

'This night is just getting better and better…' Gale grimaced as she watched her date try to hotwire her own car. 'I had a bad feeling about this night from the beginning…'

Gale hit her head on the dashboard in exasperation. Then the car sparked back into life.

'Gale, you did it!' Laura grinned happily. 'You did it!'

'Umm… thanks?' Gale blinked uncertainly. 'I guess it was magic, huh?'

* * *

**The Gilded Truffle-**

'What do you mean you don't have my name?' Gale asked. 'I made a reservation weeks ago!'

'I am sorry, madam, but we do not have a reservation anywhere for a Gale Hunter.' The maitre d', a rather officious-looking moustachioed man, explained. 'Now please, if you would kindly more along. You are beginning to cause a scene.'

'Causing a scene?!' Gale spluttered. '_Causing a scene?_ I'll show you what causing a scene is _really_ like…'

'Gale, let it go…' Laura whispered to her date. 'It's not worth it.'

'Do you know how much money I saved just to make a reservation?' Gale responded. 'I saved for months for this!'

'Please, madam…' The maitre d' said as he tried to move the pair on. 'The other guests…'

'Forget your other guests!' Gale snapped angrily. 'I want my table _**now**_, dammit!'

'Gale, stop it!' Laura hissed at her friend. 'You really are starting to make a scene. Take a deep breath and relax, okay?'

Gale knew better than to argue with her, so she did as she was told and took control of her emotions.

'Okay, I'm calm now.' Gale nodded calmly. 'The servings suck in this place anyway. You pay ridiculous prices for next to nothing.'

'Come on, I'll treat you to some chicken wings at Harry's, okay?' Laura smiled as she put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

'Yeah, I'd like that.' Gale nodded as she allowed Laura to lead her back to the car. 'At least you get what you pay for at Harry's.'

**

* * *

**

**Harry's Hideaway-**

The chicken wings had worked their magic and had calmed Gale down considerably. She and Laura were enjoying a game of pool. The night would have ended perfectly if it wasn't for the attentions of a couple of guys that they had attracted.

'C'mon honey, it's only one drink.' One of the guys slurred drunkenly. 'What's the worst it could do?'

'I think you just answered your own question.' Gale responded, 'Now if you don't mind, my date and I would like to play pool in peace.'

'You date?' The man blinked. 'You mean… you two?'

'You got a problem with that?' Gale glowered at the man.

'You ladies looking for any manly company?' Another drunken goon laughed.

'I can't possibly tell you how much I _don't _want any manly company.' Gale grimaced. 'Now please, leave us alone.'

'Aww, don't be like that.' The goon said. 'I'm just trying to be friendly.'

'Listen, you idiot!' Gale snapped as she pushed the man away. 'I've had a really bad night and I thought that a nice game of pool with my girlfriend would cheer me up. Then you had to go and spoil it. If you don't leave us alone I will shove this cue so far up your nose that I'll use your tiny little brain as chalk!'

'You'd better do as she says.' Laura warned the goon in charge as she grabbed him by the hand and twisted his arm around his back. 'She really has had a bad night and she's very much like to take out all her stress on you. To tell you the truth, I'd pretty much like to do the same.'

'Get offa me…' The drunken guy yelped.

'Are you going to play nice and leave us alone?' Laura asked as she tightened her grip on the man's arm. 'Hmm, are you?'

'Yeah, sure. Whatever.' The guy whimpered. 'Just let me go.'

Laura released the guys arm and sent him on his way.

'I think we'd better stay home and watch movies next time.' Gale sighed heavily. 'It really isn't worth all this fuss just for one little date.'

'I don't care what I do.' Laura shrugged. 'All I care is that I do it with you.'

'Aww, you're so sweet.' Gale said as she hugged her date close. 'What do you say we go slash those loser's tyres?'

'Gale…' Laura frowned at her friend.

'Hey, I was kidding.' Gale held her hands up in defence. 'Mostly…'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Pretty Pixie**

_A day out shopping takes a nasty turn for Megan Gwynn when she has a run in with the super-strong villainess known as Titania._


	41. Pretty Pixie

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 41: Pretty Pixie**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics. Nightingale belongs to Agent-G._

_

* * *

_

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

It was another typical schoolday for the students at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The Welsh mutant known as Megan Gwynn was sitting in Piotr Rasputin's art class. The class's latest assignment was still life. To be precise, three items of their own choosing. Megan had chosen a cuddly red dragon called Dalton she had owned since she was little, an old straw sunhat, and pink fluffy bunny slippers. Megan had arranged her items so that Dalton ended up wearing the sunhat and the bunny slippers.

Megan peered over her easel as she checked on her chosen subjects before returning to her sketching.

'Wonderful work, Megan.' Mr Rasputin complimented as he watched his student at work. 'You make quite the artist.'

'Oh gosh, do you really think so?' Megan blushed at the compliment. 'I don't know if I'm any good. I never thought I'd be any good at art. I wasn't ever any good at that stuff back home. There wasn't really much to draw, just slag heaps. I'm babbling again, aren't I?'

Piotr just smiled at that and patted Megan on the shoulder.

'Keep up the good work.' The Russian mutant encouraged her as he went to check up on the rest of his students. Megan turned back to her assignment.

'Hey, Megan…'

The Welsh mutant let out a heavy sigh as she turned around to see who was calling her.

'I'm heading out to get a pizza with the others after lessons.' The lavender-haired mutant girl named Sharon Smith asked. 'You wanna come with?'

'I'd love to Sharon, but I already have plans.' Megan explained. 'Dazzler's new album is out today, and I want to be the first one to get it.'

'You're going to be the only one to get it.' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'Dazzler is _lame!_'

'You take that back!' Megan snapped angrily.

'Geez, somebody needs to chill.' Sharon sniffed as she returned to her own work.

* * *

**Salem Centre, later-**

Pixie whizzed towards Salem Centre on her moped. Her mother had brought the vehicle for Megan for her last birthday. The Welsh mutant was hardly ever seen out and about without her moped. She had even customised the moped with a great big red dragon on the side. The Welsh were fiercely proud of their heritage and Megan was no exception.

The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes as she saw what seemed to be a police cordon blocking the entrance to the shopping mall.

'You can't go in there, miss.' The police officer warned her. 'There's a super-villain on a rampage.'

'Ooh! Which one?' Megan asked excitedly. 'Is it Magneto? The Brood? Ooh! Is it Galactus?'

'It's Titania.' The police officer told her. 'You'd better step back, miss. It's too dangerous for a little kid like you.'

'I'm an X-Man!' Megan proclaimed proudly. 'Well, sort of. We eat danger for breakfast!'

Megan hopped off her moped and threw off her coat, revealing her wings. Before the police officer could even make a move to stop her, the Welsh girl had already flown through the barricade into the mall.

* * *

**Inside the mall-**

_**KRAKOOM!**_

Titania picked up a hotdog cart and tossed it through the wall of the mall.

'I'll teach you to refuse my credit cards!' The super-strong villainess, clad in civilian wear, bellowed as she tossed a mannequin through a window. 'I'll tear you all to shreds!'

'S-stop right where you are…'

Titania turned to see one sole mall security guard aiming a tazer in her direction.

'I-I mean it…' The man stammered. 'Stop right where you are.'

'Oh, you are so sweet.' Titania laughed. 'Look at you with your cute little toy. You rent-a-cops are so darn adorable!'

The security guard pressed the trigger on his tazer, zapping Titania. Unfortunately for him, it barely had any affect at all.

'Heh. That tickles.' Titania smirked. 'Now it's my turn.'

The super-strong villainess grabbed the security guard by the arm and lifted him up into the air.

'Let's see how you get along playing with your toys when send you flying into Canada!'

'Put that man down!'

'Oh, for the love of…' Titania grimaced. 'What now?'

'You heard me.' Megan said. 'Put that man down. I don't want to hurt you.'

'This day just gets better and better.' Titania snickered. 'First the dumbass rent-a-cop, now some mutant kid wants to be a hero. What're you gonna do kid, sprinkle your fairy dust on me?'

'Funny you should say that actually.' Megan responded as she waved her hands in Titania's direction, indeed sprinkling her with pixie dust.

'Ahh! What the hell?' Titania growled as she clutched at her face, dropping her hostage. 'I'll get you for that, squirt!'

Titania rubbed her eyes and blinked in an effort to clear her vision. What greeted her when she opened her eyes made her blood boil. She was surrounded by an army of She-Hulks!

'_**You!**_**' **The super-strong villainess growled angrily. 'I don't care how you got here or how you manage to copy yourself, but I'll crush you as well!'

Titania swung a punch in the direction of one of the She-Hulks. The punch passed straight through the imaginary She-Hulk and smashed through a pillar holding up the floor above her.

_**KRAKOOM!**_

'I think we'd better get out of here.' Megan told the security guard. 'The way she's going at it, she'll soon bring the whole roof down on herself.'

The security guard simply nodded in response as Megan led him outside. No sooner had the pair stepped out of the mall, then the whole building collapsed in on itself.

'Ooh, Mr Summers is going to be angry.' The mutant girl grimaced. 'I'm supposed to think about using my powers carefully. Oh God, I'm going to get expelled for sure. Then mum's going to ground me for getting expelled. I am in _so_ much trouble!'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that.' A voice chuckled. Megan turned around and saw Cyclops, Wolverine, and the Beast.

'Mr Summers!' Megan yelped in surprise. 'I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to trash the mall! I tried to use my pixie dust on that Titania lady, but she started to punch out pillars holding up the ceiling and stuff and I am so sorry about trashing the mall. Did I mention that I'm sorry about the mall?'

'Geez, girly-girl. You make more mess than the Hulk when he throws a hissy-fit.' Wolverine smirked. 'Remind me never to get on yer bad side.'

'I'm not going to be expelled, am I?' Megan winced.

'Far from it.' Cyclops responded. 'While you should have been more careful with the use of your powers, you also have to be commended for stopping the villain.'

'Yay!' Megan squealed in glee as she grabbed Cyclops in a big hug. 'I'm not going to get expelled! Mr Summers, you are the coolest teacher _ever!_'

'I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but who are you intending to pay for all this mess?' Beast enquired. 'Who among us has enough money to pay for the refurbishment of a destroyed shopping mall?'

Cyclops and Wolverine both looked at each other, a smile slowly spreading on their faces.

'Warren!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: The New Teacher**

_The Sirens get a new teacher. Yes, again. Who will it be? None other than the X-Men's very own disco diva: Dazzler! _


	42. The New Teacher

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 42: The New Teacher**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

'Ahh! Cold, cold, cold!' Sharon Smith grimaced as she struggled through the front door of the X-Mansion. 'I can't believe I let you convince me into going out in this weather. You know I hate the cold.'

'It was either going out in the cold to buy guinea pig food, or let them starve.' Penny pointed out.

'Gee, try to guilt trip me, why don't you?' Sharon grumbled as she dumped the bags at her feet and rubbed her hands. 'I need to get to a nice warm fire straight away.'

'You never used to complain this much.' Penny stated.

'I never had a friend that forced me to traipse all around in the snow.' Sharon sniffed.

'I never forced you…' Penny began to say, but decided against it. It really wasn't arguing with Sharon when she was in one of her moods. 'Oh, forget it. I'm not going to argue with you right now. I'm going to feed the guinea pigs.'

The pair split up to go their separate ways. Sharon would have cheered up by the time she had gotten herself warmed up.

* * *

**Later-**

Penny had fed her guinea pigs and was on the way to meet her friends in the student lounge. She smiled happily when she noticed Wolf-Cub standing in the hallway. He smile soon faded when she noticed her boyfriend lean forward to kiss another girl quite passionately. She stammered in shock and put a hand to her mouth.

'N-Nicholas…?'

'Penny?!' Nicholas yelped as he pulled away from the girl he was kissing. 'I didn't… Oh, God.'

'You told me you'd broken up!' The other girl, Loa, glowered at Wolf-Cub. 'You're such a jerk!'

_**SMACK!**_

Loa slapped Wolf-Cub around the face and stormed off.

'Penny, please…' Nicholas begged as he stepped towards Penny. 'I can explain…'

'I don't want you to explain anything!' Penny sobbed. 'Stay away from me!'

Nicholas tried to reach out to stop the fleeing Penny, but she had already made it halfway down the corridor and almost collided with Sharon.

'Penny, what's the matter?' The feline mutant known as Catseye asked her friend concernedly.

'N-Nicholas…' Penny sobbed through her tears. 'H-he…'

Penny broke down into tears and let Sharon put her arms around her.

'Hey, it's okay…' Sharon comforted her friend. 'It's okay. You let it all out.'

Nicholas stepped forward and tried to intercede.

'Sharon, I…'

'I don't think you need to say any more.' Sharon told the young lupine mutant. 'You've done enough as it is.'

Nicholas hung his head sadly and walked away. Once he had gone, Sharon turned to talk to Penny again.

'C'mon, let's clean up those tears, okay?' Sharon said. 'Mr Summers sent me to find you. He wants to see the whole squad about something. You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?'

'I suppose not.' Penny sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and followed her friend to Mr Summers's office.

* * *

**Scott's office-**

Penny and Sharon had joined the rest of the Sirens in Scott's office. Scott felt it prudent that Nicholas be kept out of the meeting for the moment. He heard about what happened from Sharon, and Scott realized that his presence would only serve to fray tempers. Scott really didn't want his office to get wrecked by another fight.

Betsy Braddock was also in the office as she was the squad's tutor. However, Gale wasn't present. Her father was very sick, so she had to travel back home to Canada. Laura was managing to keep it together, but it was clear that the news had shaken her. The pair were every close, and Laura hadn't taken Gale's departure lightly.

'I wish I could have picked a better time for this meeting, but we might as well get everything sorted out while we're all here.' Scott explained. 'With Nightingale having left the team for the foreseeable future, I've decided that Armor will be taking her place. We'll see what happens about Wolf-Cub's place in the team at a later date.'

'I sensed all the commotion telepathically.' Betsy explained. 'I'm sorry to hear the news, Penny. Perhaps it's best that Nicholas join another squad for the time being.'

'That still means that we're down one member.' Pixie pointed out. 'Aren't the squads supposed to have six members or something?'

'You girls always seemed to be the exception to the rule.' Scott smiled slightly. 'But seriously, all of the other students have been assigned squads. Apart from Armor, of course. That's why she's joining the Sirens.'

'That's kind of unfair, don't you think?' Pixie blinked. 'I mean, the next time we have a Danger Room session with another squad, we'll be outnumbered.'

'I'm sure you girls will do just fine.' Betsy smiled in reassurance. 'You're only down one team member. It's not like it's one against six.'

'It depends who that one person is.' Laura chipped in. 'All four of us have proven more than capable in single combat.'

'Speak for yourself.' Sharon countered. 'You were like, born to fight. You're a clone of Wolverine for crying out loud! You'd be able to take on the entire faculty and win, I bet.'

'Well, I wouldn't say that myself…' Laura shrugged modestly.

'Now girls, I didn't only want to talk to you about another change in the squad roster.' Scott said. 'Betsy, do you want to explain?'

'Girls, I've really enjoyed my time teaching you. You are all growing to become wonderful X-Women, but things have been getting pretty busy for me lately. Having to young children is hard enough without having to balance working with the X-Men's Blue Team and teaching you.'

'Let me guess, you're going to drop us.' Sharon sighed. 'Figures. Everybody seems to drop us sooner or later.'

'Now Sharon, it's not like that.' Betsy explained. 'I care deeply for all of you, it's just that my workload is getting too much. I had to drop something.'

'Okay then, who's our new tutor?' Sharon blinked. 'You're not going to leave us to teach ourselves are you?'

'Your new tutor should have been here by now.' Scott frowned slightly. 'She's running late.'

At that precise moment, the door to Scott's office and Alison Blaire walked in.

'Sorry I'm late. you guys.' The mutant songstress known as Dazzler apologised. 'You'd never believe how difficult it is for a newbie to find themselves around this place. Especially with all the remodeling that's happened since I last was here.'

Pixie's jaw fell slack once she saw who their new tutor was going to be.

'Oh my gosh! Oh. My. Gosh. Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh! I-can't-believe it! This-is-so-cool! Dazzler-is-our-new-tutor! Dazzler-is-our-new-tutor! _Eeeeee!_'

'Girls, meet Alison Blaire, aka Dazzler.' Scott introduced. 'She's going to be your new tutor.

Dazzler held out her hand to greet her new squad, but frowned at Penny and Laura's solemn expressions.

'Hey girls, why so serious?' The songstress smiled. 'It's not like you've got relationship trouble, is it?'

Betsy leant forward to whisper to her friend that relationship trouble was the entire reason why Penny and Laura were so solemn. Alison grimaced at her mistake.

'Ooh, awkward.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Rock On!**

_The Hellions are back! Once again they try to recruit Catseye back into their group, but they're not alone. This time they have a formerly dead classmate of the Sirens by their side._


	43. Rock On: Part 1

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 43: Rock On: Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Sharon Smith, the young mutant known as Catseye, strolled through the upper corridors towards the girls' dormitories. Her best friend Penny had been having a bad time recently after seeing her boyfriend kissing another girl. Sharon decided that it was her duty to cheer her friend up.

'Hey Penny, I know what's going to cheer you up.' Sharon grinned as she opened the door to the room that she shared with her friend. 'I've got trashy movies and ice-cream. There's nothing that can't be healed by ice-cream. Well, except gunshot wounds, but still…'

Sharon's smile disappeared once she saw the state that the room had been left in. Torn clothes had been strewn all across the room, furniture had been smashed to pieces, and there were claw marks all over the wall. 'Oh, no…' Sharon sighed as she put down the movies and carton of ice-cream. 'Where's she gone?'

Then Sharon noticed the open window, and an idea struck her. During her days at the Massachusetts Academy, Penny would often hide in the tree house on the grounds. There was one such tree house in the grounds of the Xavier Institute that had been erected for the enjoyment of the X-Men's children. She turned around and headed back outside to check on her friend. She just hoped that Penny hadn't done anything that she'd regret.

* * *

**Later-**

It didn't take Sharon very long to reach the tree house. There were telltale claw marks all over the wooden rungs of the ladder leading into the little hut. The lavender-haired young woman was sure that her friend was hiding within.

'Penny, you in there?' Sharon asked as she slowly peeked into the tree house. 'I'm coming up, okay?'

'Leave me alone…' A small voice sniffled from inside the tree house. 'I don't want to talk to anybody.'

Sharon didn't take any notice as she slowly climbed into the tree house.

'Penny, you're my best friend.' Sharon stated. 'It hurts me to see you upset. Do you want to talk about it?'

'No! I just want to be left alone!' Penny snapped as she took a swipe at her friend. Sharon narrowly avoided being disembowelled by the red-skinned mutant's claws.

'Dammit, Penny.' The catgirl frowned at her friend. 'I know you're upset, but lashing out isn't going to help. I'm your friend. We're supposed to talk about things when we're upset. Remember that time I was so upset after Nanny and the Orphan Maker kidnapped Christian? I felt like I failed him, but you managed to convince me otherwise. I want to do the same for you. Please, let me help.'

'I'm sorry…' Penny sniffed as she wiped at her eyes with a torn sleeve. 'I never had a best friend before.'

'Same here.' Sharon nodded in understanding as she sat down beside her friend. 'Back in the old days the Hellions used to treat me like some kind of pet.'

'Do you think Mr Summers is going to be angry when he sees what I did to our room?' Penny asked worriedly.

'I'm sure he'll understand when we explain everything.' Sharon reassured her friend. 'Now, are you going to come back inside? The ice-cream's most probably melted by now, but there's plenty of trashy movies to watch.'

'I-I guess.' Penny nodded, her skin beginning to lose its razor-sharp form as she became happier. 'Thank you, Sharon.'

'Hey, think nothing of it.' Sharon grinned as she put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. 'What are friends for?'

* * *

**Salem Centre, later that afternoon-**

Penny and Sharon were now sitting in a diner in Salem Centre with the rest of the Sirens and Alison Blaire, their new tutor. Alison had decided to treat the girls to lunch as a way to get to know the young mutants under her care better.

'Penny, aren't you going to eat your apple pie?' Alison enquired. 'You're not still feeling down are you?'

'I'm just not hungry.' Penny answered quietly as she poked at her dessert with a fork. 'I'm still trying to get over all the ice-cream Sharon made me eat earlier.'

'Hey, it was either that or let it melt.' Sharon pointed out. 'Letting all that stuff melt would be a waste.'

'And you didn't think to share, because…?' Hisako Ichiki, the Sirens' latest recruit, frowned. 'Other people might have wanted to share.'

'Did you just find out that your boyfriend's cheating on you?' Sharon glowered at the new recruit. 'No, I didn't think so.'

'Girls, let's not start arguing.' Alison said as she tried to calm the situation. 'Save the fighting for the bad guys, okay?'

'I still can't believe you're our teacher, Dazzler' Megan Gwynn squeaked excitedly. 'I mean, Dazzler! Dazzler is our teacher! It's so flipping cool!'

'Yes, as you have said many times over the last several minutes.' Laura sighed. 'We are all aware of your feelings towards Ms Blaire.'

Megan held her hands together and squealed in glee once more.

'It's Dazzler! _Eeee!_'

'Well, ate least she isn't squeeing over _Twilight_ this time.' Sharon sighed, shaking her head. 'That stuff was getting old quick.'

Megan's joyous grin soon faded as she turned to glower at Sharon.

'What did you say?'

'Oh, great. Now you've done it.' Hisako shook her head with a heavy sigh. 'You've gone and insulted _Twilight. _You know what happens when people mouth off about that stuff.'

Alison pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a pained sigh.

'God, why did I ever agree to this? I'm a singer, dammit. Not a teacher.'

* * *

**Outside, a little later-**

The girls had finished their lunch and were on their way back to Alison's car.

'_Omigosh! _You are so cool for buying us lunch, Dazzler!' Megan gushed as Alison searched for her keys. 'I never even dreamed I'd be eating with a famous rock star! If only my friends in Abergylid could see me now…'

'Sweetie, call me Alison.' The mutants songstress said as she rifled through her handbag. 'Dazzler is only my stage name. Now, where the hell did I put those keys?'

_**SHRAKOOM!**_

The car exploded in a ball of flame, the back draft of the explosion sending Alison and the girls flying backwards.

'Well well, look what we got here.' We got some pretty girls to play with.' The burly Hellion known as Beef chuckled as he walked out of the explosion. Sharon gasped in shock.

'Keep your hands to yourself, Beef.' Roulette admonished her teammate. 'We're here for only one thing. Give us what we want and we'll leave without any trouble.'

'No way, losers!' Megan retorted. 'We're never gonna give you what you want cos you're bad guys and you suck!'

'We were hoping you were going to ay that.' Jetstream grinned evilly.

'We're here for Catseye.' Empath stated. 'She belongs with the Hellions, not a bunch of idiots like the X-Men.'

'Go to hell, Empath!' Sharon retorted. 'I'm not going anywhere with you!'

'Now come on, Catseye.' Empath said calmly as he began to weave his empathic magic on the feline mutant. 'Don't you want to be with your old friends? Remember the good times with Ms Frost?'

Sharon's angry countenance slowly began to fade to be replaced by one of happiness.

'Friends…' Sharon grinned happily, her mind becoming clouded. 'Catseye remember friends. Pretty friends. Good friends.'

'You kids aren't going to get away with this!' Alison said. 'Sharon's part of the Xavier Institute's student body. Give her back to us and we won't give _you_ any trouble.'

'Rockslide, take care of the interlopers, will you?' Roulette asked.

'Wait… Did she just say Rockslide?' Hisako blinked in confusion. 'Wasn't he… dead? I think somebody keeps leaving the door open in the afterlife.' Hisako scowled, armouring up.

'I don't think now is the time to discuss matters.' Laura stated as she popped her claws with a _**SNIKT! **_'It's time to fight!

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Rock On- Part 2**

_The Sirens take on the Hellions with Catseye stuck in the middle. Will the girls be able to save their friend? Tune in next time to find out…_


	44. Rock On: Part 2

**Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 44: Rock On: Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Salem Centre-**

Penny had been feeling down since she discovered her boyfriend had been cheating on her, so Alison Blaire, the mutant songstress known as Dazzler, and the Sirens' tutor, along with the rest of the Sirens, decided to take Penny out for lunch in an attempt to cheer her up. Unfortunately, the villainous mutant team known as the Hellions had attacked, and Sharon Smith, the Siren, and former Hellion, known as Catseye, had already fallen under the thrall of the Hellions' leader, Empath. Amongst the Hellions was a former classmates of the Sirens, Rockslide, somebody they had long thought to be dead.

Penny was facing off against Sharon, her brainwashed best friend.

'Come on Sharon, don't do this.' Penny begged her friend. 'You're one of us, remember. I'm your best friend.'

'You're not my friend!' Catseye hissed as she turned into her were-panther form. 'Stupid red girl. Empath and the Hellions are Catseye's friends. Catseye going to kill you now, stupid red girl.'

Catseye leapt at her friend with a feral yell, but Penny dived out of the way and kicked Catseye's legs from under her.

'Sharon, I am really sorry about this…' Penny told her brainwashed friend as her fingertips started to grow and become razor-sharp.

'_Hssss!_' Catseye hissed as she leapt at her former friend again. Unfortunately, she leapt right onto Penny's razor-sharp claws, stabbing her through the chest.

_**SHUNK!**_

'Owie…' Catseye whimpered. 'See, you not Catseye's friend…'

Elsewhere, Armor, the Sirens' newest member, was trying to fend off Beef of the Hellions.

'I don't get it…' Armor said as she blocked her opponent's blows. 'Weren't most of you guys dead?'

'I guess you just can't keep a good Hellion down.' Beef grinned as he battered on Armor's psionic exo-armor.

'Buddy, I know the Hellions, and you are nothing like them.' Armor retorted as she shoved Beef back. 'Sure, they're a bunch of jerks, but they're good people at heart. You aren't fit to lick their boots!'

'You're heading the right way for a whuppin', honey.' Beef growled. 'That fancy armor of yours won't save you from the beatin' I'm about to give ya…'

_**POW!**_

Armor slammed both her fists onto her opponent's head, sending him crashing down to his knees.

'Now who's getting the whupping, you jerk?' Armor said as she pounded on her enemy. 'You give up yet?' Beef just whimpered fearfully in response.

'Mommy…'

Nearby, X-23 and Pixie were dealing with Roulette and Jetstream. Pixie and Jetstream had taken to the air while X-23 and roulette were fighting it out on the ground.

'So, what are you, Wolverine's kid sister or something?' Roulette asked. 'Or his daughter? The guys sure gets around.'

'I am a clone of Wolverine.' X-23 stated. 'I was genetically duplicated from his DNA. I was created to become a weapon. I dislike living up to that reputation, but you are sorely tempting me…'

'Oh, shut up and fight already.' Roulette scoffed. 'You X-Men talk too much.'

X-23 leapt at Roulette with her claws bared. Unfortunately, the Hellion was ready with one of her probability-altering discs, which sent the young clone crashing into a pile of discarded garbage.

'Laura, heads up!'

Roulette looked up just in time to get a face full of Pixie's hallucinogenic 'pixie dust' as the Welsh mutant flew right above her.

'What the Hell…?' Roulette grimaced as she rubbed her eyes. 'What did you just throw at me?'

Once the blonde Hellion's eyes cleared, she was taken about by what she now saw. She was surrounded by a horde of Sentinels, giant mutant-hunting robots.

'Ahh! No!' Roulette screamed. 'Not again, please!' The young woman lashed out at the imaginary robots in an attempt to defend herself, but found her attempts useless. The young woman curled up into a ball and began sobbing to herself.

Back up in the sky, Pixie was flying loops around the Hellion known as Jetstream.

'I don't care what you did to Roulette, but you will pay for whatever it was!' Jetstream yelled as he flew after Pixie. 'Stay still so I might thrash you!'

'You might want to concentrate on what's going on below you instead of going on about how you're going to beat me.' Pixie retorted. 'You do have robotic legs, right?'

'Yes, of course I do.' Jetstream stated. 'Not that the information will do you any good. _What…?_'

X-23 flew through the air, Armor having just thrown her up towards Jetstream. The young clone grabbed onto the Hellion's cybernetic legs and began hacking away at them with her adamantium claws.

'Stop! You are mad!' Jetstream yelled as he began to lose control of his flight. 'You will kill us both!'

'I will heal.' X-23 stated. 'I doubt you will do the same.' The young clone let go of her quarry and dropped down to the ground as he crashed into a nearby building. No sooner had she landed on the ground, then she narrowly avoided being decapitated by a scythe brandished by what seemed to be the Grim Reaper. The Hellion known as Tarot was using her mutant powers to bring her tarot cards to life.

'You should know by now that Death and the X-men don't really get on, kid.' Dazzler stated as she opened fire on Tarot with her laser beams. The onslaught made Tarot lose her focus, and the conjured Grim reaper soon appeared.

'I'd give up if I were you.' Dazzler told the villainous young woman. 'Unless you want me to turn you over to Laura over there. I doubt she would have taken almost being beheaded too lightly.' Tarot simply held her hands up in surrender.

Back with Penny, she was tending to the fallen Catseye, unaware that there was one remaining hellion left.

'Oh God Sharon, I'm so sorry…' Penny sniffled as she cradled her fallen friend. 'I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. You have to get up, please…'

Penny blinked uncertainly as she began to get a tingling sensation at the back of her head.

'You don't want to hurt us…' The Hellion known as Empath said as his empathic powers began to do their work. 'Who needs a stupid were-cat when we could have somebody like you working for us…'

'Working for you…' Penny whispered to herself. She shook her head, shaking off her enemy's attempt at brainwashing. _'No!' _Penny lashed out with her razor-sharp claws, slashing hellion right across the face.

'_Aaaugh!_' Empath howled as he clutched his face. 'My eyes! You witch, what have you done?'

With Empath neutralised, Rockslide soon returned to his old self.

'What the hell is going on here?' The rocky-skinned young mutant enquired. Then he noticed the carnage that had been wrought all around him. 'Aww, man. I'm probably going to get the blame for this, aren't I?'

* * *

**The Xavier Institute, later-**

Dazzler, the Sirens, and the recovered Rockslide returned to the Xavier Institute with the injured Catseye in tow. They had to hurry if they wanted to save her. Fortunately, Sharon's accelerated healing took care of most of the injury. Her healing wasn't as fast or powerful as that of Wolverine or Deadpool, but she managed to walk away from most injuries without too much trouble. Sharon was presently propped up in bed in the infirmary. She tugged at her bandaged chest.

'These bandages aren't exactly fetching, are they?' The feline mutant sighed. 'How long do you think I'll have to lie in bed like this?'

'Until you are fully recovered, lass.' Moira MacTaggart told her. 'I dinnae want ye walking around and getting' yuirself re-injured, so ye just sit still. No sudden movements.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Sharon sighed heavily. 'When are my friends coming to see me?'

'Scott's just debriefing them.' Moira explained. 'There's a lot to explain, what with young Rockslide coming back from the dead and all.'

'Gee, if things carry on like this and people keep coming back from the dead, it'll go out of fashion.' Sharon sniffed.

A hiss of the doors announced the arrival of Sharon's friends. Penny was the first to the bed.

'Oh God, I am so sorry Sharon…' Penny apologised to her friend. 'I tried to do something, but…'

'Aww, stop it.' Sharon rolled her eyes. 'I was being brainwashed, sweetie. You don't have to apologise for anything.'

Then Sharon noticed that the returned Rockslide was amongst her friends.

'Don't tell me, you finally found the Sixth Siren.' Sharon surmised.

'You better believe it.' Rockslide grinned. 'I'm the only guy in a team full of hot chicks! Aww, yeah!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Spawn of Dracula**

_The children of Dracula are out for revenge after the Dark Lord's death at the hand of the Sirens. Will Armor and Rockslide be able to rescue their friends when they are taken by the blood-sucking fiends? Tune in next time to find out…_


	45. The Spawn of Dracula: Part 1

**The Uncanny Sirens**

**Chapter 45: The Spawn of Dracula- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**A graveyard somewhere in Upstate New York-**

Penny walked through the abandoned graveyard as if she were in a trance. She had felt a voice in her head summoning her to this place. The poor young woman had no idea how she had gotten to the graveyard, she didn't even remember walking there or anything. Penny spun around as she heard something rustling nearby.

'Come to me…' A voice whispered in the darkness. 'Come to me…'

'Who's there?' Penny asked nervously. 'This had better not be a trick. I'm warning you, whoever you are.' Penny gulped down a nervous breath. Her words were a lot braver than she actually felt.

'Come to me, little one.' This time the voice was clearer, as if the person speaking was right behind Penny. The young woman spun around to see a handsome man with a moustache and cape and piercing red eyes standing behind her. It was Dracula, Lord of the Vampires!

'No…' Penny whispered. 'Leave me alone…'

'You know you cannot resist.' Dracula continued as he worked his magic on the young woman. 'Come to me, little one.'

No matter what the rest of her body told her, Penny couldn't resist but walk into Dracula's embrace.

'Excellent…' Dracula smiled, baring his fangs. 'You are mine for all eternity.' The Lord of Vampires sank his teeth into Penny's neck, feasting on her warm blood.

'_Noooo!_' Penny sat bolt upright in her bed. She wasn't in an old graveyard, she was in her bedroom back in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Penny rubbed her eyes and lay back down in her bed. It had been quite some time since her encounter with Dracula, why had she started to dream about him now? **(1)**

* * *

**The next morning-**

Penny hadn't told anybody about her dream. It was doubtful; that anybody would even believe her. Even those that were present when she slew Dracula. Penny decided to try and forget about her dream and carry on with her normal day. She had classes to get to.

Penny was sitting at her desk in Kitty Pryde's computing class with all the other students when the voice in her head started to speak to her again.

'Come to me…'

Penny rubbed the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh. The dream was nothing important, it was just a dream after all. Penny closed her eyes tight in an attempt to rid herself of the voice in her head.

'Hey Penny, you okay?' Megan asked her classmate. 'No offence or anything, but you look terrible. Didn't you get any sleep last night?'

'I'm fine…' Penny smiled weakly. 'I'm just a little tired, is all… Ow!'

Penny felt a sharp pain in her neck. The same spot where Dracula had bitten her all those months ago. She put a hand to her neck, and when she pulled away there was blood streaked on her hand.

'Penny, what's the matter?' Megan asked concerned. Penny got up out of her seat and ran out of the classroom.

'I have to go…'

* * *

**The infirmary, a little later-**

Penny was now in the infirmary being checked over by Moira MacTaggart and Cecelia Reyes, part of the Institute's medical staff.

'As near as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with ye, lass.' Moira said as she examined the scar on Penny's neck. 'There's no sign of blood loss.'

'You said that you've had problems sleeping recently.' Cecelia said. 'Are you sure this wasn't just a way of your mind telling you that you need more sleep?'

'But it seemed so real.' Penny told the doctors. 'I'm not going crazy, am I?'

'Having an encounter with a vampire is hard for anybody.' Moira continued. 'God, I cannae believe that I just said that. I never even used to believe in all that sort of thing. I cannae tell ye how shocked I was when I found out vampires and werewolves were real. I always thought they were just stories.'

'Can I go now?' Penny asked. 'I'd really like to get back to my classes.'

'Aye, ye check up fine.' Moira confirmed. 'Get back to yuir classes then, lass.'

Penny hopped up off the bed and headed towards the elevator to take her up to her room. Perhaps some rest would do her good. Unfortunately, Sharon Smith had heard that Penny had run out on one of her classes and wanted to hear all the gossip.

'I'm surprised it took you this long to freak out about all that Dracula stuff.' Sharon told her friend. 'You're not going to sprout fangs and start biting people, are you?'

'It's not funny, Sharon.' Penny glared at her friend. 'I was really scared. I thought it was going crazy.'

Sharon put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. 'Honey, what you need is a girl's night out.' The lavender-haired mutant grinned. 'I'm gonna get the girls together and we're gonna make you forget all about this Dracula business.'

Penny hung her shoulders sadly. She really didn't want to have a night out with the girls. All she wanted to do was try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Salem Centre, later that night-**

Penny had allowed herself to be dragged to a club somewhere in Salem Centre. She didn't even remember the name, she was still in a daze from the business earlier with her mysteriously bleeding neck and the dream with Dracula.

'For crying out loud, Penny!' Sharon groaned. 'You're not even trying to enjoy yourself, are you?'

'I didn't want to come here tonight, Sharon.' Penny sighed. 'Why did you make me come here?'

'Cos you need cheering up, sweetie.' Sharon told her friend. 'You've been down ever since you broke up with Nicholas. Life's too short to start worrying about stuff like that. Enjoy yourself!'

'Leave Penny alone, Sharon.' Megan piped up. 'So what if she doesn't want to come out with us. Let her live her own life.'

'Why did we have to come to this club of all places?' Laura chipped in. 'You know I hate loud music like this.'

'Oh, so you're going to start complaining as well.' Sharon groaned. 'I go to all the trouble of organizing a girl's night out and this is how you repay me?'

'Guys, let's not get into an argument over this.' Hisako tried to calm the group. 'Maybe it was a mistake bringing Penny here. If she want's to have an early night, then let her have an early night.'

'Fine.' Sharon groused. 'But you guys owe me one.'

Much to Sharon's reluctance, the girls all headed outside. Penny stopped in her tracks and grabbed her head as if she was in pain.

'Penny, what is it?' Sharon asked in concern for her friend.

'I think we have company.' Laura said as several pale people walked out of the shadows. 'Vampires.'

'How do you know?' Hisako asked. 'Do vampires, like smell different?'

'You never forget the smell of a vampire.' Laura growled as she unsheathed her claws.

_**SNIKT!**_

'Hello, girls.' The lead vampire grinned, flashing his fangs. 'Lovely night for a bite, don't you think?'

'Stop messing around and grab what we came for.' The lead vampire's raven-haired companion sneered. 'We don't have time for you to indulge your sense of dramatics.'

'Oh, where's your sense of fun, Lilith darling?' The lead vampire chuckled. 'You know I like to have fun before I eat. How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Xarus, by the way. Dracula was our father.'

'You're the guys that were giving Penny those freaky dreams!' Sharon realized. 'Why?'

'We're here for vengeance.' Xarus explained. 'Sure, we hated him, but we kind of take it personally when mutant filth kills our father.'

'Vampires aren't supposed to be mean like this…' Megan whispered. 'They're supposed to be sparkly and sexy…'

'Get with the program, Megan.' Sharon retorted. 'This isn't any of that Twilight crap. These are _real_ vampires!'

'Enough talking!' Lilith hissed angrily. 'Get them already!'

Xarus and Lilith's minions did as commanded and leapt to attack Penny and the girls. The first vampire to attack found his way barred by Laura. The teenaged clone of Wolverine stabbed him in the chest with her claws.

'Ha! It's a pity those claws of yours aren't made of wood.' The vampire laughed in derision. 'You really should to your homework.'

'You really should do less talking.' Laura retorted as she jumped up and sliced off the vampire's head with the claws on her feet.

'Here, kitty-kitty.' Another vampire hissed as it advanced on Sharon.

'God, I hate vampires…' Sharon growled as she changed into her were-panther form and leapt at the vampire. '_Rraaaghh!_'

'_Aaugh!_' The vampire screamed as Sharon tore at him with her claws. 'Get her off! Nobody told me we'd be fighting were-creatures! _Aaaaugh!_'

Penny's hands elongated into claws as she turned to take care of Xarus.

'You picked the wrong night to mess with us.' Penny said, her words once again sounding more brave than Penny actually felt.

'You don't want to hurt me do you?' Xarus smiled charmingly. 'Come now, Penance. Come in peace, won't you?'

'Yes…' Penny's arms dropped down to her side. She was powerless against the Son of Dracula's hypnotic powers.

'Penny! Get away from her!' Megan yelled as she flew in to defend her friend. Unfortunately, Lilith was ready for her. The Daughter of Dracula swatted the winged mutant away as if she were nothing.

'This has gone on for far too long.' Lilith told her underlings. 'Grab everybody and leave!'

The vampires did as they were told and grabbed everybody apart from Hisako and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her sprawled on the ground.

Hisako picked herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. The sound of sirens could be heard approaching from the distance.

'I have to go tell the other X-Men.' Hisako muttered to herself as she ran off in the direction of the Xavier Institute. 'I knew it was a bad idea coming out tonight.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Spawn of Dracula- Part 2**

_Hisako seeks the help of her fellow X-Men to rescue her kidnapped friends. Will the combined powers of Armor, Rockslide, Dazzler, Nightcrawler, Wolfsbane, and Iceman be enough to save Penny and the others from the clutches of the spawn of Dracula? Tune in next time to find out!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Penny and the rest of the Sirens encountered Dracula back in Chapters 31 and 32._


End file.
